Reliquias de vida
by Ishtar-Turk
Summary: La salvación está escondida en las letras de un hombre que no tuvo oportunidades de elección, el diario de Draco Malfoy cae en las manos de la valiente leona. Ambientada en sexto año. Advertencia: A lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diario de la máscara**_

Una castaña con cabello rebelde; ojos almendrados y expresivos; labios carnosos y rosados; inteligencia sobrenatural y maña por meterse en problemas estaba caminando sola en los pasillos del colegio más importante de Inglaterra, Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, iba tarde para la clase de pociones que ese año vería con el profesor Horace Slughorn, se había distraído leyendo un libro espectacular que su madre le había regalado cuando era una chiquilla, pero que siempre que podía leía con ansias, _el caballero de la armadura oxidada._

Realmente fue su primer libro, el cual devoro y para mayor emoción de sus padres, ese fue solo el inicio de una millonada de libros que habían pasado por sus hábiles ojos y ansioso cerebro adicto de conocimiento.

\- Disculpa – dijo cuando sintió chocar contra una espalda oscura. Era la de un hombre alto vestido de negro por completo. Cuando alzo su mirada para ver el rostro de su víctima, cerró sus labios instantáneamente.

\- ¡Carajo! – espeto él con desagrado. Su voz destilaba veneno y desagrado. - ¡Fíjate por donde vas, inmunda! – Desdén y denigración albergaban en sus oraciones.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – Replico la castaña con furia. Miro de arriba abajo a Malfoy y le lanzo su mejor mirada asesina, pero ya era tarde. El rubio se había largado, dejando una estela de ira y algo más que la castaña no descifro.

Cuando se agacho a recoger la pluma y pergamino que había tirado en el piso por el tropezón, encontró algo que sin duda no era de ella. Y si no era de ella, solo podía haber sido de alguien que hacía pocos segundos la había ofendido. No se había dado cuenta de haberlo tirado porque él en su rabieta colérica estaba cargado por varios tomos de libros que se veían bastante pesados, viejos y gastados, pergaminos gigantes y ese libro que no tenía idea que era; había caído debajo de su pergamino, por eso no lo había notado y ahora con el pequeño librillo de gamuza color morado en sus manos que resplandecía por poseer un broche de oro con forma de dragón en el centro de su estructura y un espacio para poder abrirlo, una llave, necesitaba una llave para abrirlo.

\- ¿Qué será esto? – Se preguntó a sí misma un segundo mientras acariciaba la suave gamuza con sus dedos. La castaña tenía un debate moral en su interior. ¿Debía entregarlo? ¿Debía leerlo?  
¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si en ese libro estaba escrito alguna pista que indiciara que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago como Harry lo había afirmado desde el primer día de sexto año? ¿Y si… - Si hago ese conjuro… - susurraba. Hablar le hacía pensar con más claridad. Decidió no ir a clases, daría una excusa convincente, total ese año no se le estaba dando muy bien las pociones.

Camino hasta su habitación compartida y exhalo todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones, en todo el camino temió inmensamente que el rubio prepotente la interceptara y quitara el libro. Pero no lo vio, ni pista de él. Eso le hizo sentir siniestra y al mismo tiempo temerosa. No tenía idea que era lo que estaba en sus manos, no había ningún sello, tampoco habían alguna inscripción, solo era gamuza morada oscura, con el dije dragonial y listo. Sobrio, misterioso y sobretodo sofisticado. Las hojas que se veían de lejos, eran de color negro, era un libro que le estaba comenzando a intrigar demasiado.

Ella, la perfecta prefecta estaba a punto de hacer algo completamente amoral.

Algo que no haría comúnmente, pero algo en su interior, que no sabía que era… si curiosidad, intriga o una mezcla de muchas cosas le incitaban a probar su hechizo nuevo y además, usarlo contra él.

La castaña saco su varita de la túnica que tenía puesta y apunto alrededor de su cama, las cortinas se cerraron y la dejaron a ella encerrada en su cama, escondida de miradas curiosas y teniendo en cuenta a las cotillas que tenía como compañeras, más le valía colocar además un muro de contención.

Cuando estuvo completamente camuflajeada por las sombras, cortinas y magia. Apunto su varita al libro morado. El libro que cambiaría su vida.

La curiosidad innata de los seres humanos es lo que ha hecho que descubramos las grandes cosas que nos han llevado a evolucionar, ejemplos básicos son: el fuego, sexo, revolución industrial, pero también nos ha llevado a los desastres que han amenazado con abolirnos como raza humana, como seres integros y/o hasta individuos con personalidades fundamentadas con fuego.

La leona más inteligente en décadas estaba a punto de derrumbar sus creencias, sus pensamientos estaban a punto de tomar un matiz tan diferente que la harían navegar por los lindes de lo desconocido. Algo tan desconocido que la ahogarían.

Porque la prepotencia del chico que conocía como Draco Malfoy mutaría para transformarse en sofisticación, elegancia y sobretodo lealtad de un hombre que ella no sabía que existía.

\- _Dominus clavis –_ un pequeño destello de luz morada salió de la varita de la castaña. Se adentró en el agujero del dije y sonó un pequeño clic que hizo erizar todos los vellos de su piel. El hechizo había funcionado y con el, se abrió el libro. - ¿Qué hay aquí? – Pregunto en un suspiro cargado de ansiedad. Con los dedos temblorosos abrió la tapa del libro, sentir la suavidad de la gamuza no le hizo más que provocar otro escalofríos, estaba a punto de descubrir algo y no sabía que sería o si estaba preparada para ello.

 _Para Draco Malfoy Black._

 _De su madre, la mujer que siempre lo amará más que a su propia existencia._

 _Cielo, recuerda que la elegancia es algo particular en un Malfoy, pero recuerda siempre, que la inteligencia es característico de un Black._

 _Te amo con toda mi alma, desde el día en que supe que crecías en mi vientre hasta el día en que dejemos de existir en el cosmos, es decir, jamás. Porque somos eternos, aunque no diga estás palabras con rutina, tómalas como algo eterno e imposible de cambiar._

 _Escribe tu esencia en estas hojas en blanco, nunca olvides quien eres, mi amor._

Hermione tenía una mano en su boca para evitar que los gritos histéricos de impresión salieran de su cavidad y avisaran a toda la población del colegio que se había vuelto loca.

Con cuidado paso la primera hoja. Con una caligrafía espectacular, digna de envidiar, no como la de Harry que era bonita pero tosca o como la de Ron que era completamente garrafal. Esta tenía las curvas adecuadas, altura, inclinación, definitivamente había recibido clases particulares de caligrafía en su infancia. Típico de la alcurnia.

 _-Este diario pertenece a Draco Abraxas Malfoy-_

Inhalo con lentitud, exhalo nuevamente y paso la hoja. Lo que estaba por hacer no era para nada adecuado, para nada.

 _31 de agosto, un día para empezar Hogwarts. El compromiso es grande, demasiado para una persona tan pequeña como yo. No ser como mi padre, avergonzarlo… o peor no ser asignado para la casa de Slytherin sería la deshonra para mi familia. ¿Qué dirían mis ancestros? Tengo miedo a no ser lo que se espera. Y tener miedo me hace causa más rabia aún, no tendría por qué dudar de mí, mis capacidades son suficientes para ser todo lo que debe ser un Malfoy, he sido educado de la mejor manera, aprendido etiqueta, tengo la mejor clase del mundo mágico y además por mis venas corre la sangre más pura del mundo._

 _Aun así…_

Esa era su primer escrito. Hermione boqueo unas cuantas veces. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ¿Era un diario personal? ¿Qué debía hacer? Él se daría cuenta y ataría cabos, seis años estudiando con el insoportable hurón le habían corroborado que bruto no era. Estaba en aprietos, su curiosidad había sido una indiscreta. Y como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran dirigidos por comandos diferentes sus dedos pasaron a otra hoja, la segunda hoja de su diario. Del diario personal de Draco Malfoy que había caído en las manos de la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter.

 _01 de Septiembre. Hoy conocí a la persona que debo odiar, al compañero de clases que debo menospreciar por haber osado sobrevivir. Fue extraño tener que hacer eso, parecía muy sencillo cuando padre me lo explicaba, pero la realidad fue otra. Parecía una persona normal, un chico como yo, agradable, con inseguridades tan evidentes como las mías y también prejuicios tan evidentes como los que yo tengo con respecto a las casas, a diferencia de mí, él menospreciaba a Slytherin y yo a Gryffindor. Ambos hemos sido designados a casas diferentes, la rivalidad evidente ha sido establecida ya. El sombrero lo ha declarado así._

 _Tal vez ni deba escribir esto, porque es un signo de debilidad y vulgaridad muy extraño en alguien de clase como yo, pero… creo que Harry Potter y yo podríamos ser amigos._

 _La historia es otra._

 _Cargamos con cruces diferentes._

La estupefacción estaba marcada en el rostro de la castaña. No cabía en su incredulidad.

\- Quería ser amigo de Harry – susurro con nostalgia la leona.

No paso a la siguiente página, esta vez escogió una al a azar. Unas 50 hojas después. Tenía miedo de que encontrar, pero la curiosidad ya había cavado un hoyo extenso y no podría parar ahora aunque quisiera. Las llamas del infierno la estaban comenzando a calentar los pies, porque lo que hacía ella sabía que era indebido.

\- 15 de octubre – comenzó a decir la ojimiel mientras leía, era un escrito extenso; en ese momento estaban en segundo año.

 _Es extraño pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, siento algo en la boca de mi estómago que jamás había sentido antes. Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre me ha dicho, educado y reprendido como debo comportarme, en que debo creer y que debo pensar._

 _Odia a los sangresucia, es el lema oficial de mi familia._

 _Detesta a Potter._

 _Menosprecia a todo el mundo, porque nadie es igual o superior a un Malfoy._

 _Eres lo mejor de lo mejor, el más fino, más grande, más todo y hoy, hoy no me siento precisamente así._

 _Me siento vulgar, menos que un gnomo de montaña._

 _Le he dicho a la sabelotodo insoportable, a la comelibros que siempre he tenido que detestar por el origen de su sangre, sangre sucia y ver su rostro acongojarse, sus ojos humedecerse progresivamente, el rictus de dolor en sus labios, ocasiono en mi interior algo que nunca había sentido por alguien, dolor._

 _¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a mi padre esto?_

 _¿Mi madre me defendería?  
¿Debería sentirme mal por lo que he hecho? Ella es una impura, pero vi el dolor en su mirada, ¿es tan diferente a mí? _

_Mis estructuras se desmoronan, pero debo callar. Mi educación, sería poco elegante hacer algo a favor de esa mujer inferior, debo mantenerme firme, no importa cuánto tiemble la pluma en mi mano, debo ignorar el sabor amargo que siente mi boca y sobretodo debo estrujar hasta que se asfixie el peso que siento en el centro de mi pecho._

 _¿Soy un monstruo?_

La castaña sentía sus ojos arder cuando termino de leer la pregunta que culminaba en la hoja, la caligrafía de ese escrito no era tan pulcra como las anteriores.

Sentía un vació en su interior creciendo, rememoro ese día. Las palabras que le había dicho y como se había descompuesto por dentro, nunca nadie la había menospreciando de esa manera, cuando lo escucho no pudo refutarlo porque jamás habría esperado esas palabras.

\- ¿Poco elegante? – Pensó en voz alta. Ese chico basaba todas sus acciones en una educación medieval que seguían usando con fulgor para criar a la gente.

Una educación donde la sangre más "pura" era la digna, valiosa y sobretodo refinada.

La leona tenía un vendaval en su interior, una tormenta apocalíptica que no menguaba ni un cuarto.

Adelanto la hojas hasta el final, sentía una opresión en el pecho, leer esas líneas le parecía algo tan ilegal que estaba a punto de entregarse a los aurores y decirles que había invadido la privacidad, la vida de un compañero de estudios que siempre había considerado vil, ahora todo se le derrumbaba, no parecía ser un monstruo, parecía alguien tan humano y perdido que temblaba.

 _01 de septiembre, el comienzo de mi final._

La castaña siento el erizamiento en todo su cuerpo al leer el título de ese capítulo. ¿Qué querría decir?

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Negarme? No, no puedo negarme. Sacrificarme es la mejor opción para todos._

 _Mi padre está en prisión, mi madre desconsolada y temerosa por la intromisión del señor Tenebroso en nuestra mansión y yo, yo seré el peón sacrificable en este juego de ajedrez donde no soy ni seré el rey que habían criado con tanto esfuerzo para ser superior a cualquiera._

 _Seré la pieza que sacrificaran sin temor alguno. ¿Debo sentirme mal por eso? No, prefiero salvar a mi madre, la única persona que me ama y la única que he amado en esta vida._

 _¿Debo sentir que está oscuridad que carcome mi alma y rodea mi cuerpo físico es dañina? Ya no vale la pena. Tuvieron tanta necesidad de enseñarme todo lo que ellos consideraban adecuado que ahora, que veo como espejismo mi corto futuro, lo único que puedo hacer es sentir lastima por mí. Una compasión que no sabía podía albergar en mi interior._

 _Potter quiso averiguar lo evidente, saber si la elegancia innata de mi persona se había transformado en oscuridad. Qué alivio fue sentir su sangre correr por su rostro cuando le partí la nariz, que gratificante es hacerle sentir una mínima dosis del dolor que yo siento diariamente._

 _Algunos estamos destinados a sufrir, él que es el elegido para salvar al mundo mágico y yo soy el elegido para ser dispensable, sacrificable y sin elecciones._

 _Nunca he tenido elecciones y aunque las tuviera me enseñaron solo cosas que ahora forman parte de mi estructura esencial: aristocracia, pureza de sangre, mortifagos, dolor, mentiras, hipocresía y muerte._

 _Qué alivio es saber que al intentar matar a Dumbledore, salvaré a mi madre y acabara mi dolor, porque yo sé, entiendo perfectamente que el "honor" que lleva extinguir la vida de ese mago increíble es mi propia vida, no soy tan ingenuo; sé que la muerte de él también será mi propia muerte y también sé que solo mi madre llorará por mi ausencia._

 _Porque en el afán de ser la estirpe más pura, la casta elegante de una sociedad en decadencia, del linaje puro del odio, lo único que siempre me ha acompañado ha sido la soledad._

 _Ahora la vida que un día pensé sería increíble se ha convertido en un calvario._

 _Soy un ser lleno de prismas, no soy de la tonalidad que todos siempre han pensado, soy más, pero nadie jamás lo sabrá._

 _Moriré siendo el superficial, frívolo y aristocrático Draco Malfoy._

 _Moriré siendo el intento de mortifago como dice el trio dorado, el mimado del fracasado de mi padre, el hurón botador que se esconde del valor, pero que he preferido salvar a mi madre a costa de mi propia vida, porque ella es solo el daño colateral de las decisiones de mi padre, como yo mismo lo he sido._

 _Confiando en las mentiras que me enseñaron toda la vida._

 _Ojala hubiera tenido alguna vez el poder de elegir y así vivir una vida diferente. Ser alguien diferente al hombre que criaron, ser un vulgar humano que solo se preocupa por ser feliz._

 _Mis últimas palabras serán: Por fin seré libre. En la infinita muerte donde nadie me dirá que hacer, creer o ir._

\- ¡Merlín! – Exclamo la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos, cerro el pequeño cuaderno gamuzado de morado y lo apretó contra su pecho. No todo es tan fácil como lo muestran, el dolor tiene palabras, no carece de origen.

La oscuridad no solo es la carencia de luz, es la mezcla de tantos colores lo que evita que la luz pueda calar en ellos.

Ese hombre no era un monstruo, era una víctima de la maldad desmedida, de las mentiras de un mundo que se vanagloria por el sufrimiento del prójimo.

Era verdad, Draco Malfoy, no era un monstruo. Él también era un daño colateral, una vida de cohibiciones por una estricta educación llena de apariencias donde era mejor seguir un guion refinado que decidir por tus propias convicciones personales.

Siempre exigimos verdades, pero cuando las tenemos de frente, estampadas en el rostro no sabemos cómo actuar, no sabemos que decir y menos, hacer. Porque las verdades mueven montañas, mueven al ser, desde su físico hasta su plano astral.

Hermione Granger tenía aferrado en su pecho un libro que le mostraba verdades demoledoras, hacer o no hacer algo crearía nuevos caminos, daría una oportunidad a un hombre que siempre había sido encasillado en un papel preconcebido. Ella tenía en su poder la oportunidad de hacer algo, algo diferente, algo que podría llevar a la absolución al rubio que hasta hace pocos minutos había detestado toda la vida.

Porque siempre la ignorancia conlleva al odio y ella ignoraba que él, pudiera ser algo más de lo que siempre había demostrado.

La pregunta era ahora…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Una incógnita que meditaría con su almohada luego de leer completamente esa reliquia de vida que tenía en sus manos.


	2. Juramento

_De OS a Fic largo, espero les guste al capítulo, todo ha salido improvisado. Me dicen cualquier cosillas. Esto es para ustedes, por ustedes._

* * *

 **Juramento**

La castaña no supo a qué horas realmente se logro quedar dormida. Paso toda la tarde leyendo el valioso diario morado que sus ojos y alma ansiaban terminar, la madrugada golpeo su conciencia cuando escucho los ronquidos de Brown perturbar su coherencia. Había terminado, por la ventana del cuarto podía apreciar el resplandor de la luna llena que atravesaba la habitación y tenuemente iluminaba su rostro, eran pasadas las 12 pero no se inmuto en ver la hora, estaba demasiado agotada para hacerlo.

Simplemente se arropo hasta el cuello y aferrando el libro con fuerza contra su pecho, se quedo dormida. Soñando en el lago de la inconsciencia que debía hacer.

¿Decirle a Dumbledore?

¿Decirle a Harry y Ron?

¿Callarse?

O…

Esa idea fue la que la despertó, pensó que habían pasado 2 minutos, pero cuando comprobó el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana. Tenía que bajar a desayunar e ir a clases de Herbología, para desgracia o bendición de ella, esa clase la compartía con las serpientes, de solo pensarlo se erizaba su piel y su corazón palpitaba con descontrol.

La idea que la había despertado era, hablar con él. Decirle la verdad, el error que había cometido al haber leído aquello, ofrecerle su ayuda, darle una oportunidad. Era lo más sensato que podía hacer, si él se negaba, pues hablaría con el director, le advertiría sobre la situación que estaba acongojando a uno de sus estudiantes, uno de los más brillantes por cierto, apartándola a ella.

Mostrarse como siempre sería una odisea, ella no sabía mentir y cada vez que lo intentaba era descubierta de inmediato. La sensatez era una completa gilipollez.

Sus compañeras de habitación ya no estaban con ella, así que ingreso al baño completamente desvestida de una vez, la ducha fue rápida, pero cada vez que caía el agua sobre su piel sentía su corazón latir con más velocidad, quería llegar rápido al invernadero y hablar con el rubio que hasta hacia menos de 12 horas era un cabeza hueca, prepotente, frívolo y cobarde compañero de estudios. El mismo idiota que la había insultado hacía años, el que se pasaba el tiempo libre molestándolos. ¿Cuán fuerte tiene que gritar una persona en silencio para ser observada?

Hermione lo notaba recién ahora y no por haberlo visto, sino por haberlo leído. Nunca le prestó atención al rubio, no en ese sentido. Era más fácil juzgarlo a entenderlo, aceptarlo y ayudarlo.

Ahora que tenía todo tan claro no podía hacer la vista gorda, no podía hacerlo, porque sería una traición hacia sus principios.

Lo ayudaría, le brindaría su mano. Haría alguna cosa para demostrarle que podía ayudarlo a él y a su familia, aún no sabía qué, pero primero lo primero: convencer al cabeza no tan hueca de aceptar su ayuda; segundo: convencer a los muy cabeza hueca de Harry y Ron de apoyarla sin entender nada, porque ella jamás divulgaría lo que sus curiosos ojos habían leído.

La humanidad de Draco Malfoy estaría a salvo con ella.

Se coloco su uniforme pulcramente y bajo las escaleras, seguro sus amigos estarían ansiosos por hablar con ella, preguntarle el porqué no había ido a clases y se había enclaustrado en su habitación, no tenía una mentira, pero también había descubierto que improvisar mentiras se le daba mejor que planearlas.

Y sus pensamientos no tuvieron que durar mucho, con unas caras de pocos amigos, estaban Harry y Ron en la sala común esperándola.

\- ¡Qué te paso! – Exigió saber Ron con el ceño fruncido, por poco zarandea a la castaña. Hermione bufo.

\- Estoy muy bien, ¿ustedes como están? – La leona ya sabía cómo era Ron con su genio, lo mejor era ignorarlo y cambiar de tema.

\- ¡Preocupados! – Grito Ron. Algunas de las personas que estaban en la sala común miraron la escena con interés. Siempre era divertido ver como el menor de los pelirrojos discutía con la imparable leona.

\- ¿Por? – Pregunto Hermione intentando mantener la calma que su amigo se estaba encargando personalmente de hacerle perder.

\- Ayer no apareciste en todo el día. – Respondió él, como si fuera lo más obvio. Hermione miro a Harry por primera vez que parecía preocupado pero no molesto.

\- Me sentí mal, estuve todo el día en la cama. – No era realmente una mentira así que se felicito internamente por ello.

\- No fuiste a comer – acuso el pelirrojo con un dedo en alto, señalándola. Como odiaba la castaña que la señalaran.

\- Te acabo de decir que me sentí mal – cada sílaba fue pronunciada con más fuerza que la anterior.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Intervino por primera vez Harry, callando el torbellino de palabrotas que seguro diría Ron por la forma en que la castaña le respondió. Su amigos era demasiado lanzado con las palabras.

\- Si, Harry, ya me siento mejor. Aunque tengo mucha hambre – respondió con un tono de voz conciliador - ¿Ya comieron? – Pregunto mientras tropezaba "accidentalmente" al pelirrojo en el camino, llegando a la entrada de la sala común.

\- Si, fuimos al comedor a buscarte, pero no estabas así que vinimos de nuevo para acá.

\- No te hubieras molestado – dijo la castaña. Ella notaba como Ron quería interrumpir la conversación y gritar. Alterarse de nuevo y alterarla a ella, pero como toda una maestra de la tranquilidad, lo ignoro.

\- Estábamos preocupados por ti – dijo conciliador el castaño.

\- Pues, estoy bien – finalizo la castaña con una sonrisa – voy a desayunar y ¿nos vemos en el invernadero? – Pregunto mucho más calmada e ignorando de igual manera al pelirrojo enfurecido. Podía notar cómo se mordía la lengua, pero su rostro no podía disimular la molestia que sentía, todo su cutis estaba enrojecido y colérico.

\- ¿Irás sola a desayunar? – Refuto Ron de nuevo, con un tono de voz que denotaba posesividad y altanería. Hermione lo miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

\- Nos vemos, Harry – enfatizo el nombre del castaño y se dio la vuelta. No consentiría esa manera de Ron de tratarla, como si fuera una idiota. Al bajar las escaleras pudo escuchar de lejos una maldición salir de los labios de su amigo, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo su andar.

Cuando entro en el gran comedor, se encontró con que casi todo el mundo había desayunado ya. Solo quedaban algunos estudiantes de primero dispersos en las mesas, el estrado de profesores también se encontraba vació. Haber durado más de la cuenta en la cama conllevaba a desayunar sola. Mejor para ella, ese día que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pues su mente lógica y racional aún estaba tratando de maquinar el siguiente movimiento que debería hacer. Lástima que no era muy buena estratega porque si no, ya hubiera trazado un plan perfecto, donde el rubio pretencioso estaría a salvo junto a sus padres.

Se sirvió el desayuno con lentitud, le quedaban 40 minutos para la clase y se tomaría su tiempo, el estomago le tronaba, eso le pasaba por saltarse todas las comidas el día anterior. Como si fuera una cavernícola, devoro unos emparedados, ensalada de frutas, algunos panecillos dulces rellenos con mantequilla y queso fresco, además de tres vasos de naranjadas. Nunca había comido tanto en su vida y no le importo eructar por lo bajo unas cuantas veces, cuando devoro el ultimo trozo de melón, se dio por satisfecha.

Había sido el mejor desayuno de su vida, y eso era mucho decir. Mejor que no escuchara sus pensamientos su madre, porque el castigo sería tremendo. Deslizo su mirada hasta la mesa de las serpientes y suspiro, sabía lo que buscaba en ese lugar, pero allí solo había un espacio vació. Un espacio que se llenaba con la persona que necesitaba encontrar, su mente no dejaba de pensar en él, ese libro había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sus sentimientos estaban revueltos y su estabilidad mental estaba íntimamente ligada a esas letras escritas con tanto sentimiento.

Se levanto de la mesa en un santiamén y comenzó a andar hacía el invernadero del colegio. La clase sería larga y extensa, algo se lo decía. Tenía que encontrar el momento idóneo para hablar con él, entregarle su pequeño libro y confesarle la verdad, proponerle un plan donde pudiera salir bien parado y ser lo más conciliadora posible. Ella sabía en carne propia lo cruel que podía ser el rubio, pero ahora también sabía que esa crueldad era solo una máscara necesaria para poder sobrevivir en un mundo que no acepta debilidades y menos débiles provenientes de la familia Malfoy.

El aroma a humedad ya comenzaba a impregnar sus fosas nasales, el tiempo estaba cambiando también en el interior del colegio, las bufandas tendrían que ser más gruesas a partir de ahora. Camino unos cuantos pasillos y cruzo a la izquierda para llegar al lugar donde vería clases ese día, pero su trayecto fue detenido por una mano que tapo bruscamente su boca y otra que sujeto con firmeza su mano derecha, imposibilitándola de tan siquiera utilizar su varita como defensa.

Su corazón se agito, sus ojos se humedecieron instantáneamente y quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la fuerza que ejercían sobre sus labios era mucho más fuerte que la que ella poseía.

\- Cállate – susurro una helante voz que conocía muy bien, más sin embargo está vez sonaba más tétrica y mortífera. – Dame el libro que cogiste ayer – continuo él de la misma forma amenazante, sin soltarla ni aflojar su agarre en la muñeca de la castaña. Hermione utilizo su mano izquierda, pero solo consiguió que el rubio la apretara más fuerte. – No te hagas la dura, Granger – espeto él con desdén y realmente odio. - ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto arrastrando las palabras, la castaña podía ver como se estaba esforzando por no lanzarle una maldición en ese instante, después de leer que ya había practicado con ellas, realmente sintió miedo.

¿De verdad sería buena idea que le dijera que había leído su diario? Ahora no lo creía conveniente.

\- ¡Dónde está! – Exigió autoritariamente. La castaña se tensó, jamás lo había visto así. Lo miro suplicante y comenzó a moverse debajo de él frenéticamente. Él entendió y lentamente, demasiado para la estabilidad mental de la leona quito su mano de los labios de la castaña, pero no aparto su mano de la de ella, evitando que cogiera su varita – si se te ocurre hacer algo estúpido, te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

\- Lo único que lamento es haber cogido ese estúpido libro – lo había decidido; buscaría otra forma de ayudarlo, pero mejor era no decirle que había leído todo el libro en una noche. No ahora que veía como sus ojos mercurios tenían un brillo extraño que jamás había notado. Bueno, tal vez una vez, pero recordarlo era lo que la tenía tan mal, era el mismo brillo que obtuvo cuando casi venció a Harry en duelo, en segundo año.

\- ¿Lo leíste? – Pregunto con impaciencia. ¿Mentirle? Si, tenía que mentirle. La castaña negó inmediatamente con la cabeza - ¡Júralo!

\- No voy a jurarte nada, Malfoy – refuto ella con cansancio – te he dicho que no.

\- Más te vale, Granger – le dijo él, muy cerca del espacio personal de la castaña. Hermione se pego contra la pared inmediatamente.

\- No seas gilipollas – espeto ella. Aunque no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía, él la descubriría. Con prisa y mucha torpeza saco de su bolso el diario gamuzado del rubio. Su mano temblaba y ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el rubio quien sonrío de medio lado.

\- Tranquila, no te voy a matar – se burlo él con ironía, y lamentablemente eso era exactamente lo que la castaña temía. El rubio cogió el libro sagazmente y se dio la vuelta – no vuelvas a coger lo que no es tuyo, sangre sucia – y esa palabra fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la castaña. La coherencia erradicada de su mente, fue la ira creciente lo que le hizo decir las palabras que complicarían su existencia.

\- Espero no te sientas mal esta vez por llamarme de esa forma, porque déjame decirte que tienes razón, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes – lo dijo tan rápido que pensó él no lograría entender nada de lo que había dicho, pero allí estaba su error, en un santiamén el rubio estaba sobre ella, pero esta vez no presionaba su boca, sino su cuello. Le había estampado la cabeza contra el muro de piedra, la castaña ahogo un grito de dolor, realmente le había dolido y podía sentir el líquido caliente y vital escaparse por algún pequeño lugar detrás de su cabeza, no sabía cómo no se había desmayado o como lograba mantenerle la mirada gélida a Draco, pero allí se quedo, estática, perenne.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto lentamente el rubio. De nuevo estaba ese brillo en la mirada del platino, un brillo que anunciaba peligro, peligro inminente.

\- Me escuchaste bien – respondió retadora la castaña, con la barbilla en alto y las cejas levantadas; ahogando el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Draco apretó su mano derecha y la subió por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Lo leíste? – La pregunta fue arrastrada, al tiempo que sus labios se transformaban en una fina línea.

\- Si.

\- Eres una maldita metomentodo. – Hermione podía notar como estaba ahogando los gritos que quería profesarle, como estaba intentando evitar que más personas vieran aquella escena. – Era mío, era algo personal. Maldita chismosa.

\- No he ido con el chisme a nadie – repuso ella molesta – tampoco pienso contarle a nadie que el idiota de Draco Malfoy no es tan idiota – la furia la estaba por dominar, el tono de voz cada vez iba más en aumento.

\- Te juro que si cuentas algo, te voy a…

\- Tú nada. – Interrumpió ella para asombro del rubio – Tú no harás absolutamente nada, la que hará algo soy yo.

\- ¿Tú? – Pregunto incrédulo el rubio. ¿Qué se había perdido?

\- Si – zanjo ella con decisión – te voy a ayudar – la respuesta que esperaba era una lista de insultos hirientes, tal vez alguna negación decente, pero jamás pensó en recibir esa respuesta. Carcajadas salían desde la garganta del rubio hacía ella. Le dolían más que la herida abierta que tenía en su cabeza, le dolía más que los sangre sucia que muchas veces él le había dicho.

\- Tú me vas a ayudar – repitió él con sorna - ¿Cómo? – Una falsa pregunta, la castaña ni se molesto en responder - ¿Vas a matar al vejete? – Pregunto con rudeza el rubio. La sangre de Hermione se helo en ese instante, su corazón dejo de bombear el líquido espeso por las arterias y venas, sus pulmones ya no oxigenaban su sangre. La frialdad de sus palabras, la ligereza con la que estaba hablando sobre su propia vida, la hizo desfallecer.

\- No lo vas a matar tú tampoco – respondió después de unos segundos en los que lo único que hizo fue mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Buscando algo indicio de esperanza.

\- No necesito tu maldita compasión y lastima, Granger – espeto él. – Solo no te metas donde no te han llamado, por una sola vez en la maldita existencia.

\- Déjame ayudarte – imploro ella al ver como el rubio aflojaba su agarre y se disponía a irse.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto él exasperado. Ella no entendía su pregunta, ¿Por qué, qué? – Para que quieres ayudarme, Merlín sabe que no tienes motivos para hacerlo, te detesto, siempre me he encargado de hacértelo saber, tal vez no sea por tu sangre, pero tu maldita actitud de ser una sabelotodo insoportable me ha dejado claro que eres detestable. Jamás tendría un acto compasivo contigo, así estés muriendo, bien sabes que desee que el basilisco te hubiera asesinado cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta, también sabes que anhele que el año pasado mi padre o mi tía te asesinaran en el ministerio, entonces ¿Por qué o para qué quieres ayudarme? Bien sabes que jamás te lo voy a agradecer y tampoco te lo voy a pedir. – Pero esas palabras, esas palabras fueron las que le dieron la respuesta a la pregunta que la castaña se estaba formulando, si, si había esperanzas.

Fueron unos minutos de silencio, ella desenmarañando una a una las palabras del rubio, encontrando la verdad detrás de toda esa sarta de mentiras y él, intentando escapar de ese vertiginoso giro del destino. No podía matar a una estudiante, y definitivamente no podía matarla a ella, la alumna número uno del colegio y para completar mejor amiga del insoportable niño maldito.

Tampoco podía gritarle y decirle que sí, que necesitaba ayuda. Que estaba a punto de fracasar en cada uno de sus planes, que estaba al borde del colapso, que sentía pena por él mismo en esos momentos al sentirse aliviado que otra persona supiera sobre su carga, que alguien sintiera la necesidad de ayudarlo, porque el mismo Salazar sabía que la carga de piedras que llevaba en el costado pesaba demasiado para él.

\- Yo también detesto al hombre que tengo parado frente a mí, es un cobarde, mentiroso, prepotente, egoísta, elitista y puedo seguir con la larga lista que tengo sobre las definiciones de Draco Malfoy, el idiota número uno del mundo mágico y no mágico. – Draco endureció el gesto al escuchar la seriedad de las palabras de la castaña, pero guardo silencio. - Puedo decirte también que disfrute cuando Harry te venció en duelo, cuando te golpee en la nariz en tercero, sentir tu hueso quebrarse fue energizante para mí – la malicia con la que dijo esas palabras, lograron sacarle una sonrisilla tímida al rubio, tan efímera que ella no percato. – También debo admitir que disfrute el haberte jodido la existencia cuando formaste parte de la putada de la brigada, pero ese hombre que acabo de describir no es el mismo hombre que leí, no es la esencia que entendí.

"Sé que puedes estar enfurecido conmigo porque ose leer algo que es completamente personal, pero sabes quién soy y también como soy, era evidente que lo leería, todos estos años odiándonos nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocer cosas básicas sobre el otro, pero no me arrepiento, jamás podría haber cargado con la cruz de saber que pude haber hecho algo para salvarte la vida, no debes cargar un costal de piedras que no te pertenece." – Aquella última frase Draco lo desencajo, había dicho lo que él mismo pensaba, lo que sentía y atormentaba a todo su ser.

\- Estás diciendo puras idioteces – espeto él. Ojala fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decirle la verdad; decirle que apreciaba su ayuda, que la necesitaba. Estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez y necesitaba alguien cuerdo que lo ayudara, pero decirle eso, sería inmiscuirla y ya no quería cargar con más manchas de sangre en sus manos. Suficiente con la del viejo director y la de él. – Cierra el pico, Granger.

\- Juro que no diré nada – dijo ella. Grandilocuente – y también juro que te ayudare – esta vez sus palabras no fueron un susurro, fueron altas y claras. Suficiente para ser escuchadas por un rubio que le daba la espalda, mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente como si fuera una obra de arte. Ella sabía que él la había escuchado y eso era lo importante.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacía el invernadero. Seguro llegaría justo a tiempo para no ser abaleada por sus amigos. No podía responder preguntas está vez, su estado mental estaba demasiado conmocionado como para dar explicaciones o excusas.

Había confesado su odio hacia el rubio de frente, pero también le había jurado ayudarle. Aún no sabía cómo, pero debía hacerlo, debía ayudarlo.

No sabía si debía hablar con Dumbledore, no sabía si lo conveniente era confesarle la realidad del asunto, y ofrecerse a ayudar al rubio. Estaba segura que Dumbledore apoyaría cualquier plan que incluyera ayudar a otro.

Eso tenía que hacer.

Hablar solamente con Albus, explicarle la situación e implorarle que nada de esta situación se le dijera a Harry.

\- Has tardado – le dijo Ron cuando entro por la puerta del invernadero. La castaña torció los ojos en su dirección y fijo su mirada fugazmente al hombre que había causado una herida en su cabeza hace poco.

\- Me he caído – dijo cuando se percato que no había ido a la enfermería, así que verían su sangre y por ende querrían explicaciones. Las palabras salieron lo suficientemente altas para que Draco la escuchara y torciera el gesto.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

\- Supongo que fue por sentirme mal ayer, he resbalado y me caí, me he golpeado en la cabeza, pero no es nada serio – explico con tranquilidad ella, mostrando en todo momento una sonrisa relajada.

\- ¿Fuiste a la enfermería? – Pregunto Ron alterado, acercándose en unas cuantas zancadas a ella, revisando su ya no tan enmarañado cabello. Ella lo manoteo en el acto.

\- No es necesario. No tengo una contusión y fue un golpe leve – miraba a Harry mientras hablaba, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien – ustedes saben lo bullosa que es la cabeza – culmino con risas. Ambos se comieron el cuento, ¿Por qué no creerle a Hermione?

Pero su mirada en esa clase se desvió muchas veces a un rubio prepotente que no dejaba de mirarla penetrantemente. Ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, las interrogantes que seguro se estaban formulando en su cabeza.

¿Aceptar su ayuda? ¿Confiar en la sangre sucia de Granger?

Sabía que él se estaba preguntando eso, porque todo el día anterior y esa misma mañana ella se había formulado esas preguntas. Incógnitas que no se respondían sino que formulaban más preguntas.

\- Granger – le llamo al finalizar la clase. Ella espero a que todos se fueran y dio como excusa preguntarle algo a la profesora, una investigación que estaba haciendo. Les pidió que la acompañaran pero bien sabía que sus amigos odiaban estudiar más de la cuenta, suficiente tenían con lo ya estipulado, ellos tenían entrenamiento de quidditch ese día. Así que alargo el tiempo lo más que pudo, cuando lo vio salir del invernadero se dio cuenta que había perdido el tiempo. Que él no aceptaría su ayuda directa, que tendría que vivir una doble vida a partir de ese momento para poder ayudarlo. Pero paso, al salir del invernadero, allí estaba él. Con su habitual aspecto desinteresado, con cara de que el mundo le olía a mierda. No pudo disimular su sorpresa, lo miro atentamente, clavándose en su platinada mirada – Nos vemos en la sección prohibida en 20 minutos – esas fueron sus palabras; inmediatamente salió de allí sin darle cualquier otra explicación, mirada o palabra mínima. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de negarse o aceptar lo que él le decía. Simplemente le dejo un vació mental momentáneo y su mirada clavada en la estela que había dejado su capa negra ondeante.

\- 20 minutos – susurro para sí misma.

En veinte minutos hablaría con Malfoy sobre el futuro de él, su familia y la vida. Porque mientras menos daños se produzcan en una guerra, más gratificante será para el bando correcto. Ella lo sabía de forma literaria, ahora, después de leer lo que había leído lo sabía de forma literal. Él no podía ser un daño colateral, no si ella podía evitarlo o por lo menos minimizar ese daño, que ya habían sembrado en él.

En veinte minutos. La castaña se acomodo su bolso a la espalda y comenzó a caminar, iría directamente hacía allá. Nadie jamás sospecharía que ella, estuviera en la biblioteca y le agradecía a la profesora Minerva haberle dado permiso especial para estar cuando quisiera en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio. Muy bien pensado, debía darle el crédito al rubio. Había usado su masa encefálica para poder hablar con ella en un lugar discreto, silencioso y secreto.

Aunque no podía negar que sentía un leve temor, estar en un lugar cerrado a solas con él, no era precisamente alentador.

\- Mierda – se dijo a sí misma cuando pensó que tal vez era una trampa. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño? Pero negó con la cabeza, no lo haría. Algo le decía que no lo haría.

 _ **.- Continuara -.**_


	3. Sección prohibida

_**¡LEER!**_

 _1- **Quiero pedirles** cordialmente a todos ustedes que me sigan en **Facebook,** bajo el nombre de **Esther Adriana** o por **Instagram** por **Ishtar Emunah** para que lean **mi nueva historia,** completamente **original.** Una novela propia, que imagine desde los 16 años, pero espere hasta tener la madurez suficiente para poder contarla, es un tema fuerte. No ha sido fácil imaginar y alimentarme de muchos hechos históricos, me encantaría ustedes lo lean, cada semana voy subiendo un capítulo nuevo a mi perfil de Facebook y el perfil de Instagram, donde verán el link directo que los llevara al libro._

 _No les pido que lean todo si no les gusta, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirles una oportunidad._

 _Espero de corazón me den alguna respuesta positiva. Es algo que he anhelado desde siempre, próximamente también la subiré a Wattpad, pero por los momentos está solamente en Litnet. Lo primero para que algo se cumpla, es soñarlo, ¿no? Pues he soñado con este libro desde mucho tiempo, así que ahora les toca ustedes darme un chance._

 _2- Quiero también **pedirles disculpas** por el tiempo transcurrido, he comenzado a trabajar en otra clínica y no ha sido fácil. El tiempo me ha escaseado, pero aquí estoy. Como lo he dicho, no dejo nada a medias, seguiré escribiendo hasta el final... así como también seguiré feliz de relatar squirt (Benditos sean)_

 _3- Gracias por sus comentarios, por las alertas que me mariquean al verlas. Soy dependiente de ustedes, me alegro en extremo cada vez que los leo, que internalizo que les gusta mi narración._

 _ **POR FAVOR,** ESPERO LEAN MI NUEVA HISTORIA._

* * *

 **Sección prohibida**

La castaña llevaba más de 15 minutos esperando por el hombre que la había citado, estaba nerviosa, demasiado para su estabilidad mental, pero se mantenía lo más serena que su cerebro podía lograr. Observando con detalles los ejemplares que aún no había leído y que tendría que buscar en una próxima visita, ojeando de refilón algunos tomos que seguramente no podría cargar sin ayuda de magia, miraba de abajo hasta la cima de las grandes torres de libros que se juntaban y ordenaban alfabéticamente en esa biblioteca, un sueño hecho realidad para ella era estar en ese lugar, rodeada de páginas escritas con esmero, llenas de conocimiento y sabiduría.

Sus ojos deambulaban de una estantería a otra hasta que se posaron en un hombre platinado con aspecto fúnebre y ojos metalizados, mandíbula fina pero cuadrada y nariz puntiaguda; no le costaba notar la gracilidad nata que ese hombre frente a ella poseía, sin ningún esfuerzo, era su forma natural de ser.

\- Llegaste tarde – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, él no se movía del sitio donde estaba y tampoco profesaba alguna palabra, solo la estaba taladrando con su mirada mercurial. - ¿Cómo piensas matar a Dumbledore? – Pregunto sin tregua. No pretendía dar un discurso lleno de desvaríos, sabía que no funcionaria, no con él. Supo que la pregunta lo había descolocado porque pudo ver como sus hombros se tensaron y su manzana de Adán se movió lentamente para tragar saliva.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Granger? – Espeto él. – Sé perfectamente que no me ayudaras a matarlo, ¿Por qué no me has delatado aún? – La atacaba con sus preguntas. Había llegado tarde adrede, esperando que ella lo delatara en algún momento, que al irse del invernadero hubiera ido directamente al despacho del director a confesar lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio, había dado tiempo de sobra para que analizara sus acciones en la biblioteca y retornara sus pasos al lugar donde debía estar, delatándolo con sus amigos, profesores y todos los habitantes de la institución, pero nada de eso paso, ella no fue al despacho, fue directamente a la biblioteca; no lo delato ni con sus amigos ni con el director y ahora lo interrogaba de manera neutral, esperando respuestas que él no sabía cómo darle.

\- Es que no quiero que lo mates – respondió ella con serenidad, una serenidad que realmente no sentía pero que estaba intentando mantener a pico. – Por eso quiero saber que pretendes hacer, para impedirlo y poderte dar algunas alternativas. – Draco carcajeo deliberadamente. Hermione frunció el ceño ante la desfachatez del rubio pero se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Alternativas – repitió él con burla - ¿Acaso vas a infiltrarte en mi mansión para salvar a mi madre? – Pregunto con todo el veneno que una serpiente mortal puede soltar en una sola mordida.

\- No – respondió ella sin dejarse morder, bien sabía cómo esquivar sus colmillos afilados. – Pero podemos buscar alternativas para hacerlo – estaba divagando y lo sabía, el discurso improvisado que tenía planeado no estaba funcionando y es que sentir la penetrante mirada del rubio sobre ella la descolocaba.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Pregunto él con desdén - ¿Una chiquilla inocente que piensa que todo es color de rosa? – Espeto con desagrado, avanzando dos pasos hacia ella.

\- No, Malfoy, simplemente soy una mujer que quiere ayudarte, la persona que nadie jamás sospechara te está brindando su mano para evitar que destroces tu vida por un asqueroso ser. – Sus palabras navegaron por la mente del rubio un buen rato antes de poder tan siquiera articular una nueva palabra.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que has pensado entonces? – Cedió él con reticencias, tenía que aceptar internamente que sí, necesitaba una ayuda y qué mejor ayuda que la de la mejor bruja de ese siglo, era lo suficientemente sensato para aceptarlo.

\- Quiero que le digamos al profesor Dumbledore lo que te han obligado a hacer y de este modo poder trabajar bajo cuerdas – afirmo ella, no tenía muy bien pensado lo que podría implicar esa idea, pero era un modo de salvarlo a él y poder ayudar abiertamente de alguna forma con la resistencia, no ser tan pasiva como lo venía siendo últimamente.

\- No seas absurda, si el vejete se entera que he dejado que marquen mi antebrazo con la marca tenebrosa, me usara como cebo.

\- El profesor Dumbledore no sería capaz de hacer algo así – defendió ella con furia.

\- Soy un mortifago, Granger – grito él. Por primera vez en años Hermione se dio cuenta de tres cosas, la primera es que Draco Malfoy ya no era un niño. La segunda es que la situación era más complicada que haberse escapado del colegio a altas horas de la noche para ir al bosque prohibido y la tercera es que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago y eso era un crimen que se pagaba con la muerte.

\- ¿Y qué propones tú? – Pregunto en un susurro luego de mantener un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

\- Lo que has leído en mi diario – aún se podía escuchar el reproche en sus palabras pero la castaña ignoro el tono de voz e hizo caso al contenido; su plan era un suicidio.

\- No es factible – debatió ella inmediatamente – tenemos que pensar en un modo que tú puedas salvarte y el profesor también.

\- ¿Qué carajo pretendes? – Por momentos el rubio pensaba que estaba conversando con un amigo de años, hasta que caía en cuentas que hablaba de algo crucial con la sangre-sucia de Hermione, con la amiga del elegido, con la defensora de los indefensos, es que acaso ella lo veía como un ser indefenso, ¿una causa perdida?

\- ¿Por qué no puedes creer que realmente quiero ayudarte? – Pregunto ella con los brazos cruzados, molesta por la actitud del rubio que se empecinaba en negarse a ayudarle o en dudar de su palabra.

\- No entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo. – Espeto el rubio con la ceja arqueada – sabes perfectamente que no te he dado ni un solo motivo para confiar en mí o es que sientes pena por mí – se mofaba de él mismo, la castaña bufo sonoramente.

\- Jamás he sentido pena por ti, ya te he dado mis motivos, si no quieres aceptar mi ayuda de buena manera, bien, no lo hagas, de igual forma lo haré… quieras o no – zanjó con una dureza que el rubio no había visto antes, había temple en sus palabras, pero también fuego en esa mirada color miel que jamás había notado antes.

\- Puedo borrarte la memoria – amenazo él con una de sus sonrisas altaneras y egocéntricas, características de él.

\- Inténtalo – reto la castaña acercándose más a él, quedando a solo un tramo de distancia del rubio. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de manera consensuada.

\- No sabes quién soy ahora – advirtió él de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, lo he leído, sé que no eres el monstruo que siempre he pensado y ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales quiero ayudarte, detesto a Voldemort igual que tú, así que no solo lo hago por ti – soltó ella con una sonrisa. Estaba mintiendo un poco en ese aspecto, no lo hacía solo por algo tan egoísta como el odio, lo hacía porque no podía permitir que algo le pasara al rubio sabiendo que podía hacer algo. No es que creyera que él fuera un inútil pero sinceramente consideraba que trabajando en conjunto podrían hacer algo más productivo, tal vez dar un golpe bajo, hacer que la fortaleza del señor oscuro decayera. No lo sabía, lo primero que debía hacer era hacer que el rubio aceptara su ayuda. Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al escucharla decirle de esa manera a su Lord, que desfachatez tenían esos leones rebeldes al llamarlo así sin temor, él temblaba de tan solo pensarlo.

\- Eres malísima para mentir – susurro el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada. La castaña lo miró interrogante – Arrugas demasiado el entrecejo cuando lo haces y ves mucho la nariz o frente de tu interlocutor, sueles ver siempre a los ojos cuando dices la verdad, ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme si no sabes mentir? – Hermione no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca de sorpresa, jamás le habían dicho algo así y realmente era cierto, ella no miraba a los ojos cuando mentía, se sentía tan deshonesta que evitaba encarar el rostro de la persona que estaba escuchando sus engaños, pero este rubio prepotente lo había notado en un segundo, ¿sería que ella estaba menospreciando las aptitudes del rubio?

\- Ayúdame tú a mí en eso. – Sonaba tan solemne, Draco la miro con detenimiento, asombro se escondía muy bien dentro de él, asombro por el valor que esa mujer emanaba, definitivamente jamás había conocido a una mujer así, no, jamás había conocido a una persona así. – Yo te ayudare en encantamientos, duelos y en asegurarte una salida cuando los caminos se tuerzan.

\- ¿Se tuerzan? – Pregunto confundido él.

\- Tienes que tener por seguro que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado perderá y tú tienes la marca, ¿Quién sino yo claudicara por ti? – Pregunto ella con una altanería muy poco vista en ella, Draco no podía sino aceptar esa resolución, porque si él sobrevivía esperaba que alguien, así fuera ella dictara a su favor en el juicio que le esperaba con sentencia a muerte o a una vida entera en Askaban. Y también agradecerle por no volver a usar el nombre de su señor, del hombre que había tatuado su vida como un borrego a su servicio.

\- No creo que puedas ayudarme mucho en encantamiento, estoy seguro que soy mejor que tú.

\- Entonces me ayudarás también en eso – soltó ella sin dejar torcer su brazo a favor del rubio.

\- Realmente no veo que estoy ganando yo en esto, parece más bien que yo te ayudaré a ti.

\- Ambos sabemos que necesitas de mí y yo puedo aprender mucho de ti, sé que eres inteligente, pero yo también lo soy y yo no estoy bajo presión, tú sí, así que, pensaré mejor las cosas.

\- Touche – dio por sentado el rubio por primera vez. El príncipe de Slytherin le daba la razón a la leona de Gryffindor, defensora de los indefensos y amiga del elegido, enemiga de los sangre pura sádicos y de todo lo que fuera considerado inhumano. - ¿Cómo mato a Dumbledore entonces? – Pregunto él con malicia.

\- ¿Aceptas mi ayuda? – Contraataco ella con falsa inocencia. Él levanto los hombros con desinterés – Respóndeme – exigió ella con los labios apretados y señalándolo con su dedo índice.

\- Si – afirmo él con la voz ronca luego de unos minutos viendo sus ojos. – Acepto tu ayuda – culmino de aceptar él con malhumor, le crispaba los nervios ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de la castaña ante sus palabras, se sentía derrotado al dejarse ayudar por ella.

\- Entonces tenemos que hacer un plan para poder matar al profesor Dumbledore – La convicción de sus palabras, la seriedad de su mirada y la posición de sus manos le daban a entender al rubio que ella no estaba mintiendo y eso lo descolocaba. ¿Hermione Granger iba a planear con él como asesinar a Dumbledore? ¿Qué mundo alterno era ese? Ella era incapaz de eso, estaba seguro.

\- ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar preguntarle con real confusión.

\- Vamos a asesinar a Dumbledore, tú y yo. – Sentenció ella nuevamente con seriedad, no había pizca de duda o nerviosismo. El rubio toco el hombro de la castaña en un arranque de confusión para comprobar que no estaba alucinando o en alguna pesadilla bastante confusa.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo vamos a matar a Dumbledore? Tú no eres una asesina – y tras culminar sus palabras con un tono desesperado, ella sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Por qué te ríes? – Espeto él desorientado.

\- Tú no vas a matar a nadie tampoco, porque no eres un asesino, en este momento vamos a ir a hablar con él para decirle que necesitamos hablar, le contaremos lo sucedido y crearemos un hechizo que sea tan fidedigno como un avada para poder encubrir su muerte – no podía negar ahora que definitivamente esa mujer era la bruja más brillante de su generación, tal vez de muchas venideras, debía agradecer tener una ayuda así. Extrañamente estaba recibiendo ayuda de la persona menos esperada pero más necesitada. – Él debe tener muchos ases bajo la manga y necesitamos en este momento de alguien que se haya enfrentado al innombrable con anterioridad y haya salido victorioso… Además estoy segura que exigirá que des una prueba de fe para que seas parte de ahora en delante de la orden del fénix, siendo un espía así como… - pero mantuvo silencio porque no estaba segura de poder confiar plenamente en él.

\- De Snape – culmino él con un asentimiento, pasando por delante de ella hasta una estantería y tomando un libro de ella - Sabes algo, Granger – comento él de pronto mientras ojeaba sin mucho interés el libro en sus manos.

\- ¿Hm? – Pregunto ella volteando levemente su rostro hacia él.

\- Realmente eres una mujer extraña – afirmo él con completa seguridad – nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que tú estás haciendo por mí o lo que vas a hacer, nunca te he dado motivos para hacerlo… ni siquiera ahora.

\- Luego me darás las gracias, no te preocupes – expreso ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no quería ponerle más importancia que la que realmente tenía, bien sabía ella que no había motivos, pero ella los tenía, los leyó en su diario, en las palabras escritas por él y en las palabras escritas por su madre para él, no hacía falta darle más peso a algo que ya descolocaba la balanza. Lo hacía porque podía, porque quería y porque era su deber, un deber establecido por ella misma para sí misma, si tenía la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien lo haría, no importaba quién fuera, siempre y cuando fuera para el bienestar de esa persona y él necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda que también sabía jamás pediría así se sintiera al borde de la muerte.

\- Nunca – sentencio Draco con una sonrisa poco fidedigna, lo sentía en sus huesos que si lo haría, llegaría el día en que tendría que decirle a esa castaña insoportable que gracias a ser una metomentodo había logrado sobrevivir, que gracias a ser una entrometida de primera calidad y ofrecerse a ayudarle en su misión suicida, él tenía la leve posibilidad de tener una longeva vida. Gracias a ella. Pero eso sería solo si sobrevivía, por el momento esperaba que ella no esperara un trato cordial por su parte, seguirían siendo los mismos enemigos que habían sido desde que cruzaron mirada.

\- Por cierto – corto ella la línea de pensamientos de él – debemos seguir odiándonos, pero exijo que tengamos un trato cordial cuando estemos juntos, ¿entendido? – No era una petición, era una orden y Draco carcajeo sin vergüenza al darse cuenta que esa bruja parecía leer a veces sus pensamientos.

\- Perfectamente, sabelotodo. – Dijo él y la castaña bufó por su altanería.

\- Vamos a conversar de una vez con el profesor, los chicos deben estar buscándome o esperando por mí – y como si fuera un balde de agua fría, la realidad impacto sobre ella. Los chicos, no había pensado en Ron ni en Harry, no había ni siquiera pasado por su mente la posibilidad que se enteraran de algo así, ellos no serian benevolente, jamás entenderían al rubio, lo crucificarían, tacharían de traidor, cobarde y todas las cosas que ella hubiera hecho si no hubiera leído ese diario. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Rayos!

\- No te preocupes, el vejete también debe tener un plan para eso – era como si él hubiera visto su preocupación latente en el rostro de la castaña. Hermione lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, obviamente no quería llorar frente a él, pero tener que mentirle a sus amigos le carcomía el alma – no empieces a llorar, Granger, que me largo de aquí – espeto él con desdén, la verdad es que odiaba rotundamente ver a una mujer llorar, excepto si esa mujer era Bellatrix, que añoraría por verla llorar frente a él y más si era él quien causaba sus lágrimas, pero era un sueño demasiado efímero como para poder llamarlo realidad. Le era incomodo ver a la castaña así, en un momento mostraba una efusividad contagiosa y ahora se veía frágil y desconcertada por el simple hecho de tener que mentirle a los dos idiotas que estaban siempre junto a ella, absorbiendo su conocimiento. Esos mequetrefes que no podrían vivir dos minutos sin meterse en problemas o sobrevivir a esos problemas sin ella. Definitivamente no había conocido jamás a una mujer como ella.

\- Tienes razón, algo se le ocurrirá – y quiso mostrar una sonrisa, pero ya la oscura tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos miel, el rubio no era tonto, además era demasiado intuitivo como para ignorar el cambio brusco del humor de la castaña.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estará Hermione? – Pregunto Ron a Harry, estaban llegando del campo de quidditch y buscaron en la sala común y no estaba la castaña, preguntaron por ella y definitivamente no estaba en gryffindor. Exploraron brevemente la biblioteca, jardines y nada, no había rastro de la castaña. – Busca en el mapa, Harry – sugirió el pelirrojo.

\- No – negó con firmeza el trigueño – Hermione no le gusta que lo haga, debe estar por allí. – Tenía que ser la voz de la razón cuando su amiga no estaba, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba que buscaran en el mapa si ella no aparecía por algunos momentos y también conocía lo terco que era su mejor amigo cuando de Hermione se trataba, así que sería completamente neutral. No entendía porque aún no se le declaraba, pero no podía meter el dedo en aquella herida, eso era asunto de ellos, solo de ellos.

\- Puede estar en peligro – siseo el pelirrojo.

\- Lo sabríamos, Hermione es la bruja más lista de este colegio – no le gustaba cuando Ron actuaba de esa manera tan infantil, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Recuerda que Malfoy está rondando el colegio. – Golpe bajo para su conciencia, pero debía mantener su palabra a la castaña, ella le había advertido muy bien que le podría pasar si volvía a buscar en el mapa para saber de su paradero.

\- Él no tendría chance contra Hermione y lo sabes – y no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero tenía que ser firme, debía seguir repitiéndolo en su mente y no caer en los juegos mentales de su amigo.

\- Hola Ron – escucharon ambos decir de una voz algo chillona y demasiado melosa para el gusto de Harry.

\- Hola – dijo el pelirrojo embobado al ver las curvas exuberantes de la mujer que lo había saludado de manera tan personal y confiada - ¿Quién es? – Le susurro a Harry, no tenía idea de quién era, pero definitivamente era linda, muy linda y atractiva. Cabello castaño claro, ojos claros y cuerpo despampanante, y lo mejor de todo es que le saludaba a él.

\- Suerte en el partido – dijo ella y soltó una risilla antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba moviendo aún más sus caderas.

\- Gracias – susurro el pelirrojo sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía, estaba completamente ruborizado, tanto o más que su propia cabellera.

\- Hoy jugaste muy bien, Ron – felicito el castaño con una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo, menos mal había aparecido esa compañera de casa, así el pelirrojo había olvidado el tema de Hermione, solo esperaba que apareciera para la hora de la cena.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger, joven Malfoy – saludo el profesor con evidente sorpresa al encontrarse a una pareja tan peculiar visitándolo en su oficina. Estaba solo, pensando en los próximos pasos que debía dar. Veía con claro interés a ambos jóvenes tras sus gafas de media luna, sentado en su cómodo sillón detrás del amplio escritorio de madera viejísima.

\- Hola profesor Dumbledore – saludo cortésmente la castaña. Ella miro recriminatoriamente al rubio y este torció los ojos.

\- Hey – dijo con simpleza el rubio, caminando en dirección al escritorio, mirando todo a su alrededor, el montón de cuadros que colgaban de las paredes de ese despacho, todos mirándolo con clara sorpresa e incógnita. El fénix que había visto algunas veces acribillándolo con la mirada, emanando un resplandor extraño pero hermoso de su plumaje, parecía estar siempre ardiendo sin quemarse, que elegancia nata mostraba esa peculiar ave.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprende verlos juntos, sin peleas ni palabras hirientes – comenzó a decir el más sabio a la visita que esa tarde se le presentaba en su oficina, era algo que no esperaba, pero algo le decía que era exactamente lo que el destino le ofrecía para tener más esperanzas en su vida. – Me es grato saber que las casas están entablando alguna relación amena – siguió diciendo él, por primera vez el profesor Dumbledore, sabio para muchos y peligroso para todos, ignoraba los motivos verdaderos de aquella peculiar visita. – Usted señorita Granger, debo felicitarla por dejar atrás todas las palabras hirientes y actitudes que ciertamente pueden tacharse de reprochable para con el joven Malfoy, pero me es completamente satisfactorio verlos aquí en mi…

\- Me he hecho la marca – soltó Draco sin anestesia, no soportaba escuchar más las palabras de ese viejo inepto que se caracterizaba por una verborrea inaguantable cuando le daba la gana – el señor tenebroso tiene a mi madre como prisionera en la mansión, mi padre está preso en Askaban con amenaza de muerte si yo no cumplo con mi misión que es matarlo a usted – lo dijo tan rápido y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo que Hermione pensó que el sabio director no había podido entender todo, ella no dejaba de tener la boca abierta y los ojos como plato – Mi madre tiene prohibido salir de la mansión, es el ticket de confirmación, la presión necesaria que necesito para hacerlo, los altercados que han ocurrido con anterioridad han sido idea mía, evidentemente no han funcionado, no le negare que es fuerte, pero no he logrado llevar mi misión a cabo porque no quiero matarlo, realmente no quiero hacerlo, lo que quiero es que está maldita guerra se acabe y yo pueda seguir viviendo con normalidad.

"Granger encontró mi diario y como bien sabe usted, esta mujer es una metomentodo que no sabe lo que es la privacidad y lo ha leído completo, ha ofrecido ayudarme y yo he aceptado, lo único que me importa es que salve a mi madre, que no permita que el Lord la asesine, ella no es culpable de toda esta mierda en la cual mi padre nos ha embarrado" – las palabras no dejaron de salir sino hasta que Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento, por primera vez le veían con un semblante serio, su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido y su espalda se enderezaba, parecía 20 años más anciano, como si la edad cayera de improviso sobre su alma. Veía al rubio con seriedad, demasiada, parecía fúnebre, pero no dijo nada, camino hasta él con lentitud y palmeo su hombro. Hermione jamás espero ver como al rubio le brillaban los ojos, estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar algunas lagrimillas, las que ella ni se molesto en ocultar.

\- Lamento tanto joven Malfoy ser tan descuidado. – Confeso Dumbledore frente a ambos jóvenes, escuchar atentamente aquella confesión, ver y sentir la desesperación de ese joven inocente e impulsado a caer en las garras de la oscuridad, era un llamado de atención. ¿Tanto había preferido al joven Potter que ignoraba a las demás personas que sufrían? Claramente así era.

No podía ignorar ahora que no solo era el joven Malfoy, era todo el colegio que dependía de él, porque ¿Qué pasaba si Harry si vencía a Voldemort? ¿A qué precio sería? ¿Cuántas inocencias serían destrozadas, vidas acabadas y esperanzas maltrechas?

Él simplemente era el eslabón fuerte que había abierto los ojos, pero seguramente quedaban eslabones que caerían en las tinieblas sin retorno y él no estaba contemplando eso en sus planes, en efecto ya sabía que Draco era un mortifago y estaba al tanto de su misión, pretendía salvarlo sin hacérselo saber, todo era cuestión de tiempo y de su infinita e inquebrantable confianza con Snape para salvar el alma del rubio que ahora tenía frente a él, en compañía de una de sus alumnas más sensatas y valientes, junto a la mejor representación de leona que podía haber deseado, Hermione Granger. Que valentía era arriesgar todo para proteger a un compañero de clases con el cual había tenido una vida de disputas, por el simple hecho de ser bondadosa, que admirable, definitivamente admirable.

Es increíble que a pesar de todas las cosas que había vivido en su larga vida, aún hubiera cosas que le sorprendían y esta era una de ellas, la invencible esperanza que aparecía cuando la perdías.

\- ¿Puedo verlo con mis ojos? – Cordialidad pura había en las palabras del director, Draco asintió con seriedad. Por poco estuvo de derramar una lágrima rebelde frente a él y la insufrible de Granger, pero había aguantado, después de confesarse sentía que se había quitado una tonelada de peso de encima, un alivio se adueñaba de su cuerpo entero. Dumbledore saco su varita de la túnica celeste que tenía puesta y llevo la punta de ella a la sien del rubio, extrayendo de su cabeza un hilillo resplandeciente y colocándolo en un cuenco vacio que Hermione pudo reconocer inmediatamente, un pensadero.

El directo hundió su rostro en el líquido incoloro y duro algunos segundos allí dentro, segundos en los que la castaña no quito su vista del rubio y Draco mantenía su mirada clavada en la espalda del profesor, esperando que saliera de allí y le dijera si lo ayudaría o no. Si había perdido el tiempo en tener esperanzas y confiar en la insufrible sabelotodo o realmente la vida por fin le mostraba una pequeña sonrisilla.

\- Bien – continúo el barbudo profesor luego de los minutos más largos para la existencia del platinado. – Verídicamente la misión está allí, lo he visto hablarle, imponerle un privilegio frente a todos los demás mortifagos, espero entienda que no es un privilegio sino una lección, Tom espera que usted falle – afirmo Dumbledore con seriedad, ese semblante tan poco habitual en él. Draco asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía, de todos sus seguidores era una completa locura darle aquella labor tan difícil a un principiante, a un estudiante de colegio que no había tenido jamás que invocar alguna imperdonable.

\- Es un castigo por las acciones fraudulentas de mi padre – corroboro el rubio con el mismo semblante de seriedad que Dumbledore, con su quijada tensa y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- En efecto, eso es lo que yo también he deducido. – Dumbledore volvió a caminar hasta su escritorio y volvió a tomar asiento, con su mano le indico a ambos que tomaran asiento frente a él - ¿Cómo pretendía matarme? – Hacer preguntas de forma tan relajada cuando se trataba de su propia vida descolocaban un poco a Hermione, haciéndola sentir un poco fuera de tono, jugando un partido de algo que definitivamente no sabía ni las reglas.

\- He conseguido un armario, está en la sala de menesteres, tiene un gemelo – dijo él. Dumbledore asintió.

\- Que inteligente, ¿Pretendía dejar entrar a todos los mortifagos al colegio? – Draco asintió con vergüenza pero sin bajar su mirada grisácea a la azulada del director.

\- Acorralarlo y matarlo, debía hacerlo frente a ellos para que tuvieran la certeza e invocar la marca – confeso él. Hermione disimulo el escalofríos que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

\- Entiendo. ¿Alguien más sabe que me está diciendo esto? – Draco lanzo una fugaz mirada a Hermione y ambos negaron. – Es mejor, aunque se lo comentare al profesor Snape – Draco enarco una ceja – es mi mano derecha, señor Malfoy – afirmo él con una sonrisa de las habituales, graciables y tranquilizadoras.

\- Él siempre me ha ayudado – susurro el rubio más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero Hermione no pasó por alto la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaron los finos labios del rubio.

\- Espero entienda que la situación no es nada fácil, que debemos seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo y que posiblemente de nada sirva toda mi ayuda porque su situación es definitivamente comprometedora – comenzó a decir el director con las manos entrelazadas y acariciando su larga barba.

\- Seré su chivo expiatorio, pero necesito que me garantice que mi madre estará bien, puedo sacarla de la mansión con precaución y hacer una cuartada para que nadie sospeche que fui yo – el semblante del rubio lucía más serio, tétrico y maduro. Realmente parecía un mortifago planificando una estrategia impresionante, la castaña esbozo una sonrisa, que bueno sería tenerlo de aliado.

\- ¿Chivo expiatorio? – Repitió el director.

\- Él no desconfiara de mí por ahora, no le he dado motivos y no se los daré, puedo seguir en sus filas el tiempo que usted necesite para poder tener una ventaja, lo único que me interesa es que mi madre esté en un lugar seguro, si puede hacer eso, cuente conmigo, daré mi vida a cambio, sino, entonces envíeme de una vez a Askaban o máteme porque intentaré matarlo a usted – confeso el rubio, no alzo su voz y tampoco la endureció, pero la imposta que uso en ella clarificaba que decía toda la verdad. Dumbledore sonrió para asombro del platinado.

\- Que admirable el amor que puede sentir un padre por un hijo, pero es gratificante el amor que siente un hijo por su progenitor, no pretendo matarlo ni permitir que acaben con su vida… rescataremos a su madre, la pondremos en un lugar seguro y usted tendrá una peculiar participación en esta guerra, efectivamente necesitamos a un joven tan talentoso como usted, pero eso es solo si usted acepta ciertas condiciones, si no las acepta, tendrá mi apoyo, pero no requeriré de sus servicios.

\- ¿Cua…

\- También quiero saber sus intenciones, señorita Granger, imagino que Harry y el joven Weasley no saben nada de esto – interrumpió el profesor antes que Draco hiciera sus preguntas.

\- No, no lo saben ni lo sabrán – decreto ella. – Pretendo ayudar a Malfoy, ayudarlo con entrenamientos, encantamientos y evitar que lo maten.

\- Dígame algo, ¿Cómo pretende hacer eso? – Pregunto el director curioso, siempre le había parecido interesante la manera de pensar de esa joven castaña que nunca le había decepcionado. Ahora estaba poniendo como prioridad la salubridad de un compañero ante sus amigos de toda la vida, colocando de manera adecuada las prioridades de la vida, sabiendo el valor de cada cosa y diferenciando sabiamente la importancia de cada minúscula cosa en una guerra que no solo se avecinaba sino que había llegado, y solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para tocar la puerta.

\- Le dije a Malfoy que debíamos seguir intentando matarlo, hasta conseguir un hechizo tan creíble como un mismo avada para fingir su muerte, usted-sabe-quien se sentiría confiado, atacaría y usted junto a Harry serían nuestro as bajo la manga – profeso ella como si estuviera recitando un libro de memoria, Draco sonrió de lado, menuda bruja que planificaba cosas lógicas en segundos. Ya recordaba porque le odiaba, no era por la sangre, era porque siempre le llevaba ventaja a él; ella siempre tenía una respuesta.

\- ¿Ha pensado eso por…

\- Hace unas horas, en la biblioteca, cuando Malfoy acepto mi ayuda – culmino ella antes de escuchar la pregunta. Nerviosa por saber lo que pensaría.

\- Me alegro muchísimo saber que acepto – admitió Albus mirando de reojo al rubio y clavando de nuevo su vista en Hermione – creo tener la noción de algunos hechizos con los cuales podemos jugar hasta que resulte, imagino Severus podrá ayudarnos. – Ambos jóvenes asintieron sincronizados y el profesor sonrió más ampliamente.

\- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones que me habla? – Pregunto esta vez sin interrupciones el rubio.

\- Bien, joven Malfoy, señorita Granger si prefiere dejarnos solos un momento – propuso él, pero para sorpresa de todos, hasta del mismo Fénix, Draco detuvo a la castaña con su mano en el antebrazo.

\- Quédate – ordeno él – estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? De igual modo, eres tan metomentodo que no pararas hasta que te lo cuente – explico él. Dumbledore sentía fuegos artificiales en su interior, la palabra esperanza ahora estaba toda en mayúsculas y con signos de exclamación. Que gratificante, _Excélsior_.

\- Si no puedo escuchar no ha…

\- Quédate – ordeno el rubio con más autoridad, la castaña miro de reojo al director y este la dejo quedarse con una sonrisa de conciliación.

\- Aplicaré con usted las mismas reglas que he aplicado con mis aliados, señor Malfoy – y Draco se enderezo por completo en su silla, fundiendo su mercurial mirada en la oceánica del director que le estaba dando una oportunidad para redimir sus pecados, el hombre que iba a asesinar le daba una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de no asesinar sino de salvar a su madre. – No puede usar imperdonables, pero como sé perfectamente que Tom las ansía, puede utilizar las dos primeras solo si es un caso extremo o requerido por él, pero la última de ellas no debe utilizarla, encuentre una excusa, pero no la utilice, no podría ayudarle aunque quisiera en el juzgado.

"No puede contarle de esto absolutamente a nadie, creo que eso es algo obvio; debe evitar un trato irrespetuoso o violento con algún miembro de la orden y efectivamente con eso me refiero al joven Weasley y Harry, ellos tienen mi afecto y son miembros de la resistencia, así como usted a partir de ahora también lo será, ¿entiende? – Pregunto con calidez, Draco asintió con desgana. – Debe tener un completo control en las artes de la oclumancia y legeremancia, señor Malfoy – sentencio él con temor en sus ojos. Hermione tembló, no había pensado en eso, claro que tenía que ser hábil, tenía que poder ocultar sus pensamientos, recuerdos y deseos porque ella sabía que Voldemort era un maestro en esas artes y podría descubrir al rubio."

Cuando pensó en interrumpir observo la sonrisa de sobrado que tenía el platino, mirando a Dumbledore con suficiencia.

\- Soy un maestro en esas artes – espeto con galantería. Ante la mirada escéptica del director, agrego: - Pruébeme. – Y Hermione supuso que lo había hecho porque Dumbledore asintió satisfecho y el rubio ni se inmuto, mantuvo su sonrisa egocéntrica y la aumento un poco más. – Snape es un buen maestro, además es algo nato – afirmo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Es una excelente noticia – afirmo el director sin inmutarse por la actitud del rubio. – Claro talento tiene… Deberían ir a descansar, es tarde y supongo sus amigos deben estar esperando por ambos. – Hermione parpadeo con rapidez y se levanto de su asiento.

\- ¿Profesor? – Dijo ella antes de encaminarse fuera del despacho. - ¿Cuál será nuestra carnada para decir que estaremos juntos en algunas cosas? Evidentemente no podemos hablar como cualquier persona y menos podemos estar juntos en lugares públicos – dijo ella, eso le venía rondando en la cabeza desde hace rato y no tenía ni idea de cómo solventar esa duda.

\- No se preocupe señorita Granger, yo también tengo una mente privilegiada, hoy en la noche tendrán una grata noticia que será factible para poder llevar a cabalidad esta nueva etapa. – Dijo el profesor. Hermione le sonrió y se encamino a la salida.

\- ¿No vienes? – Pregunto antes de salir por la gárgola, viendo como el rubio seguía sentado.

\- Adelántate – dijo él.

\- Bien – dijo ella levantando ambos hombros y despidiéndose de Albus con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué desea decirme? – Pregunto el profesor – no tiene por qué darme una respuesta en este momento joven Malfoy. Piense a cabalidad cada petición que he dicho.

\- Son cosas absurdas, acepto ser su chivo expiatorio, no tiene idea de cuánto anhelo que ese ser no obtenga la victoria. – Dijo él con una mueca de fastidio. Dumbledore asintió contento – pero quería hacerle otra petición – expreso endureciendo el gesto.

\- Dígame.

\- No permita que Granger se arriesgue más de la cuenta – eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba Dumbledore, no pude reprimir la sorpresa y menos al darse cuenta de la veracidad de aquellas palabras. – No valgo tanto la pena como para que ella arriesgue su vida por alguien como yo – siguió él – sé perfectamente lo insensata que puede ser esa insufrible por salvar a los desamparados, no quiero ser su causa perdida, ella no merece infiltrarse en la oscuridad, usted lo sabe, sabe que esto que empezare a hacer es solo el inicio de un camino lleno de tormentos y penumbras.

\- Entiendo – acepto el director luego de unos segundos en silencio, analizando las palabras de su joven alumno, un alumno que nunca había admirado de la manera en la que lo hacía en esos momentos. La oscuridad es curiosa, cuando invade el alma de las personas pueden ocurrir dos cosas, te inunda y ahogas en ella, imposibilitándote de las ganas de soltarte y salir de ella; pero otras veces, muy escasas pero existentes, la oscuridad te hace aferrarte a la luz, haciéndote más fuerte, sabiendo que la oscuridad no es más que la ausencia de una luz que emerge de ti diariamente, lo importante es verla, saber que eres un cristal y que está allí, reflejándose y atravesándolo.

Ahora apreciaba a ese joven maduro que tenía enfrente, proveniente de una de las familias más importantes del mundo. Hijo de un hombre frívolo y adicto de poder que podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que anhelaba, no importaba que o a quien se llevara por delante, leal a solo una cosa, dinero, fama y poder. Prestigio a pesar de tener las manos llenas de lodo.

Sobrino de una desquiciada, una mujer demente que no le temblaba la varita para torturar y asesinar.

Perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes, a los astutos herederos de Salazar Slytherin, un mago asombroso, el más poderoso de los fundadores, maestro de Merlín, el sabio de Camelot.

Después de verlo en su mente como un niño pretencioso, egoísta y elegante que menospreciaba a todo el mundo que no besara sus talones, después de recordar como era de pequeño, como había empezado en el colegio, siendo tan insoportable y necesitado de atención, pensó por mucho tiempo que él, caería en las tinieblas, perdiendo la cabeza, tirándose a la oscuridad inminente; ahora, escuchando su verdad, viendo el hombre que era se daba cuenta la metamorfosis que puede sufrir un ser humano, lo bastante que puede cambiar una persona después de ensuciarse con el fango más espeso del lago, luego de sentir las heridas propiciadas por dagas empuñadas por "amigos". Ahora lo veía, se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, que no importa de qué familia provengas, tampoco las ideologías que impartan en tu vida, todo eso es importante pero no es decisivo, no determina tu vida, lo hacen tus decisiones, tus experiencias, las vivencias personales que tengas y el tipo de alma que esta encapsulada en tu cuerpo físico.

Definitivamente que bonita es la esperanza.

\- No le cuente nada a Potter o la comadreja – dijo con malicia el rubio antes de salir de allí.

Él podía dejar que la castaña hiciera lo que le diera la gana sin tener ningún tipo de compasión por ella, pero ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si lo hiciera? Sabía muy bien lo que esa castaña era capaz de hacer por las personas que juraba proteger y ayudar, y él definitivamente no quería deberle más.

No quería estarla arrinconando a un ambiente lleno de tormentas, remolinos y huracanes que nunca cesaban, no le apetecía verla muerta por no haberla detenido cuando pudo, ella le había ayudado, él lo haría también. Evitaría que fuera asesinada por su imprudencia, por la insalubre valentía que emanaba tan insensatamente. Sabía que una cosa era estar en el colegio y ayudarse, pero otra sería fuera, en el campo de batalla donde inevitablemente se verían y tendrían que aparentar odiarse, detestarse y ser de bandos contrarios, no ayudarse y por supuesto mantenerse inalterables si algo le pasaba al otro.

No la quería, ni siquiera le tenía aprecio, pero respetaba a esa mujer como nunca había respetado a nadie, ella, ella le había dado una mano cuando nadie más le había brindado una. Lo había hecho sin lastima, solo era su inalterable sentido del bien común, de ayudar a quien lo necesitaba lo que la había impulsado por darle la mano a él, un ser que siempre la había menospreciado y tratado mal.

Le debía la vida. Que irónico el destino, dejando que su peculiar reliquia personal viniera a caer en las manos de la sangre sucia número uno del colegio para poder de ese modo ver una rendija de luz pasar a través del cristal que estaba cubierto de alquitrán, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad de la desesperanza.

\- Puta Granger – susurro mientras se encaminaba a las mazmorras, para descansar, darse una ducha e ir al comedor a darse un buen banquete. Se había echado encima la mitad de la mañana y tarde, tratando temas que jamás pensó entablar con ninguno de esos dos.

El hombre al cual tenía que asesinar, le brindaba también la oportunidad de ser alguien diferente, no de ser un asesino. No le había exigido nada, tampoco le había recriminado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le pidió que le mostrara la marca.

En este preciso momento, mientras se adentraba en la humedad de las mazmorras se daba cuenta de algo.

Ahora estaba en el bando correcto, porque lo sentía en el fondo de su pecho.

 _ **-Continuara-**_

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a sus comentarios: Paulin:**_ _Pues si, aquí está la historia. De verdad, verdaita... Es que, que mejor ayuda que la de nuestra leona, ¿verdad? Besitos._

 _ **Sally:** Mi fiel lectora, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Un beso tremendos. _

**_Guest:_** _Aunque sea dame un nombre para llamarte, aquí está el nuevo capi. Un abrazo ser misterios JAJAJA. No me prestes atención._

 _¡DÉJENME AMOR!_

 _Doble actualización, dentro de poquito subo el capítulo de Luna Escarlata, mi otro Dramione._

 _PD. Tres dramiones, estoy pasada de obsesiva. ¡Tom, te amo! JAJAJAJA._


	4. Torre oscura

**VAYAN A INSTAGRAMMMMMMMMM... Y SIGAN A** _ISHTAREMUNAH **POR FAVOR DE LOS POR FAVORES.**_

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 **Torre oscura**

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Ron al instante en el que vio a la castaña sentarse al lado de Harry y llenar su plato de comida. Ella lo miro interrogante y siguió echando comida, pancitos, tortillas, muslitos de pollo y toda la comida que veía cerca de su perímetro. - ¿Hermione?

\- Estaba en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y por qué estás comiendo tanto? – Pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo.

\- Porque me salté el almuerzo – respondió resoplando. Que fastidioso se ponía últimamente el pelirrojo con ella.

\- Te buscamos en la biblioteca y no estabas – afirmo Ron con malhumor. Hermione lo miro sorprendida y luego enfoco su mirada a Harry que le sonrió inmediatamente.

\- Eso es porque los libros que están en la zona de gente normal ya me los he leído y estuve leyendo libros en la sección prohibida, además no tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación, soy una mujer independiente y mis padres están en Londres, no aquí.

\- Nos preocupamos por ti – casi fue un grito lo que lanzo Ron a la leona en ese momento. Hermione pensó en hacer dos cosas, pararse y golpearlo o pararse y hechizarlo, decidió hacer una tercera… ignorarlo.

\- Pues ahórratelo, Ronald – contesto simplemente y sin quererlo diviso una sonrisa sarcástica a lo lejos, proveniente de la mesa adornada de verde y plata.

\- Buenas noches, queridos estudiantes – la voz del director resonó en todo el comedor, desde las entradas del establecimiento hasta el claustro de profesores, todos escuchando con la misma tonalidad y fuerza. Cortando la contienda que se iba a formar entre ella y su amigo. – Hoy además de tener una apetitosa cena, quiero darles una gran noticia, me place anunciar buenas noticias entre tantas malas, porque como ya les he dicho en el pasado, la oscuridad siempre puede estar presente, pero lo realmente importante es saber encender la vela que nos proporcionara luz.

"Me es grato anunciar que desde hace algún tiempo no teníamos la dicha de contar con la torre adyacente a la de nuestras preciadas águilas de Ravenclaw, esta torre hace algunos años fue la designada para los premios anuales que como todos saben son personas que han cumplido con especial énfasis todos los obstáculos escolares y personales. Son personas que no han sacado más que extraordinario y han superado las expectativas propuestas por nuestros preciados profesores. Hoy, después de una charla algo extensa con nuestros representantes de cada casa, hemos decidido designar dos nuevos premios anuales, que tendrán que convivir en esta torre por lo que queda de año escolar, mudándose a partir de hoy, en esta noche de noviembre a ella y arreglar todas sus pertenencias, por supuesto, debo felicitar al clero de elfos domésticos que prestan su ayuda en el colegio para decirles que las cosas más básicas como sus baúles ya han sido trasladados al lugar."

\- Seguro una de ellas eres tú, Herms – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, la castaña quiso sonreír también pero la situación le parecía algo incomoda. Tener que convivir tan estrechamente con el rubio, le causaba ciertos escalofríos.

\- Quiero agregar que esto no significa que no podrán estar en sus respectivas salas comunes, esto es solo una manera de darles una privacidad privilegiada, una recompensa por sus merecidos esfuerzos. Después de un debate con mis compañeros, el primer premio anual asignado es: Draco Malfoy, perteneciente al sexto año y representante de la casa de Slytherin – una serie de aplausos y gritos se escucho provenir de la mesa de las serpientes, él simplemente sonrió de medio lado. Hermione no pudo evitar resoplar y mirar disimuladamente el rostro descompuesto de sus dos amigos que ya se prevean lo peor. ¿Qué podía decir ella? Era un excelente plan ese que estaba dando el profesor Dumbledore, no lo había pensado, su mente había maquinado algo como, algún trabajo en equipo, una mezcla de casas, pero eso de tener que vivir con Draco su mente no lograba procesarlo de manera adecuada. – Y como era de esperar, el premio anual que compartirá la torre con el joven Malfoy, será: Hermione Granger, perteneciente también al sexto año y representante de la casa de Gryffindor – todos hubieran esperado una serie de vítores y aplausos desenfrenados, pero el silencio que reino en el gran comedor no fue roto sino por la misma voz del director; todos sabían el pasado de esas dos personas, testigos habían sido la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio de escuchar los gritos y palabras hirientes entre esa serpiente y esa leona, como para ahora imaginárselos viviendo casi juntos por un año sin avecinar una muerte dolorosa, en donde realmente nadie sabía quién sería el ganador. – Terminen de cenar, mis queridos premios anuales, el profesor Snape los llevará a su nueva torre al culminar su comida.

\- Deberías decirle de una vez que no aceptaras eso, Hermione – la voz de Ron saco de su ensoñación a la castaña. Tendría que molestarse, pero es que realmente él tenía razón, la cuestión era que esa unión era la que necesitaba para cumplir su nueva misión, una misión que sus amigos no podían saber.

\- ¿Aceptaras? – Pregunto con calma Harry que sabía no tenía el derecho de prohibirle nada, además el mejor juicio lo tenía su amiga, no ellos.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. – Aseveró la leona mordiendo un emparedado de pollo que estaba realmente bueno. Ron abrió la boca sin poder creérselo.

\- No me parece que vayas a vivir con esa serpiente asquerosa – espeto él con asco.

\- Que bueno que no he pedido tu opinión – replico ella con carácter, podía entender esa repulsión que su amigo sentía por la serpiente, pero no iba a conciliar ese comportamiento tan machista sobre ella.

\- Entonces, ¿Te parece bien vivir con ese hurón oxigenado? – La castaña quiso decirle que no, no le parecía muy grata la noticia de tener que vivir con el rubio, pero era lo que tenía y lo aprovecharía. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y para eso necesitaban el mayor tiempo posible, si lo pensaba con toda la lógica del mundo, lo mejor era esa resolución. Mudarse a una torre donde estarían los dos.

Que ingenua puede ser la gente al pensar que todo se tiene programado, la vida es tan jodidamente imprevista que si programaste una cita a las 8 de la noche, a las 7:59 puedes morir, es tan imprevista y eso, eso es lo que la hace alucinante.

\- No voy a vivir con Malfoy, simplemente compartiremos una torre – y ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, y si ese rubio fastidioso la estuviera viendo de frente se lo diría porque no había visto a Ron a los ojos, había respondido viendo su vaso con zumo de naranja con tanto énfasis que parecía que en algún momento le haría un altar, pero ninguno de los dos, ni Harry que era más observador tomo en cuenta su nerviosismo creciente.

\- Imagino podremos visitarte – expreso el elegido con una sonrisa, tratando de no soltar toda la carga neurótica que él también estaba sintiendo con respecto a ese tema. Quería hablar con el profesor Dumbledore con respecto a esa decisión, pero eso sería después, no podía dejar sola a la castaña con Ron en ese momento, porque allí sí que se formaba la de san quintín.

\- Por supuesto que sí – concedió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- Deberías conjurarlo inmediatamente, no me fio de él – y Hermione tenía que darle la razón a Ron en ese momento, porque ella estaba confiando en Draco por el simple hecho de haber leído su diario, si esto estuviera pasando sin haber visto nada, ya estaría pegando el grito al cielo, así que a pesar de querer estrangular a su amigo, debía ponerse en su lugar y entenderlo.

\- Le amenazare con otro puñetazo si se atreve a tratarme mal – quiso bromear la leona, pero ninguno de sus dos amigos le encontró gracia al tema. Ambos estaban tensos y aunque Harry se mostrara más maduro, no olvidaba la gran paliza que le había dado la serpiente el primer día de clases, así como tampoco podía ignorar el comportamiento extraño que tenía últimamente – también podré darme cuenta de muchas cosas – y Harry esta vez si la miro con detenimiento, era verdad, estando ella tan cerca de él, podría descubrir si sus sospechas eran certeras o simplemente eran fabulas. Hermione quiso ahogarse con su propia mentira, pero sabía que decir algo así, sería algo fructífero para todos, aunque ella ya supiera la verdad. Y la verdad es que Harry no se había equivocado.

\- Ten cuidado, Herms, por favor – parecía una súplica. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y sorbió el resto de jugo que tenía en el vaso, desviando su mirada fugazmente a una que se encontró con la suya de inmediato. Draco la miro con intensidad y ella suspiro con temor. ¿Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo? No, realmente no lo sabía.

\- Por supuesto, Harry – y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo. No podía actuar como ofendida o molestarse por algo que realmente ella también haría. La diferencia es que ella sabía una parte que ellos desconocían y debía entenderlo. Vio de refilón a su otro amigo y sonrió con desgana, ese sí que no le parecía nada buena la noticia.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Esto es asqueroso – escupió con veneno Pansy. Draco la vio de reojo. – Ve de una vez a decir que tú no compartirás torre con esa engendro. – Quiso sonreír por la desquiciada actitud de Pansy, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de estar tan alterada. Pero nadie le da órdenes a Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera ella. – Es más, iré yo misma – escupió ella. Levantándose de la mesa para ir directamente donde el vejete director, pero una mano oprimió su muñeca.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir algo por mí? – Amenazo el rubio con palabras arrastradas como toda una serpiente.

\- Tu novia – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la carcajada fría que salió de los labios del rubio helo su sangre.

\- Sabes perfectamente que lo que tuvimos tú y yo murió el verano pasado, deja el espectáculo – el rostro de Pansy se desencajo. Odiaba en gran escala que él la tratara de ese modo frente a todos sin ningún tipo de tapujo y odiaba aún más el tener la necesidad de seguir rogándole amor a él, el hombre que había arrebatado su virginidad, quien cada noche visitaba sus sueños húmedos y el hombre que ella había idealizado como su futuro esposo.

\- Ante noche no me decías eso – los que estaban cerca de ellos escucharon claramente la confesión de la guapa morena que era Pansy, cabello negro azabache corto y completamente liso y manejable; ojos aceitunas grandes y expresivos que estaban enmarcados por unas cejas oscuras increíblemente definidas; labios carnosos que Draco sabía bien el buen uso que les daba; mejillas siempre coloradas y un cuerpo jodidamente de impacto, cuerpo que cualquier serpiente anhelaría por poseer y que para desgracia de muchos solo él había logrado hacerse.

\- No confundas el sexo con otra cosa – espeto él con fastidio. No tenía tiempo para esa sarta de idioteces y tampoco quería ser parte de un show dramático donde evidentemente ella no ganaría absolutamente nada, es más perdería más dignidad.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – Grito la serpiente al ver que Draco se levantaba de la mesa dejándola con la palabra en la boca. - ¡Draco! – Exclamo con furia. - ¡Draco! – Inmediatamente el rubio se volteo para verla y la miro como nunca la había visto, con asco. - ¿Qué…

\- No me jodas, Pansy – advirtió él en un susurro, muy cerca del rostro de la mujer – no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches, si te has ilusionado por la otra noche, ten por seguro que no se volverá a repetir – y los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron levemente. Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma. A pesar de toda la reputación que el mismo Draco se había encargado de tener, él jamás le había tratado de ese modo tan, hiriente. – Vuelves a gritar y te juro que lo lamentaras.

\- No te tengo miedo – refuto ella con orgullo, pero la sonrisa ladeada del rubio la congelo aún más.

\- ¿Segura? – Pregunto con malicia, acercando su rostro al oído de la pelinegra, ella trago grueso y él sonrió más ampliamente. Nadie en la mesa de las serpientes decía nada y los demás estudiantes ignoraban completamente lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, excepto una leona que veía disimuladamente la escena desde la lejanía.

\- Lo vas a lamentar, Draco – susurro la serpiente con un nudo en la garganta. No le dolía que él fuera a compartir una torre con la sangresucia, le dolía que a él no le importara, que estuviera bien con cualquier cosa menos con ella. Le dolía saber que hiciera lo que hiciera por él, jamás se fijaría en ella, no del modo que ella anhelaba.

Pansy no sabía si lo amaba, pero definitivamente lo que sentía por él no era un capricho que pasaba después de obtenerlo, porque lo había tenido de muchas formas, se había acostado con él miles de veces y a pesar de eso jamás le había seducido de una manera gloriosa, siempre descubría que estaba con otra mujer, nunca fue suficiente para calmar la fiera que era él. Eso le dolía, dolía porque no entendía que le faltaba a ella para ser suficiente… para él.

\- Bien – respondió él y siguió su andar, ignorando el temblor en el labio inferior de la mujer y las miradas de temor y juicio de sus propios amigos contra él. ¿Amigos? Ahora que lo pensaba, eran sus compañeros de casa, pero realmente ninguno podía ganarse ese título. Cuando lo internalizaba debidamente en su mente, no lograba maximizar a un amigo real en su vida. Tal vez podía catalogar como compañeros leales a Blaise y Theo, pero a pesar de todo, ellos eran serpientes y las serpientes están solas, hacen y deshacen en soledad; podían compartir alguna botella de whisky, hablar sobre alguna mujer sensual que anhelaban follarse, pero en momentos de real necesidad, ninguno estaba. Por lo menos no para él, porque ¿Dónde estaban cuando le colocaron la marca? Dormidos en sus camas, protegidos por sus papis mortifagos que no habían defraudado al señor Oscuro. ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando el dolor lo ahogo tanto que pensó en lanzarse de la torre de astronomía para acabar con su miserable vida? Estaban festejando en la sala común alguna tontería que él ya no podía ni siquiera considerar divertida. ¿Cómo le ves la diversión a la efímera vida que te amenaza en cada despertar con un día menos de vida? No podía, él ya no podía ni quería ver alegría en los días grises, realmente su egoísmo era tanto, que él anhelaba que el mundo sintiera una breve dosis del infierno que él estaba sintiendo ahora, el infierno que le habían impuesto para vivir.

Que absurdo le parecía ahora seguir al señor tenebroso, el hombre que un día admiro y realmente considero como un Dios, ahora no era más que el carcelero de su madre y el verdugo de su padre.

Ni siquiera sus gigantes amigos se mostraban empáticos con él, no los culpaba, sus cerebros eran tan pequeños como el de la comadreja, pero tal vez todo hubiera sido más sencillo si alguno de sus amigos hubiera aparecido un día en su habitación y dicho: estoy contigo Draco, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Pero nada de eso paso, porque él había nacido con un arma preparada para disparar tanto a él como a cualquier ser que tuviera la patética idea de involucrarse con él.

Tal vez por eso le había pedido aquello a Dumbledore, evitar que la ratona de biblioteca se arriesgara más de la cuenta; no podía cargar con la culpa de lanzarla a un acantilado donde solo él debía caer. No le apreciaba, pero ella entre toda una multitud fue quién lo había visto sufrir y no ignoro. Ella se tomo la responsabilidad de ayudarle, sin tener ningún motivo lógico para hacerlo. Ella, entre tanta gente, ella.

Ni siquiera Pansy, que fue su "novia" y ahora se auto nombraba con el derecho de seguir siéndolo había levantado su mano hacía él cuando lo necesito. Bastantes noches pasaron juntos, muchas veces observo la marca, en vez de sentir alguna lastima, lo que sentía era admiración, se vanagloriaba del hecho de estar con un mortifago. ¿Sabría ella lo que escondía esa marca? Algún tiempo atrás pensó que realmente sentía algo por ella, pero se dio cuenta que no. Eran simplemente noches llenas de fluidos y gemidos, no había absolutamente ningún sentimiento de por medio, lo certifico cuando ella solo se alegro al saber que le habían marcado, ese día sintió asco por ella. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse? Sabía que él estaba siendo amenazado, que su madre pendía de un hilo, pero para ella solo era un modo de presión, jamás le harían daño a un mujer como Narcissa, sangre pura y de aristocracia, tal vez, Pansy en su juego de saber más que cualquiera, simplemente era una ignorante de la oscuridad que circulaba entre la alta alcurnia, entre los seguidores del Lord.

No podía culparla, pero tampoco podía seguir usándola como un juguete sexual, que simplemente servía para verter su frustración cuando esta tocaba el pico de la locura. Por eso le costó aceptar introducirse en ella dos noches antes, pero ella le busco en su habitación, con la intención de seducirlo y él después de todo, la dejo, se dejo hacer todo lo que ella muy gratamente quería hacerle. Se desahogo en ella, dentro de ella, libero la ira que sentía, esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ser aún débil en comparación a los demás mortifagos, en comparación a su Lord.

Se aferro a esos segundos donde nada importaba, el tiempo que se detenía y mostraba un paraíso donde solo había infierno; lo incomodo fue después, verla exhausta en su cama, pensando que todo volvería a ser como un día fue, cuando aún era un niño que pensaba que ella sería su novia; que ingenuo fue al pensar por una semana que Pansy Parkinson podía ser la mujer de su vida, lo pensó en los días en que la superficialidad manejaba su vida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la frivolidad de esa mujer, entendió dos cosas: no quería tener nada con ella y realmente no quería casarse con ninguna mujer parecida a esa.

Casarse por conveniencia solo traía una cosa: alguien como él. Un paria del mundo mágico que no sabía donde encajaba. Ahora no era parte de los mortifagos, pero tampoco de la resistencia. Él estaba en el limbo de los marginados. Era la suciedad del mundo que todos verían, pero que nadie se ocuparía de limpiar, ese polvillo fastidioso que nunca se termina de limpiar de la mesilla del centro de la sala.

Ahora él sería un traidor de la sangre, un espía doble que trabajaría bajo las ordenes de Albus Dumbledore, mano a mano de Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia número uno del mundo mágico. Todo para intentar limpiar su conciencia maltrecha, llena de agujeros infundados.

Increíble que este sintiendo que está en el lugar correcto cuando no está en ninguno.

\- Acompáñame, Draco – escucho decir el príncipe de las serpientes al caminar por el centro del gran comedor – iremos a la torre. – El rubio asintió con desgana. – Señorita Granger – dijo el profesor Snape acercándose a la mesa de los leones con el mismo temple de siempre, mirando con desagrado a todo el mundo. Ella asintió como respuesta y se levanto de su asiento, despidió brevemente de sus amigos y se encamino junto a la serpiente fuera del comedor.

Draco se mantuvo a espaldas de su profesor favorito y caminando al lado de la leona suicida que se ofrecía como sacrificio en una guerra donde era un blanco fijo. La mente del rubio maquinaba tantas cosas en ese momento. Increíble que ese hombre que caminaba delante de él siempre se hubiera mostrado con él de un modo diferente a los demás. Jamás le intereso su dinero, tampoco su apellido, simplemente parecía ver algo que el resto del mundo ignoraba, algo que él mismo todavía no reconocía, pero allí estaba él, con su grasiento cabello, su voz firme y tenebrosa, ese luto que cargaba de por vida y su mirada vacía, carente de alegría o empatía. Pero él le conocía, había logrado entrar en algunas oportunidades en su mente y había visto de refilón el alma de ese hombre y se sorprendía al confirmar que su admiración hacía alguien por fin no se equivocaba y es que realmente, de entre toda la multitud de magos formidables, Severus Snape era al que él siempre había admirado más. Por eso se empeño en ser el mejor en pociones, defensas contra las artes oscuras y encantamientos, solamente para ser como él, para ser digno de ser su pupilo, el ahijado que descubrió era cuando aprendió a hablar.

Ahora confirmaba que realmente él no era un seguidor del Lord, ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta se formulaba y reformulaba en su cerebro muchas veces, lo había escuchado de boca de su desquiciada tía, pero el confirmarlo hoy fue una luz en medio del túnel oscuro por el cual estaba transitando. Si su padrino había discernido del camino "correcto" debía ser por un motivo completamente lógico que tendría que explicarle después. Ahora Draco solo sabía el motivo por el cual él estaba cambiando de bando, era porque el suyo era una mierda, pero ¿Por qué Snape lo hacía? No entendía aún, sus hipótesis eran demasiado improbables, una más que otra.

Pasaban desde que nunca creyó en la pureza de la sangre hasta que odiaba al Lord por algún motivo secreto, pero él sabía que su padrino no era una persona que se dejaba llevar por impulsos absurdos, así que la razón debía ser alguna realmente fuerte que haya movido los cimientos de sus creencias.

Subieron hasta el último piso del colegio, observo la torre de astronomía y sintió un escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral, ¿Cuántas veces pensó en lanzarse? Perdía la cuenta si se ponía a pensar con detalle, pero nunca se atrevió, era demasiado egoísta como para perder su vida sin tan siquiera intentar cumplir su misión; recordaba como una noche casi cayo de ella, si no hubiera sido por ese profesor que cruzaba ahora hacía el lado opuesto de la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw hubiera caído. Fue la primera y última vez que Snape lo vio llorando, descompuesto por la desgraciada vida que estaba viviendo. La única vez que ese hombre le abrazo y dejo que gritara preso de la frustración de estar preso en libertad.

¿Qué era la libertad? Ahora él solo consideraba que la libertad era la misma muerte, quien te liberaba de las ataduras terrenales que siempre te encadenaban a hacer cosas que tú realmente no anhelabas, decir palabras que no sentías y sentir lo que te impusieran o lo "correcto" en un mundo manchado por el martirio de la mentira.

Pero a pesar de los gritos de frustración, de las maldiciones al saberse imposibilitado de lanzarse y morir de una vez por todas, él, Severus Snape se quedo arrullándolo en un abrazo paternal que recompuso su destrozada alma por algunos momentos. No dijo nada, ni palabras de aliento, regaños justificados o insultos por mostrar algún tipo de debilidad; él ni siquiera pidió explicaciones, simplemente lo abrazo y dejo que gritara, que mojara su túnica oscura con las lágrimas que tantas veces se obligo a tragar para no parecer una nenaza y liberarse del peso de una vida jodida que en algún momento pensó sería fantástica.

\- Deme su mano señorita Granger – dijo Snape con frialdad, la castaña se acerco a él y tendió su mano. El profesor la coloco encima de la piedra y un brillo se esparció por toda la pared. – Draco – dijo después de soltar la mano de la leona que miraba todo con curiosidad. Podía notarse a leguas que estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar todas las preguntas que seguro se había formulado en ese instante. La serpiente tendió su mano al igual que la castaña y lo mismo ocurrió, un brillo esparciéndose por la pared que tenían frente a ellos y listo. – Se ha modificado brevemente esta torre – comenzó a explicar el profesor con un tono de voz más bajo – ábranla – ordeno, pero ni Hermione o Draco sabían la palabra clave. – Solo deseen querer pasar – dijo a modo de explicación. Hermione miro con incredulidad al profesor, pero fue Draco quien camino en dirección a la pared que previamente había brillado y como si se tratara de la plataforma 9 atravesó la pared. Hermione abrió la boca con asombro, había desaparecido y allí no había ni rastro de puerta, sin pensárselo mucho camino ella también, pensando en ver al rubio del otro lado y así fue – como se habrán dado cuenta no necesitan palabra alguna para entrar, sus manos han transmitido la magia necesaria para que la torre los reconozca, solo podemos entrar nosotros tres y Dumbledore – explico con un mohín de fastidio el profesor. – Es un privilegio que estén aquí, realmente está torre no se usaba desde hace siglos, lo que ha dicho Dumbledore fue para bajar los ánimos, no le interesa a nadie saber que ustedes serán los primeros en usarla. – La cara de ambos estudiantes era de asombro, aunque Draco la disimulaba muy bien, la leona no podía cerrar la boca – aquí podrán entrenar, es una torre capaz de comunicarse con todo el colegio, eso quiere decir que si están en las mazmorras y desean llegar aquí, solo tienen que hacer eso, desearlo y atravesar una pared.

\- ¿Nadie más podrá venir? – Pregunto la leona dándose cuenta que eso sería un problemilla con respecto a sus amigos.

\- Supongo que lo pregunta por la molestia de sus amigos, si bien ellos no podrán entrar aquí, por fuera la torre parece tener una puerta como cualquier sala de este colegio y cuando ellos "entren" – el profesor hizo las comillas con sus dedos – estarán realmente en un pequeño cuartillo con técnica ilusoria, le aconsejo que no los invite para acá, esto es un lugar para realizar estrategias de guerra, no para niñerías – Hermione estaba segura que nunca había detestado tanto a un profesor como a él, esa manera de hablarle y verla la sacaban de quicio. Escucho una risilla escaparse a sus espaldas del idiota que iba a ayudar y resoplo molesta por tomarse tan siquiera la molestia de ser educada con ese profesor que ni bien le caía. – Lo mismo va para ti – expreso, señalando a Draco quién simplemente asintió sin mayor problema.

\- ¿Usted realmente es de la resistencia? – Pregunto la castaña no pudiendo mantener la boca callada y sus pensamientos encapsulados. El ceño fruncido de Snape la hizo temblar pero no se retracto de su pregunta, simplemente le miró con más intensidad.

\- No tengo por qué darle ninguna respuesta a usted, señorita Granger – si, definitivamente Hermione odiaba a ese profesor. – Pero sí, soy parte de la resistencia mucho antes que usted se volviera una insufrible – una carcajada le erizo la nuca, _maldito hurón –_ arreglen todo, mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para hablar sobre algunas cosas que deben quedar completamente claras. – Hermione asintió y se dio la media vuelta, quería observar el nuevo lugar que sería catalogado como hogar de ahora en adelante. Era amplio, demasiado para su sencillo gusto por los espacios.

Una amplia sala del tamaño de toda la sala común de Gryffindor, habían dos muebles de 3 plazas en un extremo del amplio salón, frente a una imponente chimenea más grande que la de su sala común; ambos muebles eran de color negro, hechos de cuero, encima tenían varios cojines; no podía negar que se veían de los más cómodos, algunas siestas serían hechas en ese lugar. Había una pequeña cocina, a un lateral de la chimenea, en ella se veía una cocinita y algunas gavetas que seguramente estarían provistas de comida; una alfombra felpada adornaba el piso debajo de los muebles, otorgándole un aspecto más confortable y placentero para estar descalza; del otro lado de la chimenea había una pequeña puerta de madera de forma oval, no sabía que podría haber allí, después respondería esa incógnita; en el otro extremo del salón, frente a ella, había una mesa de cuatro asientos, hecha de madera oscura con sillas clásicas, de color oscuro también y con cojines de color verde y plateado, las otras dos rojas con dorado, que singular esa decoración, causaba gracia desde un punto de vista lejano. Realmente allí solo entraría dos serpientes y dos leones, curioso.

Podía ver que en el centro de todo el salón se veía la entrada a un pasillo, camino directamente hacía allí, era un pasillo angosto que tenía una bifurcación al final, seguramente un lado llevaría a su habitación y el otro a la habitación del rubio. Toda la torre estaba completamente iluminada con magia, no habían antorchas y tampoco velas, la luz provenía del techo, lucía como el gran comedor, iluminado por la luz radiante que emitía la magia. Al llegar al final del pasillo cruzo a la derecha, allí había una escalera con alfombra roja, volteo a ver la otra escalera y efectivamente la alfombra que adornaba los escalones era de un verde esmeralda. Subió con lentitud los escalones, sintiendo la madera chirrear bajo sus pies, todo el lugar era acogedor, pero algo en su interior sentía frio.

Al llegar a la cima de la escalera había una puerta de madera caoba con una perilla en forma de león que parecía ser de oro sólido.

\- Mi nueva habitación – susurro con temor la leona. Al entrar se dio cuenta que por primera vez en toda su vida tendría una cama matrimonial; era gigante, vestida con los colores de su casa y un cobertor grueso con el emblema de Gryffindor, el gran león. Su baúl estaba en el piso con todas sus cosas, había un armario frente a la cama que tenía guindado algunos uniformes y su túnica de invierno; al lado de la gran cama habían dos mesitas de noche, una con una lámpara de lectura y la otra con los libros que estaba usando ese año, una ventana circular estaba en el lado contrario de la puerta de entrada, se acerco a ella para asomarse y noto que se veían los terrenos del colegio, rápidamente se alejo de ella, demasiada altura para su gusto.

Había otra puerta en la habitación, supuso que sería un baño, así era. Era amplio, tenía una gran bañera en el centro donde podrían entrar tres personas cómodamente y todo estaba realmente limpio y resplandeciente; cerámica blanca por todo el lugar con los accesorio en negro brillante, se notaba que era una torre antigua y muy sobria. Solo las sábanas y cojines del comedor eran de un color diferente al negro o blanco.

Una torre oscura.

\- ¿Cuándo me dirías que eras parte de la resistencia? – Pregunto Draco al darse cuenta que la castaña se había marchado del perímetro y estaba seguramente revisando el lugar que ahora compartiría con él.

\- No pensaba hacerlo – contesto con simpleza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- En mis planes no entraba que tú fueras a desenmascararme, quería salvarte, pero tampoco condenarme.

\- ¿Pensaste que te traicionaría? – Se sentía molesto de tan siquiera pensar que Snape pudiera pensar que él lo delataría.

\- Escúchame bien, Draco – el semblante de Snape se volvió aún más sombrío – en este mundo que apenas vas a incursionar, solo puedes confiar en tu sombra y eso es solo si eres muy inteligente; nadie nos querrá vivos, nosotros no somos más que los estorbos de ambos bandos, en la resistencia nadie sabe de nosotros y en las filas del señor Oscuro somos peones sacrificables, que no se te olvide tú papel en esta guerra, no sé muy bien porque has decidido hacer esto, en definitiva no era algo que esperaba, pero me alegro que desistas de ese camino. – Las palabras se internalizaron inmediatamente en la serpiente menor, él tampoco sabía muy bien en que se estaba metiendo, pero algo si sabía, sabía de que se estaba saliendo.

\- Puedo confiar en ti – susurro más para sí mismo que para el profesor, por eso no noto la "sonrisa" que formaron los labios del pelinegro. – Ese camino es una mierda – Snape asintió, cuando escucho de la boca de Dumbledore la visita que había recibido ese día en su oficina no quiso creerlo en un principio, era completamente sorpresiva aquella revelación y más cuando le dijo de mano de quien había ido.

\- ¿Por qué la sabelotodo está contigo? – No podía callar esa gran curiosidad que le carcomía el cerebro desde que escucho la historia del director.

\- Ella leyó mi diario – confeso.

\- ¿Por qué no borraste su memoria? No me digas que no podías hacerlo o te temblaba el pulso, porque sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz. – Y Draco sonrió, así era, a Snape no podía mentirle, bastantes misiones habían tenido ya donde la menor de las serpientes aniquilaba sin remordimientos a muggles y sangresucias, era mortífero según algunos colegas, así que el no hacer nada ahora significaba algo que Snape no entendía.

\- La semana pasada tuve una misión con mi tía – comenzó a relatar – pensé mataríamos a algunos sangresucias, tal vez a unos muggles que habían descubierto la magia, pero no…

\- ¿Has usado la última de las imperdonables? – El tono de voz que uso Snape denotaba preocupación y Draco lo percibió, negó brevemente.

\- No es lo peor que puedes hacer para matar a una persona, a mi tía le gusta más el sufrimiento que las muertes sin dolor – y Snape tenía que admitir que eso era verdad, Bellatrix estaba loca – no fuimos a matar a ningún ser impuro, matamos a una familia de cuatro integrantes sangre pura – Snape pudo ver como el semblante de su ahijado se contraía en una mueca de dolor, debió haber sido horrible – cuando le pregunte a mi tía el por qué, solo me dijo que era porque no habían aceptado la llamada de su Lord, ella mato al primer hijo… yo mate a la segunda, era una niña de unos 9 años, ni siquiera había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, era una pequeña niña con cabello dorado en bucles, aún resuena en mis oídos sus sollozos y lamentos, no entendía el porqué estábamos haciendo eso, yo tampoco… después de matarlos frentes a sus padres, los matamos a ellos. – Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco – cuando regrese al colegio no deje de vomitar, tuve pesadillas por una semana entera, aún tengo algunas, aunque han bajado de intensidad. No eran mi primer asesinato, pero el rostro de esa niña no se borra de mi mente, ella ni siquiera me pregunto el por qué, solo lloro y no dejo de mirarme, sus ojos azules aún puedo verlos si cierro los míos.

"¿Por qué si apoyamos la pureza de la sangre tuvimos que matar a una familia entera? ¿Por qué si mi familia es la más pura de toda Inglaterra me siento marginado en las filas del Lord? ¿Por qué matamos a niños que no tienen ni idea de lo que está sucediendo? Puedo seguir formulando las preguntas que aún no me respondo, ni una sola pregunta he logrado responder que logre justificar lo que he hecho. – El profesor lo miraba con atención, su ahijado, ese pequeño escuincle que le había dado dolores de cabeza por lo mimado que era, ahora era un joven adulto que estaba pensando por sí mismo, debido al infierno que significa una guerra."

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Granger en todo esto?

\- He visto la miseria de la humanidad en todo este proceso, Snape – Draco se afinco de la pared que daba hacía la salida de su nueva torre – he conocido realmente lo que es el dolor, sufrimiento y soledad. Cuando descubrí lo que esa sabelotodo había hecho, osar leer mi diario, quise matarla, estuve a punto de hacerlo en el pasillo cerca del invernadero, pero ella en vez de temerme, de suplicar misericordia, me reto y ofreció su ayuda. De entre todos mis malditos amigos, ella, ¿Qué he hecho yo por ella en toda mi vida? Absolutamente nada, he deseado más de una vez su muerte, he anhelado causarle dolor y ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad de destruirme a mí y a mi familia, me ha ofrecido su mano. Tal vez sea una estúpida, una ingenua o yo un crédulo, pero me hizo ver un peñasco de luz en esta maldita podredumbre. – Snape esbozo una sonrisa, ¿será qué…? Le parecía inverosímil, pero la vida misma le había demostrado una y otra vez lo hija de puta que podía ser, así que todo podía ser posible y definitivamente la señorita Granger era una joven inigualable.

\- Una luz – repitió el profesor con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No vi temor o duda en su mirada y sus pensamientos eran honestos, ni siquiera me delato con los parásitos de Potter y la comadreja – siguió diciendo el rubio con un tono impasible, pero que Snape podía desenmarañar escondía sorpresa.

\- Es demasiado gryffindor esa mujer – espeto.

\- Por eso solo ella podía ayudarme.

\- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

\- Porque estoy cansado de ser un cobarde, de correr tras tu túnica cuando no encuentro la respuesta, porque quiero luchar en esta guerra y destrozarlo, aniquilar a todos esos magos que creen ser puros, pero destrozan la pureza. – Un brillo ilumino la mirada de Draco y Snape levanto la barbilla para detallarlo, estaba frente a un hombre peligroso que aún no conocía todo su potencial – esa niña no tenía culpa de nada – había rencor en sus palabras – y su sangre jamás podré limpiarla de mis manos – remordimiento y asco empapaban sus palabras. Snape asintió, entendía los motivos de su ahijado, ¿Cuánta sangre no había derramado él en el pasado? ¿Cuánta sangre no derramaba ahora para poder enmendar un daño que jamás sería realmente absuelto?

\- ¿Y cuando llegue el momento de traicionarla también? – Pregunto con toda la seriedad que podía cargar en una pregunta. Draco lo miro interrogante, tenso y con el ceño fruncido – llegará el momento en que el Lord pedirá eliminar a los amigos de Potter – y esa aseveración caló hondo en el rubio.

\- No tiene porque pedírmelo a mí, además, yo le enseñare también a cómo defenderse – la castaña era buena, él lo sabía.

\- ¿Y si te lo pide a ti? – De nuevo una pregunta mal intencionada. Draco miro el techo unos segundos, cuando iba a responder observo como la castaña salía del hueco del pasillo y lo miraba con una sonrisa, algo en su interior se entibio; quiso ignorarlo, pero la sensación fue demasiado clara como para hacerlo.

\- Espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para negarme – había respondido con la mirada clavada en la castaña y Snape dirigió la de él al mismo sendero que Draco y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa que podría catalogarse como lúgubre.

\- Tienes tiempo – asevero el profesor – nos vemos mañana. – Draco asintió. La silueta de su profesor desapareció por la misma pared por la que habían entrado.

\- ¿Ya husmeaste por todo el lugar? – la castaña pego un brinco al escucharle hablar. Lo miro con molestia e ignoro olímpicamente - ¿Qué hay ahí?

\- No he husmeado allí – replico ella con malicia. Draco sonrió. La leona abrió la pequeña puerta al lado de la chimenea y se topo con un pequeño balcón que regalaba una vista privilegiada de todos los terrenos del castillo, podía observarse el lago iluminado por la luna llena y las montañas con sus árboles secos que cada día soltaban una hoja más hacía el pasto, pronto sería invierno, ya el frío se colaba en los días soleados y las noches nunca eran cálidas. El cielo estaba estrellado, un millar de luces tintineaban una suave melodía que solo los realmente cuerdos podían escuchar. – Es hermoso – afirmo con una sonrisa, sentía la presencia del rubio tras ella, pero no se volteo a verlo, tampoco es que se acercaría a la baranda del balcón, ni loca se acercaba para ver hacía el vacio.

\- Tengo que buscar mi escoba – declaro la serpiente con una sonrisa, pasando por delante de ella y viendo la altura de esa torre que ahora usarían ambos – esta de lujo – sonreía con honestidad, sintiendo la brisa fría impactar contra su rostro, desordenando su cabello y enfriando su nívea piel. – Acércate – ordeno con moderación, pero la castaña se pego contra la pared de piedra del balcón. – No te voy a lanzar, Granger – soltó con fastidio, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

\- Me dan miedo las alturas – confeso ella con vergüenza, colorándose hasta las orejas. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía toda la lógica del mundo, por eso ella no viajaba en escoba y siempre evitaba sentarse muy arriba en los partidos, evitaba estar en la torre de astronomía y había escuchado que el año pasado cuando viajo al ministerio fue casi llorando porque tuvo que volar en thestrals. Que divertido sería hacerle en algún momento alguna broma con las alturas, definitivamente tenía que anotarlo en la _lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir_. – No me mires así – refunfuño. Draco no pudo evitar carcajear.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Estás pensando en lanzarme – y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que carcajearse con más fuerza, definitivamente eso era lo que estaba pensando. – Idiota – dijo antes de entrar de nuevo a la seguridad de la sala. Draco siguió sus pasos.

\- Dijiste que debemos tener un trato cordial, Granger – ella se volvió a colorar, nunca había notado esa cualidad de la castaña, se ruborizaba con mucha facilidad. Realmente todo lo que veía antes de ella le parecía repulsivo y fastidioso, no era la sangre, era ese hábito tan de ella de querer salvar a la humanidad, irónico que ahora fuera él quien recibía esa ayuda.

\- No puedo ser cordial con alguien que quiere lanzarme de una torre de 50 metros.- Y para sorpresa de la castaña, Draco volvió a carcajearse y ella a ruborizarse, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes. Que fastidio era tener que ser tan transparente.

\- Buenas noches, Granger – dijo de pronto y se encamino al pasillo por el cual la castaña había salido hacía un rato, quería descansar. Había tenido un día exhausto, demasiado largo para su gusto. Lleno de situaciones que no había esperado.

La castaña no respondió, solo asintió a su despedida y cuando escucho la puerta de la serpiente cerrarse, se dirigió a la habitación de ella. Sentía una extraña sensación en su interior que no sabía cómo definir.

Todo había salido mejor de lo que había pensado, claro que, aún le dolía el golpe en la cabeza y sentía un temor creciente en su interior, pero no sabía a qué se debía. Acostada ya en esa cómoda cama matrimonial y cobijada por ese edredón acolchadito no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza centenar de pensamientos, incógnitas y misterios que aunque quería develar, atemorizaban el centro de su pecho.

Llevaba todo el día pensando en algo en particular; ella tuvo la oportunidad de desenmascarar a la vil serpiente frente a todos, hacer que se pudriera en Askaban, bien merecido se lo tenía él, quien jamás había sido benevolente con ella, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en piedra por el basilisco. Él quién anhelo una y otra vez verla muerta, el primero en llamarla de una forma tan despectiva como _sangresucia._ A pesar de todo, de cada acto hiriente de él hacía ella, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse, una venganza real, destruir toda su vida, no pudo hacerlo.

Y la pregunta no podía contestarla, ese gran ¿Por qué? Se reformulaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, taladrando sus sentidos y a pesar de buscar cada respuesta que podía considerar lógica siempre regresaba la pregunta, indicándole que aún no tenía respuesta.

Había pensando que tal vez estaba cargando con un peso que no le correspondía, que lo mejor era echarse para atrás, nadie podía juzgarla por ellos, pero luego recordaba las palabras escritas por Draco en su diario y algo le decía que estaba en el lugar indicado, que sus dudas en algún momento se responderían, que las decisiones que había tomado eran correctas aunque aún no las entendiera del todo.

Viendo el techo de su nueva habitación pensó brevemente en la sensación de regocijo que sintió al saber que la serpiente aceptaría su ayuda, que no se había negado y tampoco la había lastimado de gravedad por haber osado inmiscuirse en su vida privada. No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese momento en la oficina del director donde lo vio quebrarse, observando sus ojos grises humedecerse, doblegándose a la presión que ella solamente imaginaba, pero que realmente no sabía cuan intensa había sido. No podía eliminar de su mente la imagen del rubio caminando tras Snape cuando fueron a ver la torre, ese temple, su mirada perdida en pensamientos que ella no podía husmear, esa tensión en su mandíbula que le indicaban estaba pensando cosas muy serias y tal vez dolorosas.

Y es que en esos tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban, ella tenía el apoyo y compañía de sus amigos, en cambio él, ¿Él a quien tenía? Al parecer a nadie, por las letras escritas en ese libro gamuzado de morado, no había nadie que lo ayudara a sobrevivir, a resistir la oscuridad de las filas de ese ser deforme que quería corromper toda la bondad del mundo.

Tal vez por eso lo hizo, por eso ayudaba a Draco, porque había visto entre sus palabras, en esa caligrafía pulcra y estilizada, esperanza. La necesaria para poder vislumbrar algo que nadie había visto, una metamorfosis que nadie podría negar cuando llegara el momento de la verdad.

Porque a pesar de tener todos los motivos para odiarlo, ella no lo odiaba.

No importaba cuánto daño le había hecho en un pasado, ella simplemente no le odiaba y si le preguntaran directamente si estaba loca por ayudar a una persona que solo había deseado el mal para ella, simplemente diría que sí, pero que de todas formas lo haría, era parte de su esencia, ayudar y él necesitaba esa ayuda.

Era posible que se estuviera equivocando, pero eso podría perdonárselo en un futuro, lo que no podría perdonarse sería ver el cuerpo inerte del rubio por no haber recibido la ayuda necesaria, lo que jamás podría olvidar y sacar de su alma sería el saber que aún teniendo la oportunidad de ayudarle, de enmendar el camino torcido que su padre le insto a tomar, no lo había hecho por resentimientos absurdos que pasaron cuando ella era aún una niña.

Y es que ella había leído eso en las páginas del rubio, la división moral de lo que sentía y lo que le habían inculcado. Allí escrito estaban los sentimientos encontrados al momento de llamarla como le llamaba, de odiar sin justificación y repudiar sin razón. Lo había leído, ella había leído el alma de una persona que jamás se tomo el tiempo de entender y ahora que lo hacía lo único que podía hacer, porque era lo que realmente quería hacer, era estar allí. En las penumbras de la clandestinidad, esperando que todo saliera bien también para él.

 _ **oOo**_

Draco observo la habitación con recelo, era amplia, más que la de las mazmorras. Sobria y con estilo clásico; una cama matrimonial amplia estaba en el centro del cuarto, vestida con los colores esmeralda y plata, y un cobertor grueso con el emblema de su casa, una mesita de noche estaba a cada lado del copete, en una estaba una lámpara y en la otra los libros que usaba diariamente; frente a la cama había un closet que ya tenía guindado sus uniformes diarios y todos los trajes negros que le gustaba usar, además de sus túnicas de invierno y las más cálidas, cada una con su insignia de Slytherin y una de ellas con la insignia que lo distinguía como prefecto, ahora que lo pensaba no le habían dado una como premio anual, ¡vaya tontería la que pensaba!, teniendo en cuenta que todo era un teatro; observo por la ventana oval que estaba en un lateral de la habitación y se dio cuenta que la vista daba al campo de quidditch, uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo; observo su baúl de madera oscura y costosa en el piso con todas sus pertenencias dentro, completamente ordenadas y se dirigió con una sonrisa a la puerta que le faltaba por revisar; un baño amplio y empotrado en cerámica negra, con adornos en esmeralda resplandeciente, era un baño completamente modernizado y pegaba a la perfección con sus gustos, brillante y elegante. Una bañera para tres personas estaba en un extremo del baño, pegando con la pared y frente a ella un cuarto de ducha que lucía gratificante para esas horas de la noche, sin pensárselo dos veces se desvistió e introdujo en la ducha, había agua caliente, pero como digna serpiente se baño con agua helada.

No tiritaba, ni siquiera la sentía completamente fría, quería limpiar todo su cuerpo e intentar con ese baño que se fuera la suciedad de su alma también, callar los sollozos de esa pequeña niña y limpiar la sangre de sus manos que aún sentía la ensuciaban.

¿En algún momento se limpiarían? ¿Cuántas personas tendría que salvar para enmendar esa muerte? Nunca le había pasado algo así, nunca hubo culpa, remordimiento o compasión, pero esa niña lo cambio todo, ella fue el detonante de su cambio. Su mirada azul y sus labios temblorosos, los sollozos del saber que iban a hacerle daño y no podría hacer nada, porque a pesar de ser inocente, el ser humano sabe cuando corre peligro de muerte, es una respuesta establecida en el cerebro después de tantos milenios de evolución y supervivencia a causa de las fieras prehistóricas.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa niña, pero su rostro lo tenía estampado en su recuerdo y estaba seguro que ni siquiera con un _obliviate_ podría borrarlo.

Cuando termino de bañarse se quedo mirándose en el espejo un rato, observo su reflejo. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar un hombre? Aún recordaba su cuerpo blandengue en comparación al que tenía ahora, liso y pulcro de cualquier marca, ahora no podía contar todas las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban su torso, regalos de su tía, de su increíble Lord y su desgraciado padre.

Analizaba su mirada, esa que un día creía contener todas las respuestas del mundo, ser dueño y señor de las verdades del universo misterioso ahora era oscura y enigmática, sabedora que no conocía realmente nada, que su ignorancia era tanta como sus posibilidades de sobrevivir en esa guerra. Peino su cabello con las manos y sonrió a su reflejo. Solo a tu sombra, le había dicho Snape, solo podía confiar en ella, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que podía confiar también en la mujer que estaba durmiendo al otro lado del pasillo? ¿Sería que se estaba volviendo completamente loco? Mejor no contestaba esa pregunta todavía, era momento de observarla, de entender porque arriesgaba tanto y luego tomar una decisión.

¿Hermione Granger sería tan buena como decía serlo? Algo le decía que no solo como decía serlo, sino más de lo que se imaginaban. Esa leona lo sorprendía y confundía a rangos iguales. Podría deberse al hecho de ser tan diferente a lo que normalmente conocía, ¿sería su sangre? Lo dudaba, había conocido a varios impuros que definitivamente encajaban con el apelativo, pero ella no, era tan distinta al resto de personas que cruzaban en su sendero de vida; ni siquiera podía encajarla, pensó algunos instantes que debía tratarse de una trampa, pero se infiltro en su mente, observo sus pensamientos y cada pensamiento era acorde con sus actos, con las palabras que le decía y se sorprendió él mismo al darse cuenta que esa petulante leona era completamente genuina.

A partir de mañana comenzaba algo que aún ninguno de los dos sabría que era o cómo manejarlo. Debido a un diario, una metomentodo y una pluma que traspaso los sentimientos y el alma de su dueño a las páginas de un destino, una reliquia que salvaría su vida de formas inmensurables.

 _ **-Continuara-**_


	5. La telaraña de la araña

_AVISO: He durado tanto tiempo en actualizar porque así lo decidí, no tenía ánimos, fuerza ni musa activada para escribir algo remotamente aceptable o bueno. Mi hermana mayor falleció pasadas 3 semanas, espero puedan entenderme y el capítulo no les parezca una porquería.  
He actualizado esta historia y también **Mustelidae.** _

**_Luna_** ** _escarlata_** _debe esperar unos días más, está en proceso... esa historia me cuesta un poco más. Gracias por los alertas, los mensajes privados diciendo que querían actualización y por simplemente leer las locuras que salen de mi mente._

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 ** _PD. No sé porque este título, pero me ha encantado. AHORA SI... ¡LEAN!_**

* * *

 _ **La telaraña de la araña felpuda**_

\- ¿Las sabelotodo no duermen? – La castaña escucho decir desde el hueco del pasillo la voz de Draco, no lo tenía previsto así que el brinco que pego no hizo más que causarle gracia al rubio. Lo miro con gesto furico y siguió tomando una taza de café humeante y realmente buena que había preparado apenas despertó.

\- Buenos días para ti también – contestó luego de unos segundos de mentalizar mantras de paciencia. Debía entender que amigos no podían ser de la noche a la mañana y menos mantener una cordialidad envidiable – en la cocina hay café.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo? – Preguntó receloso.

\- Evidentemente tú no – replicó ella con un mohín de fastidio; estaba intentando leer un libro de encantamientos y la presencia repelente de él no dejaba concentrarla. – No está envenenado si es tú duda, si quieres toma de mi taza, para que no tengas ninguna incertidumbre – reto la leona, sabía que no lo haría, no bebería del mismo lugar donde había bebido una _sangresucía_ y menos ella, así que lo miro triunfante, pero ese triunfo duro solo segundos porque la sonrisa irónica del platino la desconcertó por completo, con pasos certeros se acercó a ella y le arrebato la taza de sus manos.

\- Por lo menos sabes hacer café – mencionó él luego de darle un largo sorbo. El rostro de Hermione estaba desencajado, ese acto no se lo hubiera esperado en mil años, que decir mil, en eones enteros de vida. Draco Malfoy acababa de beber café de la misma taza que ella, Hermione Granger. Es que era para contarlo y no creerlo. – Quita esa cara de pasmo, Granger. – Se burló él. - ¿A qué hora vendrán estos tipos? – La pregunta hizo que la castaña espabilara y prestara atención nuevamente, no podía ignorar una pregunta, fuese la que fuese, estaba en su naturaleza.

\- No lo sé – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – deberían estar por llegar. Tengo clases a las diez – agregó preocupada.

\- Yo también, sabelotodo – un bufido recibió el rubio luego de escuchar de nuevo el apelativo. – Aunque no se le puede llamar clases a una asignatura impartida por el semigigante idiota – Actitudes así la hacían cuestionarse realmente el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo lo que hacía.

\- ¡Hagrid es una excelente persona y profesor! – Exclamó, colocándose de pie en un salto y mirándolo retadoramente.

\- Sí, claro – respondió él con burla en sus ojos y enfatizando el sí que había respondido. – Ni siquiera sabía que podría entrar en la clasificación de persona, gracias por aclararme – siguió picando.

\- ¡Eres un completo idiota! – Refutó. Colocando ambos brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas. – Es mucho mejor persona que tú, de eso no hay duda. – Camino unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a él y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. – Seguro hoy también te acobardas en la clase y lloriqueas como siempre… ¡nenaza! – Si él quería lanzar veneno, ella también podría. Aún hoy no olvidaba todo el embrollo que ocurrió por culpa de su cobardía en tercer curso con respeto a Buckbeak. El haber acusado a esa pobre criatura hermosa de algo que él mismo ocasiono.

\- No juegues con fuego, Granger – amenazó él. Borrando de su rostro la sonrisa burlona y oscureciendo de manera natural su mirada plateada con destellos azules.

\- No Malfoy, no juego con fuego, yo soy fuego – Chisto orgullosa. No hubo tiempos para respuestas, en ese instante entraban por la pared/puerta el profesor Snape y Dumbledore, ambos con gestos duros, uno con la mirada de asco perpetua y otro con la bondad y cansancio que los años suelen facturar en las personas sabias.

\- Buenos días, jóvenes – saludo el mayor de los hombres. – Disculpen la demora, la conversación con Severus ha sido más larga de lo esperado, pero no se preocupen, que a las diez estarán en sus clases. – Tanto Hermione como Draco asintieron con desgana y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de cuatro puestos, obviando la discusión que hasta hacía segundos estaban enfrascados. – Primero que todo quiero felicitarla señorita Granger, por siempre mostrar la matriz con la que está hecha un verdadero Gryffindor. No me cabe duda que su decisión ha sido completamente altruista y eso es de admirar, quiero que tenga por sentado mi apoyo incondicional, así como el del profesor Snape – el mencionado simplemente asintió mientras miraba de soslayo a la joven alumna que mucha gracia no le hacía y no era por sus orígenes, sino por ser tan parecida a alguien que bastante bien conoció él y que obtuvo un desenlace de mierda – y usted joven Malfoy, no sabe lo gratificante que es para mí, el saber que las curvas de la vida le han desviado de manera adecuada esta vez, no tenga ninguna duda de mi apoyo y lealtad para con usted, así como mi veredicto final cuando llegue el momento de la verdad decisiva, el día en que acabe esta guerra y tengamos todos que decir las maneras en las que hemos logrado traer paz de nuevo a este mundo. – El semblante del rubio era pétreo, sin ningún ápice de empatía y alegría por escuchar esas palabras de aliento, él simplemente miraba intensamente al viejo director mientras lo escuchaba proferir sus porras a ambos.

\- ¿Cómo haremos esto? – Interrumpió Draco antes de seguir escuchando toda la sarta de cosas que decía el director, las cuales no le servían realmente de nada.

\- Necesitamos sus horarios, para poder unir el mayor tiempo posible entre ambos. – Respondió Snape con una sonrisa burlona debido a la osadía de su ahijado al interrumpir a su colega.

\- Aquí están – dijo la castaña quién se levanto unos instantes para buscar un papel y entregárselo al director. – Los hice cuando me levante – se defendió ella ante la mirada inquisidora de las dos serpientes.

\- ¿Cómo te sabías mi horario? – Interrogó el rubio.

\- Pues – comenzó ella con una risita nerviosa – me sé el horario de todos los prefectos – confesó ella con vergüenza. Era algo que hacía para ningún fin productivo, pero así era ella. Obsesiva.

\- ¿Estás obsesionada conmigo, Granger? – Preguntó él venenoso.

\- No seas memo, es algo que siempre he sabido, no es de ahorita. Además la mayoría de nuestras clases son juntos.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger – interrumpió esta vez Dumbledore. – Es algo que requeríamos ambos. Debo decirles que lo que se llevara a cabo no es algo fácil y necesitare que ambos logren exteriorizar todo el potencial que tienen.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? – Preguntó nerviosa la castaña. No le gustaba el tono que había usado el director y mucho menos la mirada sombría que se acrecentaba en Snape.

\- El trabajo que comenzara a realizar el joven Draco es el mismo que tiene Severus desde hace años, ser un agente doble. Para eso requiere un hábil control de su mente, pero también de su cuerpo. Si es descubierto debo decirle que la muerte sería el mejor regalo que podrían ofrecerle, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que ese, será el último recurso. Además, debo destacar que al caer él, usted sería blanco fácil. Su origen para ellos es un insulto y aunque nosotros sepamos que la sangre no tiene nada que ver con la magia, ellos no lo entienden ni entenderán, así que aunque está combinación sea la requerida para poder estar en jaque, no quita lo inverosímil y peligrosa que es.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó inmediatamente la castaña. Lo entendía, si ella era débil, lo podrían atrapar a él y de ese modo todo se iría a la mierda. Draco la miro estupefacto y aunque no demostró nada para ellos, sus gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para Snape, quién podía leerlo tras esa máscara inquebrantable.

\- Debe hacer que su mente sea indestructible. Nadie, ni siquiera yo debo poder leer sus pensamientos, reconocer sus emociones, debe aprender a mentir, señorita Granger. – Eso que le pedía el director le parecía lo más difícil del mundo. De entre todas las cosas que podía aprender con rapidez y algunas con mayor esfuerzo, esa, exactamente esa era la que veía como imposible. Podía mentirle a sus amigos, pero eso era porque ellos no eran tan ágiles e inteligentes como los demás, pero como podría mentirle a Voldemort si algún día lo tenía frente a ella, como engañaría a Bellatrix si se cruzaba en su camino.

\- Yo lo hago – fue el momento para Hermione de quedarse boquiabierta. Era Draco quién se ofrecía para enseñarle. – Si no es lo suficientemente apta, moriré – agrego al ver la sonrisa de orgullo que se formaba en los labios de Dumbledore. – La legeremancia y oclumancia son dones naturales en mi familia, mi tía y Snape los han fortalecido.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Tendrán suficiente tiempo de hacerlo aquí en su torre, entrenar su mente señorita Granger, le dará las herramientas para poder entrenar su cuerpo. – La castaña asintió a sus palabras, aún descolocada por las palabras de su compañero.

\- Deben mejorar sus habilidades mágicas también – fue el turno de Snape de hablar – cada uno le enseñara al otro lo que sabe, es lógico que no aprenderán maldiciones inquebrantables, porque ese paso está prohibido para ambos.

\- Eso es absurdo – refuto Draco con el ceño fruncido – si no torturo a las personas cuando tenga una misión, sospecharan – ese semblante jamás lo había visto en él. Por primera vez en todos los años, Hermione lo vio como un ser capaz de asesinar a otro sin chistar, como alguien inmerso en las profundas mareas de la oscuridad y para su sorpresa interna, en vez de asustarle, le atrajo. De algún modo que no sabía cómo definir.

\- Por lo menos las dos primeras si deberían dejárselas usar – añadió la castaña con lentitud, le costaba aprobar esa crueldad, pero tenía que ser lógica, no empática, y si torturando a diez personas lograba salvar a mil. El costo valdría la pena. Draco la volvió a mirar atónito. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Fue el carraspeo de Dumbledore el que interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

\- Ya lo había pensado. – Confesó él con desgana. – Y es verdad, al igual que Severus, tendrás el derecho de utilizar la maldición _cruciatus e imperio_ solo si la situación lo requiere. Pero debo decirte que la maldición quebranta almas está completamente prohibida, Draco. – La castaña suspiro imperceptiblemente para todos, aliviada de escuchar aquello.

\- Hay peores formas de asesinar a alguien – susurró el platino. Aquella confesión helo la sangre de la leona, ¿Cuántas cosas ignoraba del rubio que hasta hacía unos días consideraba como idiota retrogrado? ¿Sabría realmente la oscuridad que estaba por conocer? ¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente para no retirarse y dejarlo a su suerte? Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Una cosa era saber que la guerra se aproximaba y otra muy diferente saber a ciencia cierta que ya había llegado, pero aún no había tocado su puerta. Ella era quién iría a su búsqueda, orquestando planes para ser el peón sacrificable o la reina asesina. Lo único que la reconfortaba era la posibilidad de cambiar el juego, convertirse en el peón que se transforma en reina y da el jaque mate.

\- Mis amigos no lo sabrán, ¿verdad? – Preguntó. Tenía que hacerlo, nunca le había mentido de una forma tan siniestra a ellos.

\- No – zanjó Snape. – Nadie aparte de nosotros lo sabrá. – Hermione asintió con desgana, mirando suplicante al director.

\- Ni el señor Potter o Weasley deben saber que usted está ayudando al joven Malfoy, le explicaré el porqué. – Comenzó Dumbledore con semblante serio, viendo a Hermione detrás de sus lentes media luna – Aunque confió plenamente en ambos, debo ser honesto con sus capacidades mágicas, Harry aunque es muy hábil y es nuestra esperanza, tiene una conexión inexplicable con Tom, usted lo sabe señorita Hermione, es por eso que no podemos confiar este tema a él, porque si llegase a haber una conexión con Tom, correríamos muchos riesgos. Una tragedia sería minimizar los efectos que conllevaría el que él se enterase de una traición así por parte del joven Draco.– Hermione asintió. Entendía perfectamente lo que hablaba el director – con el señor Weasley es un tema diferente, decirle algo a él, implica también tener que entrenarlo y lamentablemente, la capacidad del señor Weasley no es igual a la suya, señorita Granger, es por eso que debo pedirle que evite comentarle cualquier avance que tengamos en la guerra y cualquier estrategia que aquí construyamos.

\- Entiendo – dijo solemne Hermione – en ese caso, debo poder mentir adecuadamente, no sé cómo hacerlo – afirmó ella sin vergüenzas. No le apenaba ser demasiado honesta, posiblemente por eso siempre había sido tan solitaria, porque aunque vivimos en un mundo que añora la verdad, cuando la escucha la aborrece.

\- Los entrenamientos deben empezar hoy – espeto Snape. Hermione no sabía si era solo a ella que le parecía que su tono de voz era el de un puto verdugo, o es que solo usaba esa tonalidad con ella y sus amigos. Sin mirarlo a él sino a Draco, agrego:

\- ¿Tienes tiempo? – Preguntó ella. El rubio asintió.

\- ¿Y los entrenamientos físicos? – Preguntó Draco.

\- Yo seré quién lo entrene – aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Draco hasta llegar a su propia alma. Albus Dumbledore lo entrenaría personalmente, ¿había escuchado mal? Hasta la misma leona estaba sorprendida por semejante aviso – Debemos evitar a toda cosa que su vida expire. Pretendo ayudarlo con todas mis habilidades, no hay nadie en esta escuela que pueda aprender más rápido y mejor mi experiencia que usted. – Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Draco se sintió privilegiado por el director, honrado de escuchar esas palabras que no parecían ser vacías, por primera vez se sintió útil y aunque no le agradecería absolutamente nada en voz alta, lo haría con sus actos, con la confirmación que efectivamente, él sería el mejor pupilo.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Cada fin de semana, en las madrugadas, tendrá la contraseña de mi despacho. Su deber será enseñarle lo aprendido a la señorita Granger, aunque debo decirle que no todas mis enseñanzas podrán ser extendidas a ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con receló la leona. ¿Acaso su profesor tenía algún tipo de discriminación sexual?

\- Me han hecho la petición de evitar que usted se contamine, señorita, lo he pensando largamente y concedo la petición como valiosa – Hermione no entendía claramente de lo que estaba hablando – en otras palabras más claras – continuo él con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que Hermione no entendía ni pio y que el rostro de Draco se tensaba cada vez más – me alegra enormemente que su mente fresca y ágil esté al tanto de esto que haremos, ayudándonos en cada estrategia y preparada para cualquier ataque, pero no pretendo arriesgar su vida de manera irresponsable si la situación no lo amerita.

\- ¿¡Pero la vida de él si puede arriesgarse!? – Gritó sin tapujos. Levantándose de su asiento y fulminando con la mirada al director. Nadie se inmuto.

\- Él mismo ha decidido ser parte de la resistencia, cada acción conlleva a una reacción.

\- ¡Yo también decido por mí!

\- Usted es menor de edad, señorita Granger – la calma con la que le hablaba era lo que más la alteraba.

\- ¡Él también! Pero no tiene a nadie, no me parece justo que él pueda arriesgar su vida y usted solo piense en salvaguardarme, el indispensable en esta guerra es Harry, no yo. ¿Quién le ha pedido tal cosa? – Preguntó encolerizada. Era injusto que estuvieran teniendo privilegios para ella, cuando él visitaría muchas veces la guarida de la serpiente oscura y correr peligro. ¡No era justo!

\- Yo – respondió Draco con frialdad. Su voz congelo todo el cuerpo de la castaña, quién volteo a mirarle atónita.

\- ¿Por qué? – Susurró.

\- Tienes demasiados complejos de caballero medieval, no sabes nada respecto a la traición, mentira, odio y oscuridad. Tenerte constantemente entre el campo de batalla, sería una distracción para mí y mi trabajo… no seas inmadura. – Soltó él con fastidio, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Realmente no me necesitan para nada – bufó ella con una sonrisa triste, viendo nuevamente al director. Él negó.

\- Se equivoca – corrigió – los engranajes son la pieza más importante en una maquinaria, así como la amalgama en una caríe o la esperanza en una guerra. – Hermione no aceptaba ninguna de las palabras que estaba escuchando, pero algo si tenía claro… le jodía muchísimo solo ser una biblioteca andante.

\- Pensé participaría realmente en esto – bufó.

\- Lo hará – asintió Dumbledore – de la mejor manera. De igual manera será entrenada por el joven Malfoy.

\- ¿Y tú que harás? – Preguntó Draco, cambiando de tema y mirando con la ceja levantada a Snape, este sonrió lúgubremente.

\- Enseñarles a ambos todo lo que sé. – Y esa oración fue como el sonar de los ángeles en el cielo para Hermione, quién por primera vez le sonrió a su profesor.

\- ¿Todo? – Picó curiosa. Él con el típico mohín de fastidio y desapareciendo su efímera sonrisa asintió.

\- Espero esté preparada, señorita Granger, no soy nada paciente.

\- No me diga – se burló ella por lo bajo, rodando los ojos. Con una carcajada Dumbledore interrumpió el insulto preparado por su protegido número uno.

\- Es hora de marcharnos, ¿A qué hora comenzarán los entrenamientos de ustedes? – Preguntó con cordialidad el director.

\- A las cinco – zanjó Draco. – Y no será fácil, la oclumancia es un arte mental difícil de manejar, ni tu amiguito pudo controlarla – y aunque Hermione quería refutar aquellas palabras, no podía, sabía a ciencia cierta que Harry nunca pudo cerrar completamente su mente, ni a Voldemort ni a Snape. No tuvo otra opción que tragarse el insulto y asentir con una pizca de temor. Tener que estar bajo las normas de esa vil serpiente no le parecía atrayente.

\- ¿Qué puedo enseñarle yo a él? – Preguntó con mala cara, sabía muy bien que él era hábil en encantamientos, duelo y en pociones era mejor que ella misma, así que siendo honesta… ¿para qué estaba allí?

\- Tengo entendido que el señor Malfoy no sabe hacer _patronus,_ no es muy hábil con desapariciones y no sabe mucho acerca de magia blanca. – Hermione miro con atención a Draco. ¿No sabía hacer una _patronus_? Claro que ella había aprendido el año anterior gracias a Harry, pero es que honestamente había sido muy fácil, ahora se enteraba que el hurón oxigenado no sabía cómo hacerlo, extraño, porque era muy bueno en DCAO. – y también tengo entendido que usted es muy buena en todas, ¿no? - Hermione asintió automáticamente. – Eso pensé – afirmó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes – me gustaría que las primeras lecciones sean la mentira y la oclumancia, ¿le parece adecuado, joven Malfoy? – Un asentimiento y levantamiento de hombros fue su respuesta – Excelente. Me alegra saber que está grata conversación sacara cosechas muy fructíferas.

\- ¡Herms! – La aludida dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de sus dos amigos venir desde fuera, miro a los tres hombres alarmada, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Supongo que ya es tiempo de irnos, Severus – avisó con cordialidad el mayor de los hombres, levantándose de su asiento y mirando con entusiasmo a sus dos alumnos – que grata son las sorpresas de la vida – afirmó antes de marcharse. Un gesto con la cabeza fue lo que recibieron como despedida de Snape antes de adentrarse en una pared diferente y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

\- Si no respondes pensarán que te asesine – Hermione lo miró con fastidio.

\- A veces me pregunto si eres tú el que tiene litros de veneno en su interior o son todos los Slytherin. – Comentó ella caminando hacía el mueble donde había estado leyendo horas antes. Él sonrió complacido.

\- No hay nadie como yo, Granger – afirmó con temple.

\- Tú última clase de hoy es a las tres, ¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar a las cinco? – Preguntó antes de irse.

\- Tengo una cita a las tres, si quieres puedes ir a ver como se hacen esas cosas que estoy seguro tampoco tienes ni idea – El color rojizo hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente en el rostro de la joven.

\- Eres un reverendo idiota. – Espetó ella.

\- ¡Hermione! – Escucharon decir nuevamente los dos. La castaña se timbró en el acto.

\- No digas ni una palabra – amenazó antes de irse sin voltear a verle nuevamente, sentía aún sus mejillas arder. Cuando llego al pasillo se encontró con dos pares de ojos viéndola fijamente, de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda – no me han torturado, chicos – comento con gracia – estoy bien.

\- ¿Por qué has durado tanto? – Atacó Ron mirando hacía "dentro".

\- Estaba tomando café – se disculpo ella viendo el final del pasillo. Menos mal no sería evaluada porque Draco la hubiera reprobado inmediatamente.

\- ¿Con Malfoy? – Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Es algo elemental – escucharon decir los tres. El susodicho estaba saliendo por el mismo lugar que la castaña y los miraba como siempre, como si el mundo le oliera a mierda y ellos fueran la más apestosa.

\- Más te vale que no le hagas nada a Hermione, Malfoy – amenazó Ron. Hermione quería que la tierra se la tragase, ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse siempre todo?

\- No seas iluso comadreja, no le haría nada a la _sangre… -_ pero algo ocurrió en ese momento. Serpiente y leona se vieron fijamente, ella esperando el apelativo doloroso y él enmudecido por tener una soga en las cuerdas vocales que le impedía culminar el insulto – _fastidiosa._ – Ni él mismo podía creerse que acababa de llamarla "sangrefastidiosa". Una vergüenza para su apellido el insultar a un hijo de muggles de ese modo. El alivio que vio en las dos cuencas castañas de la mujer le hizo olvidar unos segundos su orgullo y darse cuenta que menos mal se había callado.

\- Ron, no le prestes atención al hurón – intervino Harry por primera vez – Hermione bien que podría contra él. – Se jacto él. Hermione quiso decir que era cierto, pero ahora le quedaba claro que no tenía chance contra alguien como él. El entrenamiento de un mortifago no era como el de una estudiante prodiga de colegio.

\- ¡Chicos! – Llamó la castaña a sus amigos – vamos al bosque, Hagrid debe estar esperando… veremos cómo se hunde Malfoy en su clase hoy también – _Punto para Gryffindor._ Pensó la castaña orgullosa al ver la cara de fastidio del rubio, que sin decir nada más los paso de largo con cara de pocos amigos y bullando palabras inapropiadas.

\- ¿Cómo se porto? – Preguntó Harry cuando ya iban por la entrada principal del castillo. Hermione suspiro profundamente, tener que mentirles tanto le partía el corazón en miles de fragmentos.

\- Ni nos hablamos, chicos – se excusó ella. Tratando de mantenerse serena y pensar en el lado positivo de todas las cosas.

\- ¿Segura? – Cuestiono Ron.

\- Completamente, ¡vamos! Que si hubiera hecho algo, hoy lo hubieran visto con la nariz rota de nuevo – ambos carcajearon por las palabras de su amiga, pero ella no lo hizo, todo se complicaría. Algo se lo decía.

\- Buenos días – comenzó Hagrid con nerviosismo. A pesar de llevar tres años dando clases de criaturas mágicas, seguía atemorizándole tener que estar frente a estudiantes y más cuando le tocaba con las serpientes.

\- Estoy seguro que Malfoy se pone a llorar hoy – lanzó Ron con malicia, viendo de frente a Draco. El aludido rodo los ojos, centrando su mirada y enojo en la castaña quien tuvo que tragar grueso y mirar directamente a su profesor, ignorando ambos bandos. Todos los compañeros del pelirrojo carcajearon, vitoreando el comentario jocoso que se le había ocurrido, las serpientes fulminaban con su mirada a cada león del lugar, maldiciendo por lo bajo la asquerosidad que era impartir esa materia.

\- Vamos a calmarnos – quiso intervenir Hagrid, carraspeando un par de veces hasta impostar la voz. – Hoy he traído unas criaturas muy peculiares, ¿peligrosas? Si, ¿asesinas como todo el mundo piensa? No. – Hermione asentía a sus palabras como fiel alumna aplicada, de soslayo veía el rostro de burla de Ron y la cara de pocos amigos del rubio. Si así era el primer día, no quería imaginar cuando se llevara remotamente bien con el rubio. Estaría entre dos mares. _¡Joder!._

\- ¿Qué criatura? – Preguntó groseramente Pansy. - ¿Usted? – Esta vez fue el turno de las serpientes de reír sonoramente.

\- ¡Cállate perra! – Gritó alguna Gryffindor desde atrás.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? – Aulló la morena. – Maldita cobarde.

\- Cobarde tú – espeto Ron viéndola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos, Ron! Déjale. – Pidió la castaña que estaba cansada de escuchar el veneno de lado y lado. Ahora le parecía tan trivial todo ese comportamiento, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta del tiempo que vivían? ¡La guerra se acercaba, por Merlín!

\- Hazle caso a tu _sangresucía,_ comadreja asquerosa y pobretona – una lanza en el corazón para Ron y la gota que derramo el vaso para la leona. La mirada que taladro a Pansy la hizo retroceder.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme de ese modo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar – dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido y sus manos formando puños. La mencionada no pudo evitar sentir temor, pero la presión social pudo más que su instinto de supervivencia. Draco observaba desde cerca, pero alejado de todo, notando como los músculos de la castaña se tensaban y como su varita estaba fieramente sostenida por su mano pero escondida entre su túnica.

\- La mosquita muerta ha sacado sus garras – dijo entre carcajadas – tú a mi no me amenazas – afirmó acercándose a ella retadora, moviendo sus caderas y meneando su cabello lacio de una lado a otro – ten más respeto ante tu princesa, tu superior, asquerosa _sangresu… -_ pero para impacto de todos los presentes, sobre todo para un profesor que no sabía qué hacer, la estudiante de Slytherin fue lanzada unos 3 metros hacia atrás en un ataque certero que le dio en todo el pecho. La joven no alcanzo a decir una palabra más, la conciencia se fue de su cuerpo en ese instante.

\- Lo siento, Hagrid – dijo Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado – lamento interrumpir tu clase de este modo, pero no pretendo disculparme con esa – afirmo señalando el cuerpo inerte de Parkinson – y tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. – Ninguna serpiente salió en su defensa, ni siquiera Harry y Ron actuaron de inmediato, no se habrían esperado aquello ni en un millón de años. Hermione nunca era tan impulsiva y menos en una clase.

\- Voy a llevarla a la enfermería – avisó el profesor – volveré enseguida. Tendré que avisarle a la profesora Mcgonagall lo que ha sucedido – dijo en un tono de disculpas. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, sabía que pasaría aquello, pero no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, es más, ojala fuera más competente esa mujer y le hubiese dado guerra.

Con Pansy en brazos, todos los estudiantes vieron como el guardabosques se alejo del terreno para adentrarse en el castillo. Hermione se sentía renegada, sus mejores amigos le habían reprochado el comportamiento violento y se habían ido a conversar con Neville, calmando las ansias y asegurándole que no serían ninguna criatura peligrosa. No podía creerse que la hubieran regañado, a ella que simplemente había intervenido para evitar que Ron siguiera por ese camino y se había ganado las palabras hirientes de Pansy.

Y es que sí, ya la habían llamado así, pero si la primera persona que le había llamado de esa forma ese mismo día se había mordido la lengua y tragado la ofensa, no permitiría que alguien como ella no lo hiciera.

\- Eres muy violenta – escucho decir a unos pasos de ella, afincado de un árbol se encontraba Draco, con la cabeza recostada del tronco y un pie apoyado.

\- No empieces tú también – refunfuño ella. – Que se lo he advertido – quiso defenderse.

\- Que no te culpo – susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa que alivio la creciente culpa que sentía el cálido corazón de la castaña. A pesar de saber que había hecho lo correcto, defenderse y no dejarse humillar, le achicopalaba el estar aislada, hasta por sus propios amigos. – Tal vez no despierte en unos días – siguió diciendo él. – Hiciste lo que he tenido ganas de hacer desde hace un tiempo – y la castaña recordó el pequeño show privado que se habían hecho la noche anterior en el comedor.

\- ¿Por lo de ayer? – Preguntó con cautela – pensé era tu novia.

\- Lo de ayer simplemente fue la cereza encima del merengue – afirmó él – y yo no tengo novias, Granger – con sigilo se acercó a donde estaba ella y susurró – tengo mujeres que satisfacer y en las cuales drenar mi frustración – ruborización automática para el rostro de la leona. – Pero gracias por darle un toque técnico a esa insufrible mujer.

\- Pensé que yo era la insufrible – bromeó.

\- Inaguantable – corrigió él de pronto, con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. En un segundo se encontraba junto a todos los demás, Hagrid ya había vuelto.

\- La profesora quiere verte apenas termines la clase – lo decía con tono lamentoso, solo para que la castaña escuchara.

\- De acuerdo – accedió.

\- Como les decía antes de lo sucedido – de nuevo una mirada lamentosa para Hermione quién está vez solo pudo sonreír de medio lado pues ya no quería hablar sobre el tema. – Entablaremos una relación con unas criaturas que a pesar de ser letales, no son agresivas. – Todos se acercaron a una lona inmensa que cubría algún tipo de jaula o contenedor. – Son acromántulas – el rostro de Ron se puso tan pálido como el cabello de Luna Lovegood y por extraño que parezca, la situación le causo gracia a Hermione, que se sintió agradecida al saber que tendría su merecido por no haberla apoyado después de ella dar la cara por él.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó en casi un puchero.

\- Estoy seguro que la comadreja se pone a llorar – repitió el rubio. Todos los leones mantuvieron silencio, porque por primera vez, Draco se había salido con la suya y con creces. Pero el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, así que las risas de las serpientes fueron bajas y cargadas de ironía, dolorosas para el orgullo blandengue de Ron, quién realmente estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en acercarse a una de ellas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida Hagrid. Sabía que a Ron le atemorizaban todo tipo de arañas, pero debía dar clases a todos, no solo a él. Para sorpresa de todos fue la mano de Draco y Hermione las únicas que se levantaron, Ron se quería ahogar en lodo por ser superado por ese rubio y aunque Harry ya había tenido un encuentro cercano con arañas, no le apetecía repetir; su valentía estaba en pausa con respecto a eso. A todo el curso le sorprendió ver a los nuevos premios anuales levantar las manos, pero los desencajo aún más ver que se acercaron hacía las lonas sin titubear.

\- Estás picado – susurró la castaña solo para que el rubio escuchara. Él sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una relación por un solo acontecimiento? Ahora veía a la castaña y no le parecía insoportable ni asquerosa, le parecía una mujer cualquiera, ¿ _sangrepura?_ Realmente ni siquiera le interesaba su sangre, eso era tan inverosímil ahora.

\- Dijiste que me hundiría, pues ten claro que de ahora en adelante – susurró él también para que solo ella escuchara sus palabras – si yo me hundo, tú también – y para los oídos de la castaña esas palabras sonaron como profecía. Sus miradas se cruzaron de soslayo, intercediendo en la tangente de sus pupilas.

\- Me encargare entonces de solo verte triunfar – profirió ella. Él sonrió de lado, no de la manera sarcástica que siempre mostraba para con los demás, sino una honesta, de esas que estaba segura muy pocos habían visto.

\- ¿Quieren una pequeña o una grande? – Preguntó temeroso Hagrid, que había levantado la lona dejando ver decenas de arañas, una más grande que la otra. Ninguna como Aragorn, pero definitivamente más grandes que las miniaturas de las cuales estaban acostumbrados.

\- Una que no nos mate – consiguió decir la castaña, su pulso temblaba. No le gustaban las arañas, pero no quería estar junto a sus amigos y era su forma de protesta contra lo que habían hecho Harry y Ron por haberles defendido y luego darle la espalda.

\- Ninguna es completamente indefensa. – Pronunció Hagrid para que ellos escucharan, no podía ser muy gentil con el rubio, tenía antecedentes nada agradables con él. Temía que pasara algo nuevamente y ahora tuviera que sacrificar a sus pobres arañas, a su madre no le agradaría una noticia así, bastante tuvo que dialogar con ella para que le concediera hacer esa actividad con ellas.

\- ¿Hay alguna actividad previa que debamos hacer? – Preguntó Draco. Recordando muy bien que el orgullo predominante no servía de nada con criaturas mágicas, pues los hipogrifos son más orgullosos que él.

\- Deben serles completamente honestos, de ese modo, ellas subirán a su cuerpo y no intentaran morderlos.

\- ¿Honestos? – Preguntó confusa la castaña.

\- Explicarles sus motivos para querer cargarlas – comenzó a decir él. Todos los estudiantes les miraban atemorizados, esperando algún accidente. Las serpientes anhelando que mataran a la leona y los leones añorando la muerte del príncipe de Slytherin.

\- ¿Y si mentimos? – Cuestiono el rubio con mala cara.

\- Los morderán – confesó con vergüenza el barbudo profesor. Draco maldijo en voz baja y miro con real odio a Hagrid, la castaña sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. _Maldito semigigante._

\- Perfecto – ironizo el rubio acercándose al refugio de las criaturas. Con mirada de asco se fijo en una negra con rayas rojas en sus patas.

\- Esa es realmente venenosa – aviso Hagrid. Draco lo miro como se mira a una persona con coeficiente de 1.

\- ¿Y para qué coño la has traído? – Despotrico.

\- Es muy mansa, pero no sé si lo sea con usted – afirmó mientras se encogía de hombros. Hermione no pudo evitar burlarse por lo bajo de la honestidad de su gigante amigo.

\- Tienes que ser como yo – aconsejo en mute la castaña con la ceja levantada, para que Draco quien la miraba con cara de pocos amigos pudiera leer sus labios. Él negó con la sonrisa ladeada, acercándose más a ella y ofreciéndole su mano. No temblaba y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para ella, no tenía miedo o lo disimulaba muy bien.

\- Tengo que decirle todo en voz alta – exigió saber cómo solo él lo hacía, hasta con los profesores. Hagrid asintió. – Aléjate, no tengo porque permitir que escuches mis palabras – ordenó Draco. Hagrid asintió con fastidio y se alejo un poco. La castaña en cambio se acerco hacía él, donde ya había visto una araña mona que no dejaba de mirarle con sus 4 pares de ocelos muy intensamente, se acerco a ella e introdujo su mano al igual que había hecho previamente Draco.

\- Hola cosita peluda – dijo ella con voz aterciopelada. Del mismo modo en el que le hablaba a su gato. Draco rodo los ojos hastiado por ese comportamiento.

\- Hola, cosa horrible – comenzó a decir él para pasmo de la castaña que boqueo al escuchar la manera tan grosera en la que hablaba – me dijeron que tenía que ser honesto contigo y no me pareces nada bonita, aunque si debo aclarar que eres jodidamente atrayente con esas rayas rojas que te hacen lucir completamente letal, quiero cargarte porque está jodida bruja se burlo hoy en la mañana de mí, asegurando que la cagaría hoy como siempre lo hago y quiero demostrarle a ella y al idiota pelirrojo que ves allá con cara de constipado que no son mejores que yo, ¿quieres subirte encima de mí y no morderme? – Hermione no sabía qué hacer, miró a la araña con temor de que fuera a clavar sus colmillos en la mano extendida de Draco y luego le miro a él, negando con su cabeza y endureciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Pero sus temores fueron barridos al ver como la araña se acercaba a su mano y se subía con calma a él – menos mal no me mordiste, te iba a matar si lo hacías – susurró él con cara de gloria. La castaña miro a la araña que no dejaba de verla con curiosidad y se acercó más.

\- A mi si me pareces una lindura, creo que tengo una afinidad por criaturas extrañas, si vieras a mi gato peludito seguro se hacen amigos. – Draco torcía los ojos por escuchar cada palabra melosa que salía de la garganta de la castaña – Quiero cargarte porque estoy molesta con el pelirrojo del que hablo antes el idiota rubio ese, verás, es mi amigo y lo he defendido hoy de una grandísima perra y en vez de apoyarme y darme ánimos, me ha recriminado mi actitud y se ha ido a charlar con otro compañero, dejándome completamente sola. No es que sea rencorosa, pero me ha molestado mucho su actitud, y como le teme a las arañas, he querido ser más que él esta vez y hacer esto… ¿puedes no morderme y subirte a mi mano? – Preguntó con educación. Draco la miro de soslayo y agrego con malicia:

\- Si quieres te lanzas al idiota ese y le das una lección de muerte – Hermione chisto con sus labios para que se callara. La araña avanzó lentamente hacia ella y se subió a su mano, sentir sus patas peludas y rugosas le causaron escalofríos, pero luego, cuando vio de cerca sus ojos no hizo más que sonreírle.

\- Eres hermosa – admitió con ternura. Una que Draco jamás había visto tan cerca, por unos instantes quedo cautivado por esa mirada que era dirigida a una criatura salvaje y fea, a su parecer, se percato de los bucles que caían sobre su rostro y lucían dorados por los rayos del sol que le impactaban. Su piel se veía dorada, tostada, pero llena de pecas en su nariz y mejillas, justo por debajo de sus tenues ojeras. La palabra que ella había proferido a una araña, era la que él pensaba en ese instante, pero no era para su araña ni para la de ella, era para algo que no podía admitir.

\- ¡Muy bien! – Clamó Hagrid mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo. Exhalando todo el aire que tenía comprimido en sus pulmones por el temor de que algo saliera mal. Draco miraba con egocentrismo a Ron quién no podía dejar de devolverle la mirada con odio.

\- ¡Eso Draco! – Vitaron los compañeros del príncipe, orgullosos por la osadía que había tenido esta vez frente al trío dorado.

\- Te has lucido – dijo Draco a su araña apenas moviendo sus labios.

\- No me gustan los pelirrojos – dijo en voz casi inaudible su araña. – Además has sido escueto y honesto, sin monerías como la chiquilla esa – era una hembra que tenía la voz gruesa y le estaba hablando. Draco se timbro. - ¿Pensabas que no podía hablar? – Preguntó curiosa y llena de burla, él asintió. - ¿Quieres vengarte? – Propuso la araña con malicia. Mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que se encubría tras Harry.

\- Mi vida se basa en eso. – Afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa lúgubre.

\- Cuidado con lo que haces – Advirtió la castaña cerca de él.

\- Pueden ir a ese extremo, chicos – señalo Hagrid. – Ahora vengan todos – indicó al resto de los estudiantes, que aunque reticentes, se acercaron con lentitud al lugar donde estaban las demás arañas.

\- No quites emoción al asunto, _sabelotodo –_ Hermione rodo los ojos.

\- Ya te has vengado al tenerla encima de ti y no mordido y lloriqueando – puyó ella con una sonrisa. Las arañas de ambos los miraban atentos. - ¿Son hermanas? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Si – la voz de la araña de Hermione era mucho más cálida e infantil – soy menor que ella.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – Preguntó nuevamente la leona. Dándose cuenta que Draco lo único que hacía era ver con interés las acciones de su amigo pelirrojo.

\- Me llamo Litz – dijo la de Hermione, ella asintió. Tenía que ser un nombre tierno porque es que realmente era adorable, sabía que a partir de ese momento iría siempre a visitarla. Tendría que hablar con Hagrid.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres adorable? – Preguntó ella haciéndole cariños en el prosoma ("torso arácnido").

\- Si – respondió melosa su araña.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres una blandengue? – contestó también la araña de Draco. El rubio carcajeo para sorpresa de algunos estudiantes que miraron la escena como algo de ciencia ficción. ¿Draco Malfoy carcajeándose mientras estaba cerca de Hermione Granger? Cosas imposibles podían pasar en el mundo.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres una insensible como el hombre que te sostiene? – Contraataco ella con una sonrisa. Hablarles le hacía desvanecer el temor que había sentido hacía las arañas. Hasta a la de Draco podía verle lo bonita, tan oscura y magnética – Y eso que iba a decirte que a diferencia de él, a mí si me pareces hermosa – esbozo con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que la araña la mirara con atención, desenmarañando si lo que decía era realmente cierto.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó ella anonadada. Hermione asintió solemne. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo la araña salto a su hombro, mirándola con detenimiento.

\- Tú también eres hermosa – si le preguntaban, diría que en ese momento la araña estaba sonriéndole, parecía ser aterradora y letal, pero era una coraza que solo escondía su bondad y temores. – Tienes unos ojos caramelo con destellos dorados, ¿lo sabías? – la castaña asintió apenada, dejando que el flujo sanguíneo se acumulara en sus mejillas y la ruborizara por completo. Draco volvió a contemplarla esa vez, viendo como su araña tenía toda la razón.

\- Devuélveme a mi araña – espeto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es ella quien ha venido a mí, porque sabe que soy más adorable que tú – dijo la castaña orgullosa, haciéndole cariño a las dos arañas que ahora tenía encima de sus hombros.

\- Eso sí es cierto – dijeron ambas arañas en unísono. – Aunque tú también eres guapo – confesó Litz. Draco la miro perplejo, un nuevo pasó para la zoofilia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con malhumor el rubio.

\- Krul – respondió orgullosa. Irguiendo toda su altura. Hermione la miro sonriente.

\- Krul y Litz – repitió la castaña.

\- Krul, ven aquí – ordenó el rubio.

\- Tú no me mandas – grito la araña moviendo su aguijón.

\- ¡Claro que sí, cosa fea! – Gritó el rubio. Todos voltearon a ver la escena que si parecía convencional, y para hacerlo más habitual de inmediato Harry y Ron fueron más rápido que un cohete al lugar, pensando que le estaba gritando a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron Harry y Ron al instante.

\- No pasa nada chicos – quiso calmar la castaña que estaba partida en risas por la actitud de la araña y Draco.

\- ¡Respeta a Hermione! – Gritó Ron encolerizado por lo que había escuchado.

\- De verdad, no ha pasado nada – intervino de nuevo la castaña, colocándose en el medio de ambos.

\- Apártate Herms, le daré su merecido. – Siguió proclamando el menor de los Weasley con el rostro tan rojizo como su cabello.

\- Han malinterpretado todo – siguió intentando dialogar la castaña de manera innecesaria, sabía lo cabezota que podía ser su amigo y Harry ya apuntaba a Draco con su varita.

\- Tus hechizos nunca funcionan, comadreja, no seas iluso – se burló el rubio con creces, mirando de soslayo a Harry que a pesar de tenerlo apuntado no hacía absolutamente nada. En ese momento Ron quiso ser un poco más agresivo que nunca y tomo de los brazos a Hermione, con la intensión de apartarla del medio, un gesto que a pesar de no tener la intención de lastimarla, lo hizo.

\- ¡Chicos! – Gritó desde lo lejos Hagrid, acercándose a grandes zancados hacia ellos.

\- Ahora Krul – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio para sorpresa de Hermione que vio en cámara lenta como la intimidante araña saltaba directamente al rostro de Ron, pero para lamentos de la pobre leona, eso no fue todo, su propia araña riendo por lo bajo se lanzo al pecho del pelirrojo también, dejándole incrustados cientos de los pelitos que adornaban sus patas, los cuales contenían toxinas inmovilizadoras.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Grito despavorida. Ambas arañas se colocaron en los hombros del rubio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Hagrid con temor al ver como Ron caía redondito al suelo haciendo un sonido seco en la tierra.

\- Malfoy ataco a Ron. – Expresó inmediatamente Harry sin dejar de apuntarle a Draco y viendo de reojo como su amigo estaba completamente lleno de pelos de araña e inconsciente.

\- Eso es falso – dijo Draco con una sonrisa – han sido Krul y Litz. – Como si nada fuera su responsabilidad miro de reojo a la castaña, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó dudoso el profesor.

\- Creo que no le gustaba la actitud que estaba teniendo con la _sabelotodo._ – Falsa inocencia. Si Draco podía discernir cuando ella mentía, definitivamente ella también podía hacerlo. Ver como sus pupilas se contraían, su iris se volvía más azul que plateado, eran señales que no estaba siendo honesto. Quedo unos instantes así, perdida en su mirada, ignorando la pregunta que le hacía una y otra vez Hagrid.

\- ¡Granger! – Le llamó él. Viéndola con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No ha pasado nada Hagrid, ellos han malinterpretado una situación con las arañas y a ellas no les ha gustado la actitud de Ron. – Harry la miro boquiabierto, ¿acababa de defender a Malfoy? ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿La que un día le dio un golpe y partió la nariz? Al parecer sí, no importaba cuantas veces espabilara.

\- ¿Le han atacado ambas? – Preguntó nuevamente Hagrid, tomando a Litz y Krul con cuidado, ninguna se opuso.

\- Si – afirmó la castaña mirando con lastima a su amigo tirado en el piso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hagrid, Hermione iba a responder hasta que se dio cuenta que la pregunta no era dirigida a ella sino hacía las arañas.

\- Ha tratado mal a mi hermosa Hermione – confesó Litz con un tono meloso e inocente.

\- Agradece que no lo he mordido o clavado mi aguijón – espeto de manera severa Krul. Veía con detalle a Harry – y que no asesine a ese cuatro ojos. – Amenazó con más rabia. El aludido se alejo un poco de las criaturas, mirando con rabia a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Por qué ellos han pensado que el joven Malfoy estaba insultándola? – Preguntó nuevamente Hagrid, esta vez mirando con intensidad a Hermione.

\- _Primera lección, ve sus ojos mientras repites lo que digo –_ Después de un grito por escuchar esa voz resonar en su cabeza, y escudriñada por toda la clase, sonrió e hizo lo que le decía la voz pedante de Draco. Miró directamente los ojos de Hagrid, enfocada en cumplir con lo que iba a escuchar – _Malfoy estaba señalando los atributos de las arañas, yo le he dicho como siempre que se equivocaba porque soy más inteligente que él y me ha dicho que soy muy egocéntrica, le he gritado que no y me ha gritado que sí, que lea más._ – No se podía creer lo que acababa de decir, iría al infierno por ser una mentirosa.

\- Escuchamos como te dijo cosa fea – interrumpió Harry confundido por la actitud autómata que tenía su amiga.

\- No, no, no – negó con rapidez la castaña y sonrisa nerviosa – lo que dijo fue: lea más – repitió nuevamente la castaña.

\- No es motivo para que se hayan comportado de esa manera – reprendió Hagrid, avergonzado porque su trío favorito se hubiera sumergido en reverendo malentendido. – 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Anunció con estupor. Harry boqueo avergonzado y furioso con el rubio que no dejaba de sonreír. - ¡La clase ha terminado! – anunció con fastidio. – Ustedes dos se quedarán a ordenar a todas las arañas mientras llevo a Ron a la enfermería. – La sonrisa de Draco se esfumo en el instante. Hermione resoplo con hastió de sí misma por tener que mentir de esa manera. – Harry acompáñame – pidió cansado por todos los contratiempos que tuvo una simple clase. – Dejen todas las arañas donde están, ¡la clase ha terminado! – Repitió nuevamente. Se colgó a Ron al hombro y se marcho junto a todos repitiendo una y otra vez, _¡Vaya clase!_

\- ¿Te he dicho hoy que eres un idiota? – Preguntó Hermione cuando estuvo sola con él.

\- Lo has hecho increíble, Krul – Felicitó el rubio ignorando olímpicamente a la castaña – tú también dulzura – añadió cuando noto el erizamiento de Litz. – Lo han dejado inconsciente – profesó mientras se carcajeaba hasta casi caerse al suelo. – Esto ha estado buenísimo – siguió diciendo él. Riendo y dejando ver una faceta que Hermione ignoraba por completo, si se ponía a pensar con detalles, jamás lo había visto reírse así.

\- ¿Me usaste? – Preguntó ceñuda, ignorando la calidez en su pecho.

\- Fue Krul, simplemente le seguí el juego – se excusó él. – No niegues que lo has disfrutado – dijo él levantando los hombros.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó ella ofendida.

\- Mentirosa – gritó Litz al instante en el que salió corriendo hacía el corral junto a su hermana, como dos pequeñas niñas que acababan de hacer una travesura.

\- ¿Decías? – Preguntó él con cinismo.

\- De igual manera te has excedido. Podría haber muerto – dijo alterada. Él quito importancia con una mano.

\- Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo – enfatizó orgullosa Krul.

\- Yo también – secundo su hermana. El ceño de Hermione se hacía cada vez más prominente.

\- Si me disculpan, debo ir a la citación que me han hecho por culpa de otra serpiente venenosa antes de ir a mi clase – Su tono de voz mostraba falsa cortesía. Draco la miro con la ceja arqueada y sonrisa ladeada. – Nos vemos pronto, cositas tremendas – dijo antes de irse, acariciando ambas arañas con ternura. No podía mentirles, lo sentían cuando lo hacía y de igual forma Draco la descifraba, pero tampoco admitiría lo bien que se sintió cuando dejo de escuchar la voz de Ron y el rostro de horror puro que puso cuando tuvo encima a las dos arañas. No lo admitiría, así ellos ya lo supieran.

Con paso decidido tomó su bolso y camino hacía el castillo, riendo bajito para que nadie se diera cuenta que a pesar de haber sido una clase de mierda, había sido la mejor de muchas para ella.

\- Gracias – afirmó el rubio cuando se encontraba junto a las dos arañas, todas las demás ya estaban guardadas, pero se había quedado un rato más con ellas.

\- Es linda – dijo de pronto Litz.

\- Inteligente – añadió Krul.

\- Dulce – dijo melosamente la araña mona.

\- Valiente – siguió adicionando la temeraria Krul.

\- ¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó Draco de pronto.

\- Estamos dándote los motivos – dijo inocente Litz.

\- ¿Para? – Cuestiono confuso.

\- Para que devores a Hermione – espeto como algo obvio Krul. Draco carcajeo, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé de qué hablan, parece que la comadreja les ha contagiado idiotez – se excuso él, incomodo.

\- ¡Mentira! – Grito la melosa de Mel.

\- Suficiente – dijo de pronto – nos vemos luego – afirmó mientras las colocaba dentro del protector y las tapaba nuevamente con la lona.

\- ¡Suerte! – Gritaron ambas ahogadas de risa. Draco negó con la cabeza y se encamino hacía el castillo. Una clase más y su cita… excelente. No tenía otra cosa en su cabeza, ni siquiera dos ojos miel con destellos dorados, ni remotamente pensaba en rizos castaños que se tornaban ocre cuando los irradiaba el sol, para nada… ni pensaba en eso.


	6. Sin varita

_Feliz año navidad.  
_ _FELIZ AÑO 2019._

 _Feliz reyes._

 _Como notarán he subido un capítulo de cada historia. No ha sido intencional desaparecer tanto tiempo; se me ha dañado el monitor de mi computadora, sigue dañado y no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme uno nuevo, están aproximadamente en 40$, tal vez les parezca poco, pero la adquisición de dolares en mi país es casi una utopía. Mi mejor amigo me ha prestado el de el por tiempo definido; así que no sé realmente cuando suba los nuevos. Intentaré que sea pronto, aprovechando que tengo este monitor desde navidad._

 _HE INTENTADO DAR LO MEJOR DE MI EN CADA CAPÍTULO, ESPERO PUEDAN PERDONARME O AYUDARME A REALIZAR UNA RECAUDACIÓN DE DINERO PARA PODER COMPRAR UN MONITOR NUEVO (Lloró lágrimas de sangre). Ha sido agobiante para mí._

 _He leído sus mensajes tanto privados como reviews y tengan claro que no abandonaré ninguna historia; solo tengame infinita paciencia y ahora es LITERAL._

 _Espero verlos pronto.  
¡A LEER!_

* * *

 _Música recomendada = Next to me - Imagine Dragons._

* * *

 _ **Sin varita**_

\- No puedo creer que usted, de todas las personas, usted haya hecho algo como lo que me dijo Hagrid. – La voz de la profesora era recta, firme y reprensora. Hermione tal vez se hubiera sentido culpable años anteriores, pero esta vez no lo sentía así, ella se había defendido de una arpía que anhelaba cualquier oportunidad para humillarla, esta vez no lo aceptaría.

\- Lo siento, profesora. – Dijo solemne. – Pero, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera? – Preguntó con rectitud, endureciendo el gesto.

\- Pues no esperaba que la echaras cinco metros hacia atrás y dejaras inconsciente, eso por supuesto que no lo esperaba. – Siguió impasible Mcgonagall.

\- Pero si esperaba que aguantara un apelativo como el que ella ha usado. – No era una pregunta y Minerva la miro con sorpresa, era la primera vez en años que Hermione, su alumna predilecta le porfiaba algún motivo de castigo.

\- Merece un castigo, señorita Granger. – Dijo solemne la transformista.

\- Si va a castigarme, profesora, también exijo que ella sea castigada de la misma forma. – Replicó con furia contenida. Su profesora boqueo.

\- Ella sigue inconsciente en la enfermería.

\- Entonces usted sugiere que porque ella está en la enfermería y yo intacta debido a que es una inútil y no ha logrado defenderse de mi ataque, el cual fue en defensa a un ataque verbal de ella, yo merezco un castigo, pero ella no. – La profesora quedó atónita por la defensa de su alumna. – Además, déjeme agregar que le advertí que no lo hiciera de nuevo o lo lamentaría. Evidentemente no me escucho. – Finalizó la castaña orgullosa, mirando fijamente los ojos de su profesora favorita.

\- No… - Balbuceó Minerva. – Váyase a su habitación, señorita Granger. – Dijo de pronto. Le dolía la cabeza, no podía recriminar la actuación de su alumna. Internamente la comprendía. – Espero algo así no vuelva a pasar.

\- Yo también lo espero, profesora. – Y sin ningún acto protocolar, salió del despacho de la profesora hecha una fiera. Estaba molesta, había pasado bastante tiempo en la oficina de su profesora escuchando un sermón sobre lo mal que se había comportado con otra alumna del colegio.

¿Defenderse de un ataque, así fuera verbal, la hacía la villana?

Tal vez si ella hubiera resultado herida no fuera visto de forma tan recriminatoria, porque tendría una marca física que mostrar como evidencia, pero eso no lo aceptaba ni aceptaría. Nadie sabía lo mucho que dolía ese denigrante apelativo… _sangresucia_ , cada vez que sus oídos lo escuchaban se oprimían en defensa propia, su corazón palpitaba más lentamente porque el oxigeno dejaba de fluir adecuadamente en sus glóbulos rojos, haciendo que la viscosidad de su sangre espesara.

Si por ella fuera, prefería un hechizo aturdidor, una cortada profunda o una bofetada antes de tan siquiera escuchar esas palabras.

Le dolían, siempre lo habían hecho, la hacían sentir inferior, menospreciada en un mundo que ella amo desde el día que supo pertenecía a él. Así que, no aceptaría más maltrato. No señor.

No callaría ante la injusticia solo para mantener una apariencia solemne frente al resto. Ella merecía respeto, al igual que cualquier compañero y aunque fuera una perfeccionista y mujer bondadosa, también era valiente y no se dejaría humillar por nadie. Jamás.

\- Hermy. – Hablando de injusticias. La castaña miro a sus dos amigos ceñuda. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ron desconcertado. Ella profundizo el gesto. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le pasaba que estaba cansada de siempre defenderlos, pero no recibir lo mismo de ellos hacía ella. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, a veces Harry también le hacía esa clase de desplantes. Es que si ponía a recordar todo cuarto año, batía todos los records. Esa fue la peor época para su amistad, ambos se comportaron como unos idiotas y ella estaba cansada de toda esa actitud y ahora más, que se daba cuenta que la guerra los vigilaba para poder tocarles la puerta en el momento menos oportuno.

\- Dime. – Dijo ella con malhumor.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Harry sonrojado.

\- A la torre. – Respondió escueta.

\- Tal vez Malfoy esté allí, vamos a otra parte. – Propuso Ron. - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Buena pregunta, Ronald. – Mal augurio para ambos, cuando usaba los nombres completos era un mal indicio. Ambos sabían que se habían comportado mal, pero pensaban que ya se le había pasado. – Estaba en la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall. ¿Sabes qué hacía allí? – Ron trago grueso.

\- Hermy tienes que aceptar que te has pasado un poco. - ¡El colmo! No lo aguantaba. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Me he pasado? – Preguntó lentamente.

\- No esperamos que hicieras algo tan impulsivo, Hermione. – Defendió rápidamente Harry a su amigo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Impulsivo? – Preguntó ella con ironía, una cualidad que no se le daba muy bien. - ¿Impulsiva? – Repitió con más ironía aún, parecía que algo la tenía dominada, y ella sabía lo que era… rabia. - ¿Fui muy impulsiva cuando entre al tercer piso en primer año y nos encontramos a Floffy? – Ambos jóvenes boquearon sorprendidos por la actitud de su mejor amiga. – O tal vez lo fui cuando los salve del lazo del diablo, debe haber sido esa vez, ¿recuerdas Harry, cuándo hiciste que volviéramos a entrar allí para atrapar a tú-sabes-quién? – Preguntó ceñuda. Harry trago grueso y se sonrojo inmediatamente. – ¡No! – Gritó mofándose de sus palabras. – Seguro fui muy impulsiva la vez que pase horas en la biblioteca para ayudarte a desmentir el rumor de ser el heredero de Slytherin y por ende el que había abierto la cámara de los secretos, ¿fue esa verdad? Tan impulsiva fui esa vez que termine petrificada. – Sus brazos se habían descruzado y acusaban a Harry con rabia. Había explotado. – O tal vez cuando use mi giratiempos para salvar no solo a Sirius, sino a ti también del beso de los dementores… creo que me pase esa vez. – Ironizo negando con su cabeza. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por la rabia que sentía, también podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos, pero no lloraría. Estaba cansada de ser juzgada cuando actuaba por defender sus principios, pero alabada cuando lo hacía por ellos. – Tal vez también he sido muy impulsiva cuando hice que se volvieran a hablar en cuarto, cansada de escuchar toda la porquería que tenías que decir de Harry y tú sintiéndote culpable todo el tiempo, ¿no? – Acusó a ambos con su dedo índice. – Pero creo que la vez que he sido más impulsiva ahora que lo pienso con calma es cuando el año pasado evite que Umbrigde te lastimará más de lo que ya lo había hecho, diciendo que teníamos el arma definitiva. – La castaña soltó una carcajada amarga tras decir todo eso. – Tienen razón, chicos, he sido una impulsiva todo este tiempo. – Y endureciendo el gesto y volteándose para seguir subiendo hasta la torre que ahora compartía con Malfoy, añadió: - Lamento haber sido tan impulsiva todo este tiempo, evitaré dañarles su reputación con mi presencia. – Y caminó sin mirar atrás, ignorando los balbuceos de Harry y Ron que emitían sus labios para llamarla.

\- Hermione. – Susurró el trigueño con vergüenza. ¿Qué habían hecho? Se habían atrevido a juzgar a su mejor amiga, la mujer más juiciosa y coherente del mundo, la mujer más valiente del universo. La que a pesar de tener miedo, siempre daba la cara por él, quién sin dudar le había salvado el pellejo una y otra vez. Hoy que lo había necesitado, él en vez de apoyarla y enfrentar cualquier castigo o reprimenda junto a ella, lo que hizo fue acusarla con relajo, pensando que tenía razón y solo porque todos la habían mirado con asombro y juicio. ¡Por Godric! Había sido un idiota. Miró con cuidado a su amigo y notó que él también estaba acongojado, atónito por la actuación y palabras de su cálida amiga. – La hemos cagado. – Aseveró él como dictamen. Ron asintió con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados.

 _ **oOo**_

Estaba recostada en el mueble más amplio de su nueva sala común, apoyando su cabeza en el lateral del mueble mientras leía un libro sobre magia ancestral que ansiaba terminar ya. Ojala pudiera leer más rápido, apenas iba por la página 700 y eso que llevaba dos horas leyendo. ¡Qué lenta!

Tenía la puerta que daba hacía su balcón privado abierta, la brisa otoñal estaba en pleno apogeo y llenaba el lugar de un aroma suave y fresco. Las nubes comenzaban a cambiar de color, la forma algodonada comenzaba a tornarse más rojiza, estaba atardeciendo. Esa asquerosa serpiente no había llegado todavía y eso que le había asegurado que iría a las 5. Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y él todavía no aparecía.

Se enderezó en el asiento y cerró el gran tomo que había estado leyendo, seguir haciéndolo con el estado creciente de ansiedad que tenía en esos momentos, sería una insensatez.

Estaba molesta, aún las astillas del recuerdo de aquella discusión con sus amigos, le carcomía el alma. Sabía que había sido bastante directa y brutal, pero era lo que venía sintiendo desde hacía un tiempo, siempre claudicaba por ellos, sobre todo por Harry y hoy, él también se comporto como un idiota.

Tal vez debería sentirse apenada o culpable por haber actuado de la manera en que lo había hecho, pero ¿cuántas veces había ignorado aquellos comentarios, cuántas veces había guardado silencio para no ser exactamente lo que ellos le habían acusado, para no ser impulsiva? Infinidad de veces, esta era la primera vez que actuaba por algo que le había calado hondo, y había sido así porque esa misma mañana el hombre que siempre se lo había dicho, se había contenido, había mordido su bífera lengua y tragado el insulto. Entonces no tenía porque aguantarlo de nadie más, no lo había aguantado de él, menos de esa idiota descerebrada con falta de amor propio.

Estaba cansada de actos así. Ella había sido víctima de Parkinson, pero fue catalogada como la "mala" porque se defendió. ¡No! No lo era, su razón le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Había defendido su dignidad e integridad.

\- ¿Me estás ignorando? – Escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Pegó un brinco en el asiento y volteo su mirada, al parecer Malfoy llevaba un buen rato detrás de ella, hablándole, pero como su mente estaba en tiempo pasado no le había escuchado.

\- No. – Negó con su cabeza. – Estaba…

\- Pensando en lo de esta mañana. – Concluyó él por ella. Ella boqueó. – Se te van a meter las moscas. – Dijo burlón.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ceñuda. - ¿Has leído mi mente? – Preguntó ofendida. Él carcajeo.

\- No es necesario. – Sus manos quitaron importancia al asunto. - La escena que hiciste hoy con tus amiguitos en el corredor la vio mi cita y me ha contado, no es difícil deducir que andas pensando en eso. – Hermione asintió avergonzada, subiéndosele los colores al rostro. Qué vergüenza, alguien le había visto.

\- Es que siento que no hice nada incorrecto. – Se defendió ella.

\- No tienes porque justificarte conmigo, Granger. – Cortó él con seriedad. – A mi me dan igual los motivos que hayas tenido para atacar a Pansy. – Siguió él, ella lo miro pérfida. – Lo importante es que tienes buena puntería. – Concluyó con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que el corazón de la castaña se entibiara. Le agradecía ocultamente que no la juzgara. Por lo menos él.

\- Bueno, - dijo ella sonrojada. - ¿qué haremos hoy?

\- Primera lección, deja de sonrojarte por todo. – Dijo él con semblante serio. La castaña se sonrojo aún más y él rodo los ojos. Sería difícil enseñarle a mentir, a ser una mujer fría y calculadora. Viéndola podía darse cuenta que era demasiado honesta, cálida y reconfortante, tierna a pesar de aparentar ser férrea y orgullosa, todo lo escondía en su actitud de sabionda. Pero él no se dejaba engañar por esas superfluas actitudes. Y si a él no lo engañaba, a un veterano tampoco lo haría. – Tenemos que hacer algo con eso. – Confirió él como algo que no tendría arreglo. Ella elevó sus hombros, no sabiendo que hacer o como evitar sonrojarse. – Segundo, cuando mientas, siempre ve a los ojos, da una impresión de honestidad. – Adjudico el rubio. – Tercero, cierra tu mente siempre.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó intrigada.

\- Tienes que concentrarte en… - comenzó a decir él, pensando en una manera factible para poder enseñarle a la sabelotodo algo en lo que él era mejor con creces. – Piensa en un número. – Ella lo miró confundida. - ¡Vamos! - Exclamó impaciente. – Cualquiera. – Hermione asintió temerosa. – Siete. – Dijo él instantáneamente. Ella parpadeo varias veces, asombrada.

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Tres, cinco, ahora estás pensando en lo inaguantable que soy. – Dijo burlón y ella se ruborizo.

\- No lo hagas. – Refutó en cuanto su mente dio rienda suelta a pensar en cualquier cosa. Puso las manos en su cabeza, pensando que de alguna forma eso evitaría que se adentrara en su mente.

\- Esos pensamientos que veo son superfluos, cosas que estás pensando en el momento… son la portada de un libro, ¿entiendes? – Comenzó a explicar. Había visto el libro de magia encima del mueble y se le había ocurrido una idea, la mejor manera de explicarle a la castaña era con ejemplos y ¿qué mejor ejemplo que un libro? Ella, instantáneamente asintió. – Bien. Ahora, evidentemente ellos no hurgaran en los pensamientos principales, se adentrarán en lo más profundo de tu mente, en tu memoria… en las cosas preciadas para ti. Si piensas un sinfín de cosas en el instante que la persona invade tu mente, se le hará difícil encontrar la información, porque sería como superponer libro tras libro. – Ella asentía vehemente a sus palabras, tomando nota mental de todo lo que él decía. – Pero eso solo aplica para una persona principiante en legeremancia, si yo quisiera ver tus pensamientos más profundos podría hacerlo así pienses en mil cosas.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué me serviría pensar en un número? – Preguntó con un mohín de fastidio por no poder ser rápida en ese aspecto. Él sonrió satisfecho.

\- Porque eso es para alguien enclenque, pensar en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, facilitaría la repulsión de su mente en la tuya. – Explicó. – Ahora, si te ataca alguien como yo. – Su orgullo brotó en cada palabra y la castaña tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no rodar los ojos… o su cara. – Tienes que dejar de pensar, tienes que concentrar toda la magia en tu mente para construir un muro de concreto.

\- Muy buena la teoría, Malfoy, pero ¿cómo hago eso? – Preguntó ceñuda. Lo que él le decía parecía cada vez más a una locura, lo que producía una amargura en su interior.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar, Granger? – Ella lo miró interrogante. - ¿Quieres defender tu mente o atacar otras? – Preguntó con malicia.

\- Defender. – Dijo inmediatamente. Él sonrió, era lo que suponía desde un principio. – De ese modo, si me atrapan, no sabrán nada sobre ti. – La sonrisa se esfumo inmediatamente de sus labios. De nuevo ese espíritu benevolente que lo desarmaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desinteresada, tan rara, extraña, diferente a todas las personas que conocía? ¡Joder!

\- Deberías dejar de pensar en los demás, Granger. En el campo de batalla nadie pensara en ti. – Ella asintió a sus palabras, pero él pudo descifrar su mirada rápidamente. Mentía. Se lo decían sus gestos, su mirada temblorosa y sus manos apretadas. No dejaría de pensar en el bienestar de los demás, esa mujer era capaz de sacrificarse por otro ser vivo por el simple hecho de existir. ¿Por qué era tan buena? Tal vez era estupidez, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, la castaña no parecía tener ese defecto. Pansy estaba llena de estupidez, pero la leona que tenía frente a él, definitivamente no. – Voy a intentar ingresar a tu mente. – Advirtió él. Era algo que no le apetecía hacer, no sabía el porqué. Ella le miró alarmada. – Tranquila, no iré profundo. – Aseguro antes de hacerlo.

Ella trago grueso y lo miro directamente a sus ojos. Él pudo notar que sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros cuando estaba decidida y tenían fraguas doradas cuando se encontraba feliz. Sus mejillas no estaban coloradas como siempre, estaba algo pálida, nerviosa por lo que podría ver él en su mente.

\- _Legeramance. –_ Dijo con decisión. Apuntando al centro de su frente.

En cámara lenta vio lo que su _amiga íntima_ le había contado, observo en detalle el rostro de la castaña, como se le habían humedecido los ojos mientras les decía las cosas a los perdedores del pobretón y cara rajada, como se le comprimía el pecho al estar diciendo cada anécdota donde ella había arriesgado su propia vida por el bienestar físico, mental y emocional de ellos, poniendo su propia vida como un sacrificio o algo dispensable.

Sintió en carne propia los ojos arderle, como luchaba porque la humedad se reabsorbiera.

Observaba la cara de pasmo de ambos idiotas, anonadados por escuchar hablar a la castaña con tanta ironía y desdén. Sacando en cara 5 años de "impulsividad" como el niño-que-vivió- le había dicho al acto digno que había hecho esa mañana contra Pansy, que no le costaba afirmar había sido en defensa también del idiota de la comadreja.

La vio darse la vuelta y caminar decidida hasta la torre que ahora ambos compartían, subir a su habitación, llegar al centro de la sala común con un libro bastante pesado y colocarlo en la mesilla central, encender la chimenea y gritar con fuerza antes de sentarse en el mueble.

Veía sus manos temblorosas pasar las páginas del libro, suspirar unas cuentas veces y mirar hacía la entrada, esperando que llegara alguien, que llegara él. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, ella no podía verlo. No sabía porque, pero le agradaba la idea de verle ansiosa por él, esperando a que llegara para enseñarle lo que ella aún no conocía.

Ella se levantó y apago la chimenea, se acerco a la puerta del balcón y la abrió, dejo que los últimos rayos del sol iluminaran su rostro por completo, bañándola con el oro de su luz. Una brisa casi invernal acarició con suavidad los bucles que ahora tenía por cabello, la melena desordenada se había tornado en una cabellera de rulos ordenados que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda y con los rayos del sol dejaban ver pequeños reflejos dorados que le hacían brillar la cabellera, sus bucles castaños se intercalaban con líneas diminutas de luz que la hacían resplandecer; al igual que su mirada, ahora también podía ver las brasas doradas que ardían cuando el sol las iluminaba, pero esta vez no ardían con la misma potencia que había detallado en la mañana, cuando estuvo con las arañas. Ahora se veían oprimidas por la humedad de sus ojos, por el enrojecimiento de su mirada que no se debía al hecho de estar viendo directamente al ya perezoso sol.

Todo era por la pelea que había tenido con sus amigos, todo era por causa de esos dos idiotas que le habían dado la espalda a la única persona capaz de aguantar su ineptitud.

Sintió un vació amargo en el centro de su pecho, estar husmeando en su mente aunque fuera para enseñarle a bloquearla le parecía algo incorrecto, nunca había visto a la castaña tan vulnerable, tan frágil y con la mirada tan apagada.

Ella volvió a sentarse en el mueble, seco sus ojos y comenzó a leer hasta que los rayos del sol fueron cada vez más tenues y desaparecieron, poco después se veía a sí mismo.

\- Pude sentir todo lo que viste. – Dijo la castaña ruborizada. Él la miro sorprendido. ¿Le había sentido?

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó él interesado.

\- Sentía como mis pensamientos volvían a surgir y alguien más estaba allí, conmigo. – Explicó. Él asintió confundido, normalmente una persona no debería darse cuenta de la intromisión si no está entrenada.

\- Parece que tienes algo de talento. – Anunció él. Lo más parecido a un cumplido que recibiría la castaña de parte de él.

\- ¿Cómo evito que alguien pueda ver esas cosas? – Preguntó ella. Ruborizada como él le había advertido no debía ponerse.

\- No lo vas a aprender hoy, Granger. – Dijo resuelto el rubio. Con el semblante tenso. - Debemos comenzar con lo básico.

\- ¿Qué es lo básico? ¿Por qué tú aprendiste en las vacaciones? No es justo. – Se quejó ella. Refunfuñando y mirándolo con mala cara.

\- No creo que te guste la idea de recibir maldiciones para poder hacer impenetrable tu mente. – Zanjó él. La castaña lo miro desorbitada y asintió, iba a responderle alguna cosa benevolente, pero el rubio no permitiría que _ella,_ le tuviera lastima. – Vamos a comenzar a vehiculizar tu magia. – Dijo él. Callando las palabras que casi salen de la boca de ella.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No será nada fácil. – Dijo con malicia. – Vas a tener que dejar de usar la varita cuando te enfrentes conmigo. – Ella arqueo la ceja dudosa. – Tienes que intentar crear campos protectores en tu mente, evitar de ese modo que yo ingrese a ella.

\- ¿Por qué sin mi varita?

\- Tú varita hace que vehiculices la magia por ella, evitando que tu propio cuerpo sea el canalizador. Quitando la varita de tu cuerpo, haremos que nuevamente la magia se concentre y tú serás la encargada de canalizarla.

\- ¿Puedes hacer magia sin varita? – Preguntó demasiado curiosa, asombrada sería lo apropiado. El gesto prepotente que adopto el rubio, le confirmaron que efectivamente ese idiota era más poderoso de lo que pensaba.

\- Dámela. – Ordenó él. Ella con el ceño fruncido saco su varita de su túnica y se la entrego con desconfianza.

\- Ten cuidado. – Le advirtió feroz. Él asintió con desinterés, guardándola en su túnica con simpleza.

\- Prepárate, Granger. No pienso ser misericordioso. – Indicó él. Guardando también su varita para pasmo de la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué guardas tu varita?

\- No es necesaria. – Dijo. Y antes que la castaña se prepara mentalmente para lo que venía, el rubio movió levemente su mano y un impacto invisible dio justo en el abdomen de la joven que salió disparada unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Su cara era todo un poema, sorprendida y asustada por partes iguales al notar que él, había usado magia sin varita y le había atacado. - ¡Te dije que te prepararas! – Gritó fiero. Ella tembló, jamás le había visto tan serio y decidido. Era peor que Snape.

Su semblante tenso, esos ojos grises mercuriales ahora lucían como plomo, sus labios se divisaban como una fina línea densa que no permitía ni consentía errores.

Otro movimiento de su mano ocasionó esta vez que la castaña impactara contra la chimenea. Había sido más brutal en su actuación. Hermione tosió repetidas veces mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, mirándolo con furia contenida.

\- ¡Vamos, repúdiame! – Exigió él con una sonrisa sardónica. Ella le miro letal, las brazas ahora estaban incandescentes.

\- ¡Cállate, hurón! – Espeto ella con rabia. La respuesta del rubio fue una sonrisa y otro movimiento de su mano, esta vez la castaña fue arrastrada por la misma fuerza invisible en el suelo hasta impactar contra la puerta que daba al balcón, allí comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar completamente de pie, levitando en el aire y sintiendo que una mano invisible la asfixiaba con demasiada fuerza. – Malfoy. – Susurró con frenesí. - ¡Malfoy! – Gritó angustiada por sentir que el aire ya no era suficiente para su organismo. Su garganta estaba siendo oprimida. - ¡Para!- Todas sus fuerzas fueron colocadas en aquel grito que debió haber sido escuchado por todos los habitantes de ese colegio.

El rubio presionó aún más el cuello de la castaña, chocando el hielo de su mirada al fuego desolado de ella.

Y lo que tanto estaba esperando que pasará, paso.

Una bomba repulsiva choco contra él, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hermione cayera desplomado al suelo y él tuviera que retroceder unos pasos por la onda expansiva. Ella le había repelido con su magia, protegiéndose de aquel ataque siniestro que él había utilizado en ella sin darle tregua.

No dejaba de toser, una y otra vez la escucho toser sonoramente, estaba completamente ahogada, algunas lagrimillas se escapaban de sus ojos por la fuerza con la que él la había apretado y sentía la ansiedad todavía en cada poro de su piel.

Gritó sin vergüenza una y otra vez, frenética por haberse sentido de aquella manera tan demoledora.

El rubio la miro recostado de la mesa, algo nervioso de verla en ese estado. Por un momento había pensando en soltarla, pero sabía que tenía que exigirle todo lo que ella podía dar. La estaba obligando a explotar su magia, hacer que su poder resurgiera y fuera canalizado por todo su organismo, no esperando la vara de madera para poder actuar. Por eso la había llevado al límite, porque era la única manera de hacer que ella sacará su poder. A pesar de no haber compartido nunca con ella, evidentemente por ser una _sangresucia_ , podía definirla con tan solo verla unas cuentas veces y él llevaba 6 años viéndola, así que bastante sabía sobre su actitud, potencial y también debilidades.

Cuando le exigías, siempre daba más. Granger no era una mujer que defraudara, y cuando lo hacía, ella misma se impartía una nueva meta y era superar lo que no había conseguido.

Lo había notado en la primera clase de vuelo en escobas, ella fue la última en lograrlo, pero hasta que no logro levantar la escoba con su mano, no dejo el campo. Todos se habían ido a sus salas comunes, algunos en el comedor, todos dispersos, pero ella, ella siguió allí.

Parada al lado de una escoba que no se movía ni un milímetro. Se burló de ella con sus amigos por horas, afirmando que su podrida sangre era igual de podrido que su talento, pero en el fondo le sorprendía ver aquella voluntad inquebrantable. Luchando por ser lo que ella quería ser, sin importarle los murmullos de los demás.

Cuando salió del comedor esa noche, recordó que fue a los jardines del colegio a reposar un momento en soledad y la observo, parada todavía al lado de la escoba, con el cabello alborotado, luciendo exactamente igual a las cerdas de un escobillón viejo y desgastado; su uniforme desarreglado y sus ojos hinchados, posiblemente de tanto llorar. No le sorprendió saber que había llorado, le sorprendió fue seguir viéndola con esa mirada afilada clavada en la escoba, desafiándola, asegurándole que vencería. Y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para volver al castillo, lo vio.

La escoba se movía con lentitud pero certeza hacia la pequeña mano de la castaña y ella como si hubiera logrado la copa de las casas se tiró al suelo con una sonrisa que iba de una oreja a otra y lloró. Fue la primera vez que la veía de ese modo tan frágil, vulnerable ante una escoba que la había retado y ella le había vencido sin contemplación.

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que nadie tenía la voluntad de esa pequeña niña con cabello en forma de melena, fue la primera vez que la miró asombrado y sintió una calidez en su estomago por sentirse orgulloso de alguien más que él. Lo había logrado. Paso todo un día en los jardines del colegio intentando hacer algo y no lo dejo hasta que lo logro.

Por eso la había presionado tanto ese día, por ese motivo fue que a pesar de arriesgarse muchísimo en hacer lo que hacía, le había exigido dar todo lo que ella podía darle, porque él mismo había evidenciado eso hacía mucho tiempo atrás, había visto lo que ella podía dar si se exigía lo suficiente, él sabía la cantidad de magia que fluía en ese cuerpo y no dejaría que la carencia de una varita fuera el impedimento para que ella fuera la mejor.

\- Lo logré. – Susurró ella. Mirándose las manos embelesada. Él subió una ceja. _Increíble_ , pensó una y otra vez. Pensó que después de recuperarse iría a por su varita y lo atacaría, dejándole solo de una buena vez; siendo la persona racional que demostraba ser siempre, pero de nuevo esa bruja extraña le sorprendía, haciendo, diciendo y siendo cosas que él jamás había observado en nadie más.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él. Todavía fuera de sus casillas por haberla escuchado, para completar ahora sonreía extasiada, sin poder quitar su castaña mirada de sus manos que temblaban levemente.

\- Lo logré. – Repitió llena de orgullo. – Te repelí. – Una pequeña tos salió en ese momento de sus labios, pero su sonrisa menguo el efecto ardiente que sentía en la garganta. – Ha sido increíble. – Añadió con fulgor. Él asintió desconcertado. También pensaba eso, que había sido increíble aunque por motivos diferentes. Ella había notado que todo fue un modo de operar de él, no le recriminaba ni estaba furiosa sino todo lo contrario… estaba feliz. – Aunque lo hice levemente, pero pude apartarte de mí. – Concluyó. Sus manos automáticamente fueron hasta su cuello y comenzaron a masajearlo con suavidad, aún sentía la presión en su tráquea y su respiración apenas estaba comenzando a acompasarse.

Ella le miraba interrogante, esperando que dijera algo, pero nada salía de sus labios. Estaba completamente mudo ante las acciones que ella había decidido tomar.

\- Eres extraña. – Dijo con simpleza antes de marcharse a su habitación sin darle alguna explicación. No podía darle ninguna porque realmente en esos momentos no las tenía.

La castaña le miró intrigada por su actitud, pero el orgullo que sentía por ella misma fue superior a su curiosidad, ella no había notado la mirada penetrante del rubio hacía ella, tampoco la descolocación que sintió cuando profirió esas palabras de felicidad al haber logrado lo que por un momento pensó no lograría, pero es que la sensación había sido completamente… mágica.

Al principio sintió rabia, ser repelida una y otra vez por él, arrastrada como un muñeco de trapo por el piso; luego cuando la presión en su cuello fue descomunal tuvo miedo, ese miedo se acrecentó hasta convertirse en terror, pero fue la mirada de él, esa que se clavo segundos antes de sentir toda la magia fluir en ella expandirse hasta expulsarlo que sintió una plenitud inigualable.

Él le había dado ánimos. Le había gritado en silencio que estaba junto a ella, que no dudara del poder que ella albergaba en su interior, que lo expusiera, por eso se concentró un segundo, por eso tuvo que gritar con todas sus fuerzas para poder ser la varita humana que sabía podía llegar a ser y canalizar todo su poder. Sabía que la repulsión había sido leve y que se sentía completamente agotada, pero el sentimiento de felicidad era inigualable e incomparable. Ni siquiera cuando uso el _giratiempos,_ haber conseguido usar la mugrosa escoba en primer año, es que las runas tampoco podían ser comparadas con la sensación de plenitud que sintió en ese momento, fue algo efímero y finito, pero aún podía sentir la corriente erizar sus manos y hacer que ese momento se convirtiera en el más importante en su vida.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Hola, Malfoy. – Saludó ella con una sonrisa esplendida. Se había levantado temprano e intentó hacer magia sin varita, logro hacer el café perfectamente sin necesidad de usar su pequeño canalizador de vid con núcleo de dragón.

Él no le devolvió el saludo, fue una mirada gélida dirigida a ella lo único que obtuvo de él antes de verlo marchar con rapidez, dejando una estela de fragancia costosa y mentolada.

\- Y la extraña soy yo. – Dijo en un bufido. Dándole otro sorbo al café que había hecho. Se sentía tan orgullosa de su osado logro.

\- Decir mediocre es algo que minimizaría lo que realmente he notado al ver los resultados de las pociones que le entregaron al profesor Slughorn. – La voz áspera y sin ningún atisbo de felicidad se condensó en el aula de clases, el profesor Snape hacía una entrada triunfal y oscura como solo su estela y semblante podían hacer. – Parece que sus mentes mediocres no logran procesar una condenada lección por más de cinco segundos, cabe destacar que hay mentes más mediocres que otras, destinadas al fracaso y decepción, - para nadie paso desapercibida la mirada que lanzó directamente hacia cierto pelirrojo que se sonrojo de vergüenza y furia. – Hay otras excepciones que a pesar de no entregar todo lo que pueden dar, no han sido tan… - y pareció buscar la palabra con ahínco. – decepcionantes. – Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en una mirada castaña y en una mercurial. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que todos los calderos se encendieran en el acto.

\- ¿Y el profesor Slughorn? – Preguntó Harry con gesto serio. No le agradaba la actitud de Snape.

\- Eso, señor Potter. – El apellido de Harry fue escupido con desdén… como siempre. – No es asunto suyo.

\- Lo odio. – Susurró Ron a Harry, quien asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

\- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Proclamó el profesor con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. – Le agradezco señor Weasley que tenga cuidado con sus palabras o hará que su casa pierda todos los puntos que consigue la única joven decente que la conforma. – Ron abrió la boca de par en par, impactado y apenado por haber sido el responsable de restarle puntos a su casa. Harry frunció aún más el ceño y la castaña que claramente se sentía aludida sonrojo casi hasta la tonalidad del cabello de todos los Weasley. – En mi clase absténgase a realizar estupideces, no soy benevolente como otros. – Todos asintieron con temor, hasta sus propios alumnos y pupilos de casa le temían, nadie escapaba de esa mirada penetrante, oscura y poderosa que paralizaba a quién la recibiera.

\- Disculpe, profesor. – Solo una valiente alumna podría cortar la tensión asfixiante que se había formado en el aula. Snape la miró de inmediato, inquisidor. - ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Preguntó firme, pero en un tono más bajo de lo habitual.

\- Usted nada. – Espetó él. – No quiero escuchar en ningún momento su voz. – Siguió con la misma actitud desdeñosa. – Y le advierto Granger, que si llego a escucharla, les quitaré todos los puntos que tienen. – Hermione tragó grueso. - ¿He sido claro? – Preguntó recto y mirándola directamente. Ella asintió, incomoda por la intensidad de su mirada, pero sin bajar su vista de sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – Preguntó con hastió Ron. Él más que nadie había sido víctima del humor, genio y actitud de ese despiadado profesor, hasta pescozones había recibido por parte de él.

\- Harán de nuevo la poción de muertos en vida. – Indicó él. Un suspiró colectivo inundo el aula. – Está vez lo harán en parejas, evidentemente solos son una lástima. Esta vez no ganarán absolutamente nada o tal vez si, tal vez tengan la mínima posibilidad de no ser una vergüenza para sí mismos. – Caminó hasta su escritorio y saco un pequeño frasco de cristal transparente, dentro había un líquido muy similar al agua.

\- Hermione. – Susurró Ron con una sonrisa felina. – Ponte conmigo. – Imploró. La castaña lo miró ceñuda, aún no se le olvidaba lo del día anterior y ya su amigo pelirrojo quería usarla como salvavidas.

\- Ni se le ocurra. – Interrumpió con clara ponzoña Snape. – Usted efectivamente hará la poción, pero en silencio, de última en el aula y con una pareja que yo escoja. – Señalo a la castaña que nuevamente lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con vehemencia. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le agradecía a Snape que la hubiera salvado de ponerse con Ron, ella aún no quería saber nada de él ni de Harry.

\- Potter. – Espetó. Señalándolo con un mohín de asco.- Intenté salvar a Weasley. – Harry asintió y se acercó a Ronald. – Parkinson con Nott. – Ella asintió. Las parejas comenzaron a conformarse sin derecho a réplica. Casi pierden todos los puntos ambas casas cuando Zabini fue colocado en pareja con Seamus. Una amenaza bastante convincente de Snape basto para que ambos se sentaran juntos y guardaran silencio, sonriendo como si fueran amigos desde el día que pisaron el colegio. El ceño aún fruncido de Snape no se aligero en ningún momento. – Granger y Malfoy. – Proclamó con tono más tétrico, advirtiendo de ese modo que más les valía no decir ni una sola palabra.

\- Petulante. – Susurró la castaña. Se había ubicado al final del aula, en el último y más viejo de los calderos. Su cuaderno como siempre se mantenía cerrado y el libro que ya había memorizado desde el año anterior estaba encima del mesón, a pesar de saber cada letra escrita, lo tenía allí como un guardián ante cualquier peligro.

\- Vas a perder todos los puntos si sigues diciendo palabras así. – Advirtió con ironía el rubio a su lado. – Es una pérdida de tiempo hacer de nuevo esta poción, pero bien sabemos que la haremos en un pestañeo. – Dijo con suficiencia. Hermione bufó.

\- Busca el ajenjo, los granos de sopóforo y asfódelo. – Ordenó ella con fastidio, esperando que Malfoy no se pusiera petulante y actuara como un idiota.

\- Bien, pero la haré yo. – Añadió él. Con pasos siempre aristocráticos camino hasta el estante de ingredientes. Buscando los que la castaña le había dicho, aunque no necesitaba que ella recitara como una sabionda los ingredientes uno por uno. Él más que nadie sabía cómo realizar un filtro de muertos vivientes. Pero ese día no se le antojaba discutir con ella. No después de la práctica del día anterior y su desenlace.

Aún no se recuperaba de la noche que había pasado, una de las peores noches que había tenido en su vida. Después de la pesadilla que había tenido, no pudo volver a dormir. Y eso fue a las 2 de la madrugada.

Lo peor del asunto, por lo menos el dilema que navegaba una y otra vez en su mente era que ese sueño que tanto lo había perturbado había sido una de sus fantasías más glorificantes y ahora, ahora ni siquiera había podido dormir por haber sentido en carne propia cada toma de ese sueño que cada vez se tornó más oscuro, haber vivido ese sueño de una forma tan jodidamente real fue lo que causo que hubiera despertado sudado y exhausto.

Cuando regreso al mesón, observo que la castaña ya tenía el cerebro de perezoso y las raíces de valeriana finamente cortadas.

\- Ya el caldero está a temperatura. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Se le veía orgullosa, demasiado excitada por su logro del día anterior.

\- He pensado ciertas cosas, Granger. – Comenzó a decir él con el gesto tenso. El rubio agregaba lentamente cada ingrediente, dejando que la castaña revolviera con perfecta simetría la poción, en los ángulos adecuados y con la fuerza precisa. La miró un momento y ella devolvió su mirada, instándolo a continuar con lo que decía. Ya ni siquiera se sentía incomodo por su compañía, pero… - creo que deberías salirte de esto. – soltó de una sola vez.

\- ¿Ah? – Preguntó ella confundida. - ¿A qué te refieres? – Una mirada de Snape les hizo hablar aún más bajo. Los había ametrallado en silencio, cubierto por las sombras mientras regañaba a todos los estudiantes que estaban tres mesones por delante de ellos para evitar que se copiaran.

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar. – Dijo con fastidio. – Ya has hecho suficiente con ponerme en el buen camino. – Sarcasmo adornando cada una de sus palabras.

\- No te preocupes por lo de ayer, fue lo que necesitaba para poder reaccionar. – Dijo ella, apaciguando la tormenta que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho. Se había sentido por primera vez en mucho tiempo increíble en algo que realmente le había costado aprender, se sintió preparada, superando sus propias expectativas y ahora, él le decía que se saliera. – No te preocupes por mí, no me has lastimado. – Se atrevió a decir aquella estupidez. Pensando por un segundo que él actuaba de esa manera porque se había preocupado. No quería dejar de ayudarle, ella no quería ser la persona que había abierto simplemente la puerta y se había marchado. No, ella quería ser más.

\- No me preocupo. – Escupió tensó. Que cerca habían estado sus palabras de la realidad, rozando su tambaleante autocontrol. – Simplemente ayer me di cuenta que no eres nada hábil en esto y no puedo arriesgarme a morir ahora que tengo un leve chance. – Sus palabras fueron como pequeños alfileres que se clavaban en sus arterias principales y hacían que la sangre saliera expulsada de ella con potencia, microhemorragías que terminaban asesinando de forma silente a su víctima.

El líquido comenzaba a tornarse de un color oscuro y grumoso, el barro sería lo más cercano para asociar con la textura de su poción… Hermione inició un suave movimiento con su mano, revolviendo de izquierda y derecha siete veces; la poción comenzaba a ser un líquido color lila que olía de forma agradable y relajante, un suave somnífero que doparía a toda la clase por unas cuentas horas. Cuando revolvió por séptima vez hacía la izquierda el líquido no tenía ningún color, era traslucido como el agua pura de manantial y no emitía ningún olor que lo diferenciara del agua.

¿Qué podía responder a sus palabras venenosas? Realmente nada, si él consideraba que ella era o sería un estorbo, le demostraría con creces que nunca lo había sido y no empezaría a serlo ahora.

\- Profesor. – Dijo la castaña levantando su mano, no vería al rubio más. Él había tomado una decisión. Bien. Ella también había tomado una. – Está lista. – Anunció solemne. Snape se acercó en grandes zancadas al mesón de ambos alumnos y asintió una sola vez, mostrando una leve y casi efímera sonrisa en sus labios. Los únicos alumnos que superaban sus expectativas.

\- Identifíquela. – Ordenó él. Hermione asintió una sola vez. Tomó un pequeño frasco de cristal y añadió con un cucharón de plata el líquido que acababan de preparar con cuidado dentro del frasco. Añadió con su pulcra caligrafía su nombre y el de Malfoy y se lo entrego directamente a Snape en la mano.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme? – Preguntó ella. Snape la miro intrigado, mirando de reojo el aspecto tenso de su ahijado.

\- Si. – Dijo con simpleza. La castaña tomó su mochila y sin darle una mirada de soslayo a Draco ni a sus amigos salió de aquel lúgubre y húmedo salón que estaba en las profundidades del castillo, donde solo las serpientes lograban sentirse a gusto, en las mazmorras de la imponente obra de arquitectura.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Cuestionó Snape con un tono de voz tan bajo que estaba seguro solo Draco podría haberle entendido y posiblemente solo era porque lo tenía enfrente y leyendo sus labios.

\- Nada. – Zanjó él. – Nos vemos luego. – Avisó. Agarró su mochila con mala cara y salió del aula, dando un portazo, liberando la rabia que gritaba por salir en libertad.

 _ **oOo**_

No lo había visto el resto del día. Las clases de runas que no compartía con él fueron la dosis necesaria de antídoto contra lo que él había hecho. Ella no solo estaba haciendo lo que hacía por él, realmente ella iba a luchar en esa guerra con o sin él, la situación cambio levemente solamente porque se dio cuenta que él no podía ser un daño colateral de la oscuridad que habían cernido sobre el mundo cientos de magos que tenían conceptos retrogradas que lo único que hacían eran sectorizar la importancia real de la magia.

Creyendo que tenían el derecho de sentenciar como jueces estrictos sobre quién podía y quién ni siquiera merecía el apelativo de mago en el mundo entero, ignorando por completo que la magia era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a quién bendecir con su energía, aunque como otras tantas energías a veces colisionaba y actuaba de forma "errónea", bendiciéndole a ellos.

Ella no estaba en esa guerra por el simple hecho de ayudarle, ella estaba y estaría siempre luchando contra esos seres que profesaban que **ella** era una escoria, una _sangresucia_ como muchas veces él le llamo, tratando de eliminar a criaturas mágicas con "intelecto inferior", pero con el mismo derecho de tener una vida digna. Ella no había escogido ser bruja, pero lo era y se sentía completamente agradecida y privilegiada por ese hecho y no permitiría ni entendía como alguien podía pensar que por venir de lugares diferentes con respecto a nivel cultural, ella se volvía diferente, deficiente e inferior a ellos.

No era egocéntrica, pero ella misma había demostrado a todos en ese colegio que a pesar de provenir de dos padres muggles era la bruja más inteligente y hábil que Hogwarts había presenciado en mucho tiempo, no solo por tener una memoria envidiable al ser fotográfica sino por tener una destreza y capacidad de raciocinio superior a la de muchos jóvenes.

Así que no… no permitiría que él le tratara como si fuera una jovencilla que podía ser descartable cuando él quisiera. Si no quería ayudarla, pues bien, ella encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Había aprendido hechizos avanzados sola, leyendo y practicando una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Además, absorbería todo lo que el profesor Snape compartiera con ellos y también aprovecharía cada momento libre para entrenar cada hechizo que conocía, leería libros que nunca había siquiera abierto por tener material un tanto prohibido, pero no importaba… era el momento de demostrarse a ella misma que nadie podría dispensarla como una envoltura inutilizable.

Ella era Hermione Granger, hija de dos dentistas espectaculares, amiga de Harry Potter, mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Cualquier hechizo que hacía salía como debía y ese hurón malhumorado no haría que el fulgor que había sentido la noche anterior menguara y mucho menos desapareciera solo porque él era un asqueroso cobarde.

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra joven Malfoy? – La voz locuaz y gentil de Dumbledore siempre le había ocasionado un profundo fastidio, ahora le sonaba adecuada para la oscuridad que tenía que atravesar solo.

\- Perfectamente. – Contestó él con suficiencia. Tan característica de los Malfoy y de los Black. El viejo profesor sonrió y levanto de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la señorita Granger? – Preguntó él. Draco lo miró de inmediato, pensando en lo astuto que era esa hombre senil, debía ser un hibrido de todas las casas, porque realmente contenía cualidades de cada una. Admirable, pensó con honestidad.

\- Nada en particular. – Respondió Draco. No tenía que darle explicaciones sobre cada movimiento o decisión que hiciera; suficiente era con tener que ser el chivo expiatorio y peón sacrificable de ambas tropas con tal de ver a su madre resguardada y a cierta mujer demasiado crédula lejos de él.

\- Supongo sabe mejor que yo que la señorita Granger es alguien que no suele disuadirse por pequeños obstáculos. – Soltó con inocencia. Draco bufó. ¿Eran necesarias aquellas palabras? Él ya había tomado una decisión, no podía ser tan egoísta y desgraciado con la mujer que se había arriesgado por él sin ningún interés de por medio más que su propio bienestar. No podía serlo a pesar de ser ella. Él lograría que aquella pesadilla se quedara como eso… una pesadilla. Suficiente dolor sentía en su pecho ya por no saber sobre la salubridad de su madre, de la única mujer que siempre lo había amado por lo que él era; no podía unir a esa obstinada castaña en su fragua.

Solo debía existir una muerte en ese escudriñado destino sanguinario, y él se encargaría de solo ser él.

\- La mejor estrategia de un ajedrecista es solo sacrificar a sus peones. – Dijo de pronto Draco. Mirando como la magnífica ave que poseía el hombre que ahora lo ayudaba de formas inimaginables movía de forma hipnotizante su plumaje llameante.

\- Se equivoca. – Refutó el más sabio. – Un buen ajedrecista evita mover sus piezas solo para sacrificarlas. – Draco le miró sardónico. – Espero usted no se consideré un peón. – Añadió a sus palabras. El rubio volvió a mirarlo de esa forma tan parecida a la de su padre, pero con una profundidad en su mirada que ni siquiera Lucius poseía.

\- No lo consideró. – Comenzó a decir él. Viendo de nuevo a la gran ave que ahora le miraba con curiosidad. – Sé que lo soy. – Finalizó con una sonrisa resignada. Albus suspiró quedamente, difícil era hacerle ver ese joven hombre que no era un peón, que él no pensaba usarlo como una pieza sacrificable. Pero Draco estaba demasiado hundido en las tinieblas y si su gran y experimentada intuición no le fallaba, él no sería el que le haría ver la realidad de las cosas. Era otra persona la encargada de hacerle despabilar y darse cuenta que los peones son otras personas, seres más simples, seres que la mayoría glorifica, pero que realmente son dispensables, seres como él mismo.

\- Tenga por seguro una cosa señor Malfoy. – Por primera vez la voz del profesor Dumbledore no sonaba gentil, la rectitud en ellas era férrea. – No enseñaría todo de mí a una pieza sacrificable. – Draco le miró con solemnidad disfrazada en su máscara de frialdad, una máscara que venía años perfeccionando y se le daba de maravilla. No sabía que responder a esas palabras que parecían tan verídicas.

\- De igual manera prefiero estar preparado para serlo que permitir que alguien importante tome mi lugar. – Fueron sus palabras y sabía muy bien que no debió haberlas dicho. Esos pensamientos absurdos debían estar siempre acallados en su mente, encerrados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Nadie podía saber que él tenía consciencia, que podía ser benevolente. Suficiente con lo que la entrometida de la leona había descubierto en su diario cuando fisgoneo.

\- Hoy tendrá su primera misión, señor Malfoy. – Dijo entonces el profesor Dumbledore. Con un semblante serio que reflejaba debajo de sus ojos azules los largos años que ya empezaban a pasarle factura. Draco le encaró con gesto gélido.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Irá con el profesor Snape a Hogsmade. Será una misión de exploración, pero puede complicarse.

\- Prosiga. – Instó el rubio.

\- No sabemos cuántos seguidores de Tom irán a Hogsmade. – Draco tembló al escuchar esa manera tan descarada de nombrar al Lord oscuro. – Pero debemos destacar que el movimiento ha empezado y el centro del pueblo es un buen lugar para emboscar al señor Potter y sus amigos más allegados. – Sabía que esa mención lograría aumentar una tensión en los gestos del rubio. Definitivamente el joven mago se preocupaba por la mujer que le había salvado de la profunda soledad y muerte. – Creemos que irán para preparar un ataque. Este sábado todos tendrán permiso de salir, no tenemos permiso del ministerio para anunciar un toque de queda, siguen esperando que todo fluya con una normalidad inexistente.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Ustedes buscarán en sus mentes, averiguaran sus planes y detendrán cualquier tipo de trampa preparada. – Explicó el profesor. Estaba orgulloso de ver la receptividad de ese joven valeroso que arriesgaba todo lo que tenía por defender lo más preciado en su vida.

\- Supongo Snape ya sabe sobre esto.

\- Él fue quién me lo dijo. – Draco enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Preguntó molesto.

\- Porque le he pedido que no lo hiciera, hoy le enseñare un hechizo que yo mismo he creado señor Malfoy, y quiero que lo practique esta noche. – El efecto provocado fue el que él mismo espero, una sonrisa en los labios del rubio que se ensanchaba cada vez más. Veía en sus ojos un poder más grande que el que escondía Voldemort, un poder que dormía, pero que pronto despertaría y necesitaría estar en el camino adecuado.

Albus sabía más que nadie las veces que había fallado anteriormente cuando había intentado ayudar y proteger a personas que caían en las noches inciertas que no desembocaban en ningún amanecer, ese viejo director del colegio había perdido en otras manos a seres que había amado, pero descuidado por ansías de un poder que jamás le había dado absolutamente nado productivo ni bendito.

Él sabía que la maldad formaba parte del alma de algunas personas, que se anclaba tan hondo en sus esencias lumínicas que no había nada ni nadie que lograra iluminar ese espíritu contaminado, pero ahora veía a Draco y volvía a tener esperanza, comenzaba a tener una fe desmedida por ese joven que ocultaba un poder más inmenso que el de él mismo y por primera vez, después de tantos fracasos, decepciones y dolor, confiaba en que él no fallaría.

Confiaba en que Draco tendría una voluntad inquebrantable, que la tentación por las artes oscuras no sería suficiente para desviarlo del camino correcto, ahora, después de tanto tiempo volvía a poner sus esperanzas en un joven que a pesar de tener todo en contra, poseía todo a favor.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que era Draco a Harry, ese pequeño que llego a sus brazos víctima de un monstruo, testigo de una atrocidad que no debe ser vivida por ningún ser vivo, pero que a pesar de ello, él con tan solo meses de nacido, había presenciado debido a la sentencia personal de un hombre en el que alguna vez había depositado su confianza y esperanza. Ahora después de casi 17 años, se percataba de lo invidente que había sido al solo prestar atención al niño que había quedado sin padres e ignorar al niño que a pesar de tener una familia, nadaba en la tortuosa soledad y abnegada oscuridad.

Si, definitivamente esos dos personajes eran diferentes, una divergencia palpable con tan solo verlos.

Pero las diferencias ahora más evidentes radicaban en que Harry a pesar del siniestro destino con el que lo habían marcado, poseía una bondad que era alimentada diariamente por los lazos que había formado en el colegio desde el primer día.

En cambio, el joven que tenía frente a él poseía un destino único que le habían obligado a no cursar, Draco había sido una víctima más del sistema opresor, ese que al ver que perteneces a un lugar particular te encasillan para siempre en un estado autómata del cual no puedes escapar sin ayuda. Ahora que había recibido una misteriosa ayuda de una misteriosa mujer que desde el primer día que le conocía le había cautivado por su incomparable y entrañable inteligencia, él, Albus Dumbledore no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para brindarle una mano firme a ese chico, aferrándolo al camino correcto, iluminando el sendero que su propia familia había ensombrecido con falsas ideologías y dosis exacerbadas de veneno.

\- Enséñeme ese hechizo. – Dijo tajante el rubio. Con un semblante serio, pero cargado de ansías y emoción poco camufladas. Le atraía aprender, porque eso le hacía poderoso y eso era algo que no podía ocultar aunque quisiera, sus ansías de poder.

Dumbledore le miró directamente a sus ojos. El azul oceánico chocando contra el mercurio líquido que desbordaba de las fuentes subterráneas. Su sonrisa fue protagonista en su despacho. Sentía tanta esperanza en esos momentos, en los instantes en que veía la pequeña llama de ese joven frente a él avivándose sin control y permiso.

Esta vez no se equivocaría, Draco Malfoy no sería la regla, sino la excepción.

\- Saque su varita. – Ordenó cortés. Draco así lo hizo. Ambos magos se prepararon para una clase que haría a uno de ellos más poderoso que antes y a otro lo embargaría el regocijo de saber que hacía lo adecuado.

 _ **oOo**_

Pensó que no le sorprendería ver a la castaña después de tres semanas sin hablarle, sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Cada vez que llegaba a la torre que compartía con ella, o no estaba o ya se encontraba durmiendo. En las clases ella no le dirigía ni una sola palabra ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de verle. Hasta cuando habían incursionado la clase de criaturas mágicas con el gigante descerebrado y habían vuelto a ver a las arañas, ella había pasado por él, ignorándolo apoteósicamente como si ni siquiera recordara que él existiera; arrullando a esas arácnidas traidoras que se dejaban convencer por los pares de ojos castaños que las miraban con brillo mientras las acariciaban.

De tan solo recordar lo que le había dicho la impertinente de Krull luego que la castaña se fue de allí, bullía de rabia. ¿Acaso tenía alguna razón en sus absurdas palabras insectiles? Él ni siquiera lo había notado. Estaba seguro de eso, así que era imposible. Draco negó con la cabeza repetidamente mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la castaña frente a él, una castaña que ignoraba por completo su presencia en ese momento.

Estaba en la sala de la torre que ahora tenían que ocupar, para mantener una tregua que él mismo se había encargado de romper a medias, a pesar de tener que llevar todos los planes con normalidad, ella no había vuelto a insistir con las clases que él debía darle, y ahora podía ver el porqué. La leona estaba vestida con un short corto que apenas llegaba a cubrirle los glúteos y una franelilla blanca que se adosaba a todo su torso sudoroso, su cabello arreglado en un intento de cola alta estaba completamente eléctrico, liberando mechones que acariciaban su rostro empapado en sudor, estaba ruborizada y jadeante; pero eso no era lo que mantenía a Draco hipnotizado, no era su cuerpo ni tampoco la poca ropa que la castaña tenía puesta por primera vez para los ojos poco inocentes del rubio; era lo que hacía, allí estaba el motivo por el cual ella había obedecido a su petición, ahora era testigo en primera fila del porqué ella no le había vuelto a buscar ni una sola vez, pero sí que había seguido con los demás entrenamientos y preparativos para tener siempre una ficha por delante de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Lo había logrado. Esa condenada bruja le había hecho un caso perfecto al alejarse de él, y aunque por extraño e inquietante que sonará era lo mejor, le fastidiaba no poder ni siquiera molestarla. Pero ahora para más desgracia no solo eso, sino que un orgullo y admiración se encendió en el centro de su pecho al ver como tres armaduras eran movidas al mismo tiempo y en formas diferentes por la mano de la mujer, no estaba usando su varita, ella lo había logrado.

Notaba el esfuerzo, la constante práctica que debió haber tenido diariamente para lograr aprender lo que él le había enseñado en una sola lección. Allí, frente a él, viendo con énfasis las armaduras de hierro, seguramente muy pesadas; estaba ella, moviéndolas con su mano temblorosa por el poder que estaba obligando a salir de su cuerpo, un poder que él sabía ella poseía y le había negado ayudar a canalizar.

No podía negar que sentía una extraña y efímera sensación que nunca había sentido con tanto ahínco…culpa.

Culpa por darle a entender que estaba menospreciando todo el esfuerzo y riesgo que ella había adjudicado como propio para ayudarle a él. Una persona que nunca le había dado un mínimo motivo para incentivarla a realizar algo como lo que ella había hecho. Él no se había negado por egoísmo como seguramente ella pensó, se había negado por temor a ser el responsable de arrastrarla a un mundo donde nadie se salvaba o por lo menos salía intacto.

Sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual no la había visto, ella se sabía su horario de memoria y es que si lo pensaba una vez con detenimiento, podría asegurar lo metódica que se había vuelto con el tiempo para jamás cruzárselo en privado, evadiéndolo a toda costa.

Y ahora después de tanto tiempo, luego de acostumbrarse a no escuchar su voz o tener una discusión con ella, la veía rompiendo nuevamente los esquemas que él había dibujado estratégicamente. ¿Por qué no podía ser como una persona normal y hacerle caso? Él lo único que quería era hacerla marchar, darle por enterado que haría lo que había pactado, estar en el camino correcto y ella a cambio se alejaba de ese jodido infierno en el cual él se metía conscientemente.

Si lo pensaba con detalle, podía comenzar a reírse de él mismo. Bien sabía quién era la mujer frente a él. Era la misma metomentodo que había leído su reliquia personal, exactamente la misma que levanto el rostro cuando él estuvo a punto de matarla por enterarse de aquella osadía y en vez de huir o negarse rotundamente, le ofreció su ayuda; una ayuda desinteresada que casi tuvo que aceptar por obligación porque ella no le hubiera permitido un retroceso por parte de él. Así era, implacable, incansable y jodidamente insoportable.

No quería hacer ningún ruido, solo quería ir a su habitación, buscar su capa, la máscara y largarse de allí, pero hacerlo suponía que ella le descubriera.

Podía anticipar la incomodidad que se formaría en breves momentos.

\- ¿Granger? – Llamó él de pronto. Más bajo y con menos carácter del que pretendió en un principio; de igual forma el efecto fue el esperado, las armaduras cayeron con un sonido rechinante y agudo al suelo y ella le miro con pasmo. Se notaba claramente que no le esperaba.

\- Deberías estar entrenando en el campo. – Dijo ella inmediatamente. Más para ella misma que para los desarrollados oídos de él, se notaba que se recriminaba el haberse encontrado con él después de todo lo que había planeado para evitar aquello.

\- Se ha anulado el entrenamiento de hoy. – Contestó él para esclarecer la mente de la castaña. Podía ver a través de aquella prenda que ya no cumplía la función de cubrir su torso, el sostén negro visible a través de la franela empapada que le cubría. Sus labios aún jadeantes estaban temblando levemente y sus mejillas siempre rosadas ahora estaban encendidas en su totalidad. – Has estado practicando. – No era una pregunta y ella lo podía notar por el tono de su voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, viéndola? Se sentía extrañamente cohibida y expuesta.

No quería verlo, aún no podía sacar la manera tan idiota en la que le dijo que dejara la causa que había empezado a incursionar con él. _Maldito_.

\- Por supuesto. – Espetó ella con ímpetu. Colocando ambas manos encima de sus caderas y mirándole retadora. Él sonrió suavemente, imperceptible para los ojos de la castaña, las sombras de la entrada todavía cubrían el cuerpo del rubio. – Me iré en un segundo. – Dijo ella de pronto. Caminando hacia el pasillo que les llevaba a sus respectivas habitaciones. La voz de él la detuvo.

\- No te preocupes. Vengo a buscar algo y me marcho. – Sus palabras detuvieron los pasos decididos de la castaña, no por lo que decía sino por el tono. No creía en la adivinación, pero si en su intuición y algo palpitaba demasiado rápido en su pecho como para ser responsabilidad de su corazón.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – Preguntó con más interés que el que debía demostrar. Sabía que debía mantener las barreras que construyo erguidas, pero el pálpito incesante no la dejaba actuar de manera racional sino instintiva. Él la miro con una ceja arqueada, debatiendo internamente si debía o no responderle. Podría pasar de largo, internarse en el pasillo y hacer lo que debía hacer en vez de responderle y comenzar una conversación innecesaria.

\- Hoy hay trabajo. – No sabía porque sus labios se habían movido sin que su cerebro le hubiera ordenado hacerlo. Ella en cambio trago grueso, sus manos se tornaron tan frías como una noche invernal de mediados de Febrero y su pulso se acelero.

\- ¿Trabajo? – Preguntó en un susurró.

\- El camino correcto no es más limpio que el incorrecto. – Y ella había entendido esa frase confusa. Había visto el trasfondo de aquella corta, pero profunda frase. La guerra había comenzado y los primeros pasos importantes comenzaban a darse, pasos donde él actuaría. Sentía que se sofocaba por momentos intermitentes. El peligro sería inminente, si lo descubrían moriría; si no lo descubrían de igual manera podrían herirle y ambas alternativas le atemorizaban como si ella misma fuera la que iba a actuar en ese "trabajo" como él le había llamado. No quería dudar de las habilidades del rubio, pero no podía ser ingenua y pensar que iba a la boca del lobo a enfrentar a personas más preparadas y con menos escrúpulos que él.

\- ¿Irás solo? –Preguntó. Esta vez, por primera vez después de 21 largos días, le miró a los ojos. Draco quedó clavado a esa llameante mirada unos minutos que le parecieron eternos. Había algo en ellos que no había visto en otra persona que no fuera su madre, estaba preocupada. Preocupada por él.

\- Snape me espera. – Escupió con rapidez mientras se adentraba en el pasillo hasta su cuarto, dejando a la castaña con los nervios de punta en el centro del salón, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, el oxigeno agotarse y los ojos arderle. Cuando vio que el rubio regresaba por el mismo lugar que segundos había tomado para marchar, pudo distinguir una capa oscura que llevaba colgada de su antebrazo y una máscara plateada demasiado característica para no reconocerla guardada entre los pliegues de su túnica, pero que levemente dejaba ver una parte de ella.

De nuevo sintió que la saliva que pasaba por su garganta pesaba más de lo debido y el oxigeno que siempre lograba nutrir a sus células ahora estaba envenenado.

Él no quería decir nada más, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Era suficiente aquella absurda conversación que había tenido. Pero su mente rebelde y absurda le volvió a traicionar.

\- Utiliza uno de tus dedos como varita, no la mano entera, de ese modo la magia se vehiculiza mejor. – Era una recomendación que había pensado apenas la vio. Levitando aquellas armaduras que ahora estaban esparcidas detrás de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente, sorprendida por esas sorpresivas palabras.

\- Gracias. – No podía decirle otra cosa. La tensión era demasiado densa como para forzar aún más la situación. – Ten cuidado. – Las palabras escaparon de sus labios cuando el rubio se perdía por el umbral de la torre, saliendo hacia un destino que no conocía pero que la hacía temblar. Al ver solo su espalda no pudo ver la rigidez que se apodero del rostro de Draco ni la densificación de su espalda y el endurecimiento de sus gestos. Quiso chistar por lo absurdo que era la preocupación de ella hacía con él, pero lo que más le causaba incertidumbre era el sentirse aliviado y motivado con ello.

No respondió. No tenía nada que decir ante aquellas inesperadas palabras que rebosaban de preocupación. Hacerlo complicaría los pensamientos enredados que navegaban sin timón en su mente. Tenía que mantener en esos momentos una serenidad que a pesar de no sentir, obligaría a resurgir.

Estaba encaminándose hacia una misión incierta que revelaría su valerosidad. No podía pensar en nada más. Debía concentrarse en el hechizo recién aprendido y no en las palabras resonantes de Krull en su mente.

\- _No la pierdas. – Le había dicho la araña traidora._ Y ahora, su mente igual de traidora le hacía rebobinar una y otra vez esa frase.

 _ **oOo**_

Podía jurar por la memoria de los forjadores de cada casa de ese colegio que ella había intentado dormir con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Cerró los ojos miles de veces, se tomo un té para calmar la ansiedad, hasta se tomó unas gotas de poción para dormir, pero nada funciono. Solo pudo descansar una hora hasta que su cerebro se activara nuevamente y le hiciera pensar inagotablemente sobre la salubridad del rubio que aún no llegaba a la torre.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y él todavía no aparecía.

\- ¡Por Godric! – Gritó encerrada entre las paredes de su habitación. No podía seguir allí, pensando y sudando por los nervios que se rehusaban a dejarla. Su ávida mente no dejaba de procrear diferentes tipos de escenarios en los cuales el rubio podía salir herido, otros en donde Snape era el herido, algunos en los que ambos eran lastimados de gravedad y en el que más se negaba a pensar repetidas veces era en aquellos en donde la muerte secuestraba para siempre el alma de ese prepotente y pesado compañero de torre.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, amarró el cabello en una cola alta y coloco una bata que llegaba hasta sus muslos; no podía seguir en esa habitación, sabía que de nada servía cambiar de paredes, pero tal vez el aire frío lograría adormecer aquellos pensamientos que no se largaban sino que empeoraban y hacían que su frágil control sobre lo que no conocía acabara con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no llega? – Susurró con fastidio, abriendo la puerta que daba hacía el balcón.

La noche era más oscura que veces anteriores, una de las cualidades del invierno, cierne al mundo que lo arropa en una oscuridad densa y mortífera, fría como el alma de la muerte que sin lamentos se lleva el alma de los elegidos, sin importar el dolor que causa en la periferia.

Se sentó contra la pared junto a la puerta, efectivamente el frío aplaco los pensamientos rebeldes, ellos también se escondían de la noche y el frío congelante. Hermione sonrió con orgullo, a pesar de estar temblando de pies a cabeza había logrado lo que anhelo desde un principio… callar a su mente inquieta.

Luego de la primera hora allí sentada, decidió que haría algo para distraer a su mente que ya se había acostumbrado al frío y comenzaba de nuevo a molestarla con desenlaces que le hacían alterar mucho más que al principio. Tenía tanto miedo que las alturas dejaron de parecerle algo peligroso y se acercó a la baranda del balcón para sentir el viento frío acariciar con más libertad su rostro. El sueño se había disipado por completo, reemplazándose por un temor que le causaba un vació en el centro de su estomago haciéndole tortuoso pensar en algo fijo por más de dos minutos seguidos, por eso había desistido de practicar magia, no podía concentrarse.

El cielo oscuro comenzaba a vislumbrar pequeñas zonas más claras, donde los rayos del naciente sol avisaban con salir con su mayor energía para iluminar el día que empezaba a dar la bienvenida. Era sábado. Sábado para ir a Hogsmade y ella no había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, un sábado en donde Draco estaba desaparecido.

\- ¿Y si durmió en Slytherin? – Se preguntó con inocencia, pero negó inmediatamente. No lo haría, era imposible, tenía la máscara de mortifagos y sabía que no andaría por el castillo con algo tan delicado como eso. – Maldición. – Escupió en un susurró. Sentía que el nudo en su estomago comenzaba a asfixiarla. Ni siquiera el frío aplacaba esa ansiedad que ahora la estaba volviendo loca. Literalmente loca.

Aferró la baranda con furia. Sentía que los ojos le ardían, si el rubio no llegaba al amanecer iría corriendo al despacho del director. Necesitaba saber, se estaba ahogando en la ignorancia.

Bajo su mirada unos instantes y notó como sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que aferraba el metal que la separaba del abismo. Miró hacía el vació y trago con dificultad, le temía tanto a las alturas, pero ahora había un temor que opacaba a ese, el temor de que… él muriera.

Los primeros rayos de la estrella principal del sistema solar impactaron con su rostro y con el nudo que cubría desde su estomago hasta extenderse a su garganta dio la media vuelta para salir en búsqueda del anciano profesor que había aceptado perdonar y ayudar al rubio desaparecido. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta del balcón y camino con decisión a la salida de la torre, no había tiempo para cambiarse, iría en su bata de dormir y en sus pantuflas de león. Sabía que no se encontraría con nadie a esas horas de la mañana y menos un sábado.

Restregó sus ojos y avanzó con paso firme a la salida, pero cuando levanto la mirada, allí, frente a ella, estaba el causante de su trasnocho e insomnio.

\- Malfoy. – Susurró. ¿Era real o un delirio? Él la miró interrogante, aún tenía la capa negra puesta, pero la máscara estaba escondida entre sus ropas, la castaña escaneo su rostro, lo único visible que tenía el rubio en ese momento; pudo notar como la nariz respingada que lo caracterizaba estaba partida y su labio tenía sangre seca desparramada, no veía bien sus ojos, pero podía diferenciar una pequeña línea también roja que se delineaba por su sien. Había solo un gesto del rubio que predominaba… sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta? – Preguntó él. Demasiado confundido por verla allí, los rayos del sol se escurrían por la puerta del balcón abierta e iluminaba sutilmente el salón, permitiéndole admirar que esa bruja frente a él tenía los ojos hinchados por no haber dormido, resguardados por unas ojeras que hacían brillar más su enmelada mirada, observo sus manos temblando y su labio tiritar por el frío, notaba que venía del balcón, algo extraño porque sabía que temía a las alturas, lo que más lo desconcertaba era ese semblante de alivio que veía en su rostro ahora que estaba frente a ella.

Iba a repetir la pregunta, ella se había quedado estática en el mismo lugar, penetrándolo con la mirada sin vergüenza ni reparos, pero cuando comenzó a modular la primera interrogante, sintió unos brazos tibios rodearle la cintura y un rostro esconderse en su pecho, aferrándose con una fuerza y calidez que lo hicieron espabilar y parpadear rápidamente. ¿Qué sucedía?

\- ¿Eres sonámbula? – Preguntó irónico. Demasiado fuera de sí para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba siendo abrazado por Hermione Granger, su enemiga, _la sangresucia,_ la mujer que había alejado de su tortuoso camino para evitar que se contaminara con la suciedad de un mundo que le dejaría demasiadas cicatrices.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se aferró más a él.

¿Y por qué él no se alejaba? ¿Por qué no la apartaba de un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo y le gritaba e incriminaba lo loca que estaba? ¿Por qué no bullía en furia y le exclamaba que no se atreviera a tocarlo jamás?

¿Por qué se sentía aliviado por aquel gesto cariñoso y nauseabundo?

No tenía ninguna respuesta a todas las incógnitas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero su cuerpo, sabio como su mente no lo era en esos instantes irracionales se movió solo, sin permiso ni temor.

Los brazos de él se elevaron en el aire y con cuidado los paso por encima de los hombros de la castaña y la aferro más a él.

\- Temía que no regresaras. – Escucho decirle en un sollozo silencioso. ¿Ella estaba…

\- ¿Estás llorando? – Preguntó embobado. Perdiéndose en rincones que no sabía tenía su inconsciente. Acariciando suavemente los hombros de la muchacha que convulsionaba suavemente por los sollozos que no controlaba. - ¿Lloras por mí? – Preguntó luego de unos minutos. La situación era demasiado inverosímil.

Hermione hundió más su rostro en la capa que él traía puesta, la capa que usaban los subordinados del Señor Oscuro, la prenda negra que remarcaba lo que ellos eran: servidores de la muerte, esclavos de la maldad. Esa misma prenda que le servía para perder su identidad ahora estaba húmeda por las lágrimas de la castaña.

Ella lloraba porque había temido que él no regresara. Esa mujer que deseo un día muriera devorada, descuartizada y ahogada en dolor por el basilisco ahora le ayudaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar; sin ningún motivo coherente, por simplemente ser una luz en medio de un bosque frondoso, repleto de neblina densa en una noche invernal cubierta de frío, donde el cielo no reflejaba estrellas y la luna se escondía atemorizada por la maldad que cubría el ras terrenal.

No era un idiota, se daba cuenta del resplandor de esa bruja inalcanzable; veía con claridad el valor que ella tenía en cada hebra de su cabello, en cada pelo de sus pestañas largas y delicadas; no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que ella era inteligente, arriesgada y valiente, la mujer más valiente del puto universo era ella, repleta de vigor y ovarios para enfrentarse a cualquiera que osara oprimir a los indefensos.

Él no era idiota, la vida le había propiciado demasiadas contusiones como para seguir siéndolo.

Tal vez por ese motivo es que la abrazo con más brío. Anclándola a su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó más. No podía decir ninguna palabra, porque su cerebro bien despierto le recriminaba aquella actuación sin sentido que estaba haciendo, pero su alma le decía que siguiera abrazándose a ese cuerpo que no la alejaba sino que la ansiaba más. Por primera vez le hacía caso a su instinto, después recapacitaría sobre sus acciones, pero ahora se sentía demasiado aliviada de ver al rubio sano y salvo como para poner a cuestionar sus propios actos.

\- Todo salió bien. – Dijo él con voz ronca. Acariciando levemente el cabello de la castaña, los rizos sueltos que salían de la liga en su cabello y desembocaban en su espalda. – Estoy bien. – Esa era la afirmación que necesitaba escuchar la leona para poder relajar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Draco y prohibirle a sus ojos derramar una sola lágrima más.

Sus ojos no habían aguantado más, el contacto al abrazarlo había sido demoledor y todas las espantosas escenas que había imaginado antes que él llegara, se desbordaron de ella en esa forma tan vergonzosa e infantil, ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas contenerlas, pero los pensamientos habían hecho demasiados estragos en su alma y no pudieron ser retenidos.

Después le explicaría, por el momento solo quería seguir abrazada a su cuerpo, inhalando ese aroma penetrante y perturbador; sentir los brazos de él también abrazándola y tener la certeza que no era un sueño, que él realmente estaba bien.

\- Que alivio. – Susurró escondida de la mirada perturbada de Draco. Una mirada que reflejaba la batalla interna que se desencadenaba sin treguas en su interior.

Él sabía muy bien que estaba siendo un insensato. Lo sabía, por Merlín que lo sabía.

Pero cada vez que le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se alejara de ella e interrumpiera ese abrazo demasiado prolongado que llevaban, este respondía exactamente de forma inversa, aferrándola más a él.

No tenía caso apartarla en ese momento. Se dejaría abrazar por la suave y cálida piel de la castaña, la abrazaría en respuesta mientras recibía gustoso los rayos solares de la estrella naciente que ahora iluminaba todo el lugar e inundaba su rostro con su luz, cegándolo y haciéndole saber que había sobrevivido a una batalla increíble que le hizo demostrar el excelente mago que era, haciendo gracia de un hechizo que le había costado más de lo que pensó aprender, pero que ahora dominaba a la perfección y el cual afirmó la victoria de esa noche para ellos.

Estaba aliviado y ahora, la llama que había sentido encenderse momentos atrás, ahora flameaba de forma constante, avivándose con el transcurrir de los segundos que pasaba abrazado a esa mujer.

No la apartaría de su cuerpo, todavía no la apartaría de su cuerpo. Y tenía 3 excelentes motivos para no hacerlo: 1- No sería elegante. 2- No sería digno de un caballero. 3- No quería.

. _ **Continuara**_.


End file.
